


Peggy Gallagher的逝去

by Jeevey, TornadoMustaine



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Brothers to Lovers, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeevey/pseuds/Jeevey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornadoMustaine/pseuds/TornadoMustaine
Summary: “小伙子们，你们的母亲一切都好，但出血性心力衰竭正在慢慢地要了她的命。”
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 82
Kudos: 50





	1. 抵达

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Passing of Peggy Gallagher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713830) by [Jeevey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeevey/pseuds/Jeevey). 



> 无比优秀的一篇fandom，庆幸我能读到它，能力有限也许翻译得不是很好，更新速度也有可能不太快，但希望大家看得开心！

Noel是在三月的一个雨天抵达的曼彻斯特。“当然会下雨，这他妈可是三月。”走到机场外等候他的车辆边时，他这么想着。冬天的曼彻斯特总是沉重又潮湿的，而且无聊得要命，而三月份则宣告着阴郁时段的结束。任何一个季节他都得提前做好一大堆准备再来这儿，但晚冬无疑是最不舒适的。他总是最后登机，坐在最前方的位置上，然后最先下飞机。显然，乘务员遵守指示，不论有什么情况都不跟他讲话，以防“Gallagher先生”这句话被其他乘客听到。曾经就发生过这样的事情，老天爷，那次可真糟透了。

幸好哪儿都有头等待遇，他想着，司机载着他从贵宾车道驶出去。他常听闻人们抱怨名气的坏处，但就Noel看来，名气可以算是社会最大的进步了。有一两次，他跟那些同他一样取得成就的穷小伙子们聊过这事，而显然，他们都认为只有从小就有钱的人才会抱怨富裕带来的困扰。

在事业成功带来的一系列的好处中，Noel最享受的事情就是能有个私人助手，她知道怎么花钱把事情变得简单。当然，往北边飞一趟去看他妈妈这件事情本来就挺简单的。他妈妈不愿意从Burnage搬走，这让Noel一直都头疼地不行，但她很倔。不去伦敦，不去米兰，连迪兹伯里和查尔顿都不去。所以现在他只能回老家，很有可能在那遭到枪击，或者被推到河里去，或者被啤酒瓶砸个头破血流。

奇怪的是，叫他回来的不是妈，而是Paul。他发短信给他，只简单地说：“妈想问你周五能回来一趟吗。”当然，Noel有别的事情要做，但他能推掉。于是他给Bono发消息说自己有点儿事儿，又让Cecile帮他订了机票。

这场雨让曼彻斯特变得灰蒙蒙的，似乎连挡风玻璃都沾满了灰尘。他从车里出来，束上了衣领挡灰，走到了家门前。Paul打开了门。茶，肉桂蜡烛，薰衣草香皂，Peggy胶窗帘的气味，还有这栋房子自身散发出的陈年的木制品的味道，这些Noel童年里的气味迅速包围了他。这让他的内心深处涌起了一股复杂又奇特的情绪，恐惧和渴望，愤怒和快乐交织在一起。所以进了门以后看到Liam，他几乎要不假思索地给他一拳。

Liam僵住了，他们警惕地盯着彼此，直到Noel用一种被背叛的表情转头看着Paul。

“你没告诉我——”

Paul示意他安静下来。

“别他妈让我安静！”Noel狠狠地低声道，“你说让我周五回来，你还说妈会很高兴的。我连孩子的足球比赛都推掉了，就为了过来跟这坨狗屎打交道？你——”

“是Noely吗？”妈急切的声音从另一个房间传来，他停下了，感到有点尴尬。

“去吧，”Paul说，还没等Noel想明白为什么Paul的语气听起来这么奇怪，他就走到了那扇门前，看到了一切。噢。他那亲爱的，瘦小的，永不服输的妈妈。她看起来——糟透了。她像躺在担架上一样，陷坐在安乐椅里，气色灰白，腿脚肿得不像样子。在房间这边都能听到她吃力的呼吸声。然而，她伸出了手，冲着他微笑着，他便走了过去。她冲他身后警告般地望了一眼，仿佛在说你们俩都闭嘴，接着，她便全神贯注地看向了他。

她像是有一种魔法，从来不会失效的那种。他握住了她的手，在安乐椅边坐了下来。整个世界都仿佛消失了，只留下了他和妈。

“你怎么样？”他轻声说道。

“噢，你来了就好多了，”她捏了捏他的手，说道。但显然她并没有。她的胸口用力地起伏着，仿佛是才跑完步，汗水在她的鬓边闪着光。她竭力装出没事的样子，询问他新歌写的怎么样了，下张专辑准备得如何，而他心中的担忧则越来越重。他机械般地回答着，感受着她瘦小的骨架，看着她的黑眼圈，费解着到底发生了什么。就在他说着最近的曲子的时候，她突然打断了他。“对不起，Noely，你能不能——”然后她便发出了他听过的最可怕的咳嗽声。Paul飞快地赶了过来，扶着她坐直，拿着一张纸巾接在她嘴边。她咳到几乎筋疲力尽，Paul才扶着她又躺坐了下来。Noel恐惧地看着这一切。她很快就睡过去了，但她的呼吸声很不对劲，就连睡眠带来的安宁也极其可怕。他转过身来，对他的兄弟们说：“你们过来一下。”然后走进了厨房。

“行了，”他们都站在厨房的荧光灯下之后，他说，“你们有没有人能告诉我这他妈到底是什么情况？”

“呃，”Paul不安地说，“她最近感觉不太好，她就问你们能不能回来一趟，所以我——”

“对，我看得出来她状况不太好，”Noel打断了他，“去看医生了吗？”

Paul张了张嘴。

“她有没有去看医生？”Noel重复道。

“行吧，把电话给我。”感谢上帝，墙上还留着一个带着卷曲电话线的老式电话，旁边有一张塑料罩住的电话号备忘录。诊所的号码写在最上面，然后是Liam和他的号码。

“对，我得跟Gregson医生谈谈Peggy Gallagher的情况。不，我不跟助手谈。不，这事儿没法留言！听着，你——”他努力地控制住自己，“你给我听着，我他妈是Noel Gallagher，我要跟Gregson医生谈谈他的病人Peggy Gallagher，我母亲的情况，现在，马上。”

一个小时后，Gregson医生过来了，他是一个温和的矮小的男人，留着八字胡，像一个老朋友一样跟Peggy问好。他们三个都惊讶地看着他询问她最近的事情，谈论着他们的朋友，接着又问她睡眠和肠胃情况怎么样。

“你们都出去！”他拿出医用器械时，她不好意思地叫道。

Noel走了出去，到路边去打电话取消接下来的行程。他原本计划着今天下午就回去，但是很显然，这群不靠谱的家伙中必须得有个管事的。

Liam从靠街道的窗户里看着他哥。门被关着，他只能模模糊糊地听到医生的询问和Peggy的回答。他们沉静的交谈声让他放松了下来，从一走进家门，意识到Noel不在这的时候，他就一直很慌张，害怕他妈出什么事情又没个帮手。显然，Paul起不到什么作用，因为他从一开始就隐瞒了所有事情。Noel绕着房子走来走去，Liam很庆幸他在外边用那种冰冷的口吻跟别人说话，而不是进来跟他说。他惹出许多麻烦事，Noel也是，但Noel能帮到忙。风吹起了他的头发，他对着手机里一条信息皱着眉，鼻子也像一只鸟一样皱了起来。尽管Noel看起来几乎有点苍老，却跟他们如出一辙。他白衬衫最顶端的扣子敞开着，穿着昂贵的皮鞋，Liam想着，他就像是一个真正的男人。当Noel走过来，有那么一瞬间，他看起来毫无防备，开朗，正准备说什么。Liam的心突然意外地地紧了一下，但Noel一看到Liam，他的脸便沉了下来。

Noel转向房子这边，他在回答着什么问题，眉毛皱了起来，Liam迅速地拉上窗帘，不再看了。

过了一会儿，他们三个坐在一起，面对着Gregson医生。

“好了，小伙子们。你们妈妈其他情况都很好，但充血性心力衰竭正在慢慢要了她的命，”他说。他们三个回过头看了看Peggy。“她知道的。”他补充道。

Noel努力地去理解这句话的意思，“你知道？妈，你知道？？”他问道。“已经有多久了？就没什么我们能做的吗？我是说，手术，任何事情——钱当然不是问题——”

“我累了，Noely，”Peggy静静地说。“我不想折腾，麻烦别人，也不想离开家，让那些器械什么的折磨我。我和医生都在关注着这事，快到时候了，就是这样。”

“我们可以把你送到医院去——”

“不行。”Liam突然说道。

“什么？”Noel冲他发火了，“操你的懒鬼傻逼，你是说我们要放弃有效的医学治疗，让她在这去世？”

“你疯了吗？她都76岁了，Noel。把她关到那种地方去，给她接上呼吸机，做手术折腾她，就为了什么？一个星期以后她还是会走，而且是痛苦的一个星期。”

“七十七岁。”他妈妈插话道。

Liam握住她的手，背对着他的兄弟们，“你们他妈的别想把咱妈带出这里，把她交给那些吸血鬼们，她要是想呆在这就呆在这。否则我就先亲手杀了她。”他看向医生，“还有多久？”

“不久了，”医生坦白道，“几天，或者是一周，不可能更久。”

“我们把所有需要的东西都搬到这里来，行吗？”医生点了点头。Liam将探询又悲伤的视线转向Noel：“我们都留下吧？”Noel不情愿地点了点头。

“好样的，小伙子们。咳，至少这点事我们能做到。”医生站了起来，走向Peggy，“你要是需要什么，就让Noel打电话给诊所，他们会把东西都送来。”他弯下腰来，在她的耳边轻声说了些什么，这让她露出了他们这几年所见到的最甜蜜的微笑。“我明天再过来。要是有问题就给我打电话。”

Noel送他来到了门边，“谢谢你过来，医生，我很抱歉——对你有点粗鲁，把帐都记在我名下，我们会处理好的。”

医生笑了笑，拍了拍他的肩膀。“哎，小伙子，你妈和我在你还是个小不点儿的时候就认识了，你自己留着你的支票吧。”


	2. 她的命令

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我说让你去睡觉。”  
> “滚吧。”

医生刚走，Noel就开始打电话了，很快，房子里就挤满了各种各样的东西。一个员工送来了一张电动医用床，为了能挤进狭窄的前门，他们不得不把床拆开来，然后在客厅里重新安装起来。没处放的家具就都摆在了Paul曾经的房间里。有人送来了一箱箱的白色糊状的液体，是给垂危的病人吃的东西，而Liam却觉得这玩意儿能马上送她上路。一个护士过来教他们怎么安全地帮她翻身，怎么扶她去卫生间，留下了一桌子的药品和说明书。

Peggy穿着一条充气式的紧身裤，把她从膝盖到脚都包裹了起来。伴随着抽气的声音它会缓慢的收紧再放松，护士解释道，这可以避免她的脚指部位形成血栓，而一旦血栓抵达她的大脑，她马上就会咽气。Liam觉得它听起来就像一条困乏又尽职的恐龙，因此立刻喜欢上了它。他喜欢它轰隆隆的声音，以及它让Peggy的脚指先是变成暗红色，又变成健康透亮的粉红色的样子。他时不时地就跑过去，友好地捏一捏它。

Noel掌控着整个局面，聚精会神地听着护士的话，在一个小笔记本上记满了需要记下来的事情，坚定地不去触碰内心深处的恐惧。他让Paul忙着沏茶，把东西拿过来移过去。但他彻底无视了Liam。

直到很晚了，Peggy才最终躺在了新床上，看起来既轻松又愉快，就像一位坐上了崭新的马车的少女。她脸上带着富有活力的红晕，但Noel能看出来她已经憔悴到骨子里了。他们好几小时前点了中餐，Noel让Paul回家了，而Liam还在忙着把家里的小饰品包起来拿到楼上去。Noel坐了下来回顾着他写的便条，但慢慢意识到了他妈似乎有什么话要说。

“过来，你们俩。”她最后说道。Noel在她床边坐了下来，Liam在他对面，坐在了吱吱呀呀的新床上。

她牵起了Liam的手，看了他很久，然后伸出手来抚摸着他的头发，最终，她开口了。

“Liam，Liam，”她叹了口气，“我漂亮的，古怪的孩子，我的小儿子。你这么疯狂，我有多少次都觉得要被你折腾死了！无数个夜晚我都为你而害怕地睡不着，担心你明天一早是不是还能活着。我爱你胜过生命本身。”他弯下腰来，让她吻了吻自己的额头。“现在，看在上帝的份上，别说瞎话了，永远都别说了。”

她转向Noel。她细细地看着他的脸，就好像用手抚摸着他一样，让他感到尴尬又骄傲，涨红了脸。“Noel，我的骄傲，勇敢，志向远大的孩子。你全都做到了，就像你曾经说的那样，你为我们——为你自己，为你的孩子们，以及他们的孩子们都创造了更好的生活。那些混蛋们从来都没有影响到你，哪怕是一秒钟也没有。我为你感到无比骄傲。但现在一切都结束了，你赢了，所以亲爱的，别再表现得像个混蛋了。”

她用锐利的眼神注视着他们，缓慢又用力地说：“好了，我有三个儿子，你们都有两个兄弟，我一离开，你们就只剩下这些了。我想，一直以来你们都是错的，但坦白来讲我不在乎，”她把自己撑直坐起来，“现在，我想要你们像绅士那样握握手，别再搞那一套了。”

Noel看向Liam，数年来，他第一次隔这么近看到他弟弟的脸。诚然，时间在他的脸上留下了痕迹，但不可置信的是，他仍然保留着那种——一个人看烟花时才会露出的表情，Noel搞不懂Liam这种不可理喻的、毫无防备的单纯。他可以肯定他弟弟并没有智力缺陷，但于他而言，整个世界每一刻都是新鲜的，如同烟花绽放的每一秒里的喜悦，惊奇，亦或愤怒每时每刻都在凿刻着他。

Liam绷紧着脸看着他，似乎酝酿着怒气，但在那背后是恐惧，好奇，以及——Noel眨了眨眼，确信了这个想法——极其饥渴般的盼望。Noel没有转头看妈，他不想看到她脸上的期望。最种，他伸出了手。

他几乎忘记了Liam很喜欢被触碰，所以惊惶之中差点松了手。但Liam把他的手紧紧地包裹在自己的掌心。他们看着对方，Liam面无表情，但Noel仿佛能通过他的皮肤感知到他所有的想法，感知到成千上万个本该发生的对话，而这些对话全部都以某个人“操你的，你这个混蛋！”的嘶吼声结束。

妈是对的，一个字都不需要说，不知怎么的，Liam似乎是先明白这一点的人。

Peggy大声地打了个哈欠，打破了这片宁静。“好孩子。”她昏昏欲睡地嘟囔道。

Noel站了起来，“上楼睡觉，”他对他弟弟说，“Paul说他把我们的房间收拾好了，我就在这里睡，明天早上护士会过来。”

“不了，”Liam说，“我早就跟妈承诺过我要睡在她的安乐椅上陪着她，喏，”他在棕色的椅子上弹了弹，就像坐在小孩子的床上一样。Noel事先就把椅子搬到这里来，准备自己睡在这里陪她。

“我说了让你上楼睡觉。”

“我也说了，我不去，”Liam用固执又忧伤的眼神盯着他，然后收回目光，走到摆放着闲置的被子的橱柜边，“你又不是我爸，滚吧。”

Noel上楼的时候，Liam正在盯着电视换台，蓝色的光打在他的脸上，他的另一只手跟Peggy的手叠在一起。


	3. 永存

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “就，因为人们都很坏，你永远都不能相信他们，除了我和妈谁都别信，还有，不许再亲别人卖钱了。”  
> “不管怎么说，我们能给妈买最好的礼物了，我打赌我的礼物绝对比你的好一百倍！”

第二天早上，Noel出去散了很久的步，处理着他家里的事情，包括把情况给他妻子解释清楚，取消掉录音工作，推迟电台节目。都是无聊的小事，但数量不少。同时，他也发现到现在也没法在Burnage买到好咖啡。他一边拿着一杯喝的，一边给Cecile发短信，给她布置今天的第一百条任务：“送咖啡过来，我受不了了，还有咖啡机。”

他回到家，发现妈以及跟护士Joan成为了好朋友。她是一个开朗的女人，有着牧民般的强壮的手臂和坦率的表情，散发着无尽的活力。Liam颇有礼貌地坐在客厅，很明显，在妈的要求下，他给Joan列举着他的孩子们以及他们的喜好。Noel看到这一幕几乎没被噎住。

“Gene现在18岁了，他有一个喜欢的不得了的女朋友，”正说着，Noel走了进来，“但我从来就记不住她的名字，Lisa，或者是Lori，或者是其他什么的。”

“Lexie，”Peggy说。Liam和Noel都惊讶地看向了她。“她的全名是Alexandra Ashford，他叫他Lexie。”

“这种破事儿你怎么会记得的？”Liam好奇道。

“几个星期前他来看我的时候跟我说的。你要是想记住的话也不难。”

“Gene——Gene来看你了？我家那个Gene？”

“嗯，对，”Peggy回答道，“他偶尔就会过来。”

“他跟我说他出去幽会嗑药！”Liam震惊了。

“有时候可能是这样，但有时候，”她说，“他是来看他奶奶了。”

“得好好教训一下这小子，”Liam说道，“我才不吃这一套呢。”

Noel张了张嘴。

“Noel先生，”Joan打断道，“能给Peggy女士拿一套干净的衣服吗？”

“好。”Noel答道，退回到了二楼。

他轻轻地打开Peggy门。他很少来这儿，他们搬到这的时候，他已经足够大了，因此很正常地害怕看到Peggy的内衣什么的。但是今天，他仔细地在衣橱和抽屉里寻找暖和舒适的衣服。她老是坐着不动，一定会很冷。衣橱里积着灰，但很整洁，睡衣整齐地挂着，一本书和一副眼镜就静静地放在——上帝啊，Noel突然坐了下来。

在她的床头柜上，摆放着一个亮晶晶的水晶花瓶，雕刻着卷曲的花朵的纹路，插着几朵凋谢的紫色郁金香。上帝啊，他想起来了。

从爸身边逃走，搬到新家的最初几个月，大家都很焦虑，那时17岁的Noel并不懂是为什么。他长久以来都梦想着安全地逃离——他们都是——但是为什么大家都不高兴呢？

他一直都在想这件事，直到有一天妈过来，满眼都是恐惧，让他发誓没有她的允许，决不让Liam离开他的视线。那以后他就懂了。他爸最喜欢Liam，他只对Liam说话比较客气，也从来没在周末把他打得鼻青脸肿。而他现在就一个人坐在几米开外的那间房子里。

要是他爸把Liam带走了，他们就会永远，永远失去他了。

于是他照做了。好几个月里，他吃饭，睡觉，玩耍都跟Liam一起，甚至是几乎洗澡也要跟他一起。他把他知道的所有事情都讲给他听，以防止他一个人无聊到跑掉。他告诉Liam怎么从杂货店偷东西，怎么把散香烟卖给城里的流浪汉以赚取零花钱，叫他看电影的时候安静地坐在前两排，好让自己跟女孩儿亲热一会儿，告诉他怎么在街上玩儿掷色子。这些全新的关注让Liam贪婪地想要更多。他变成了Noel的一个活泼好动又喋喋不休的影子，Noel上厕所他也闯进去，Noel在电影院和别人亲热他也闯进来，晚上还该死地爬到Noel的床上，问一些愚蠢的关于死亡和上帝的问题。这些Noel都能接受，但他严厉地发誓，要是Liam敢动一下他的吉他，他一定会揍他。奇迹般地，这次Liam听话了。  
十月下旬，Paul回到家，告诉他们那个老头子已经回爱尔兰了。Noel立刻让Liam一个人跑到公园去玩，自己在幸福的宁静中弹了好几个小时的吉他。在那以后，一切都变得更好了。他们能大声播放唱片，带朋友回家来玩，有时候，妈还会在周六晚上做个布丁，跟他们一起说说笑笑。临近圣诞，他们三个人都被激动和自由冲昏了头脑。直到Liam有一次提到了圣诞晚餐，Noel看到妈的表情突然低落了下来，他才意识到得做点什么。

于是在一个寒冷的星期二，他带着Liam出门了，两个人站在Tesco门前的冷风里盘算着。

“这么着，”Noel说，“你去拿土豆和黄油，我拿甘蓝和胡萝卜，然后我们去付钱，因为它们很便宜。”

“为什么不偷这些？我们能多省点儿钱呢。”Liam问道。

“你至少得买点什么东西显示你没偷啊，”Noel解释道，“要是你溜达一圈什么也不买，他们肯定会知道你偷东西了。所以说你拿点儿蔬菜之后就去看冰淇淋什么的，然后我去偷烤肉——”

“我去偷烤肉！”

“你偷个狗屁。”

“火腿怎么样？”

“屁的火腿，不行。”

“为什么？”

“因为——我他妈衣服里藏着火腿怎么出去？我知道该偷什么，你快滚去看冰淇淋。”

计划成功了，他们花2.5磅买了蔬菜和黄油，然后Liam装出一副吵着闹着要吃冰淇淋的样子，演得无比真实让售货员都同情地翻了个白眼，让Noel自己都几乎忘记了他还夹着好几公斤昂贵的牛排。

一走到街角，他们就赶紧停下来检查了一下战果。“都是高档货，做的不错。”Noel说。Liam高兴地涨红了脸，“接下来就是礼物，我们还得搞更多的钱。”

“但是我们没有——”

“我知道，傻逼，”Noel打断他，他从口袋里掏出一包快装满的香烟，“拿着它，去桥底下卖给那些人，每根别低于20便士。我先把这些东西带回家，然后到城里去一趟，我们明天就去买礼物。”

“但你怎么——”

“滚蛋，咱们晚上再见。”

Noel拿着吉他，在曼彻斯特Arndale购物中心下了公交车，心中有点怯场。这里一个街头艺人也没有，他不知道这事该怎么做。于是他就找到了最为繁忙的入口处，把吉他盒放在地上打开。这时他才意识到，除了Beatles的歌，其他的没有一首歌他能完整地弹下来。而且他痛恨所有人。

他开始弹Taxman和Paperback Writer，但什么也没得到。连两便士都没有！难以置信，怪不得他痛恨所有人。要是天才就在他们眼前他们也发现不了的话，那就去他们的吧！

最后，他注意到了行人看向他的惊诧的眼神，这才意识到他的仇恨一定都明明白白挂在脸上了。他低下头，盯着地面，开始弹他能想到的最无礼又讽刺的歌——With Love From Me To You。啊，来了。一个人停了下来，扔了一个硬币。

接着，这件事就变成了一种游戏。他观察着走近他的行人，根据他们的穿的鞋子来弹一段契合的曲调，他们通常都会放慢脚步，停下来，然后扔给他一个硬币。他发现，穿着从sensible shoes家买的鞋子，体态圆润的中老年女士们都喜欢听twist and shout。而当他每次都能猜对的时候，这事就变得很无聊了。他分了心，开始弹自己写的曲子，琢磨着怎么进入降六和弦才好听。这时，他瞟到了一双脚朝他慢慢走过来，脚上穿着他所见过的最漂亮的靴子。

她特地在他面前停了下来，露出了一个神秘的微笑。她很高，或许比他妈妈年轻不到哪儿去，但她漂亮极了，这样的女人在曼彻斯特做什么？她穿着一件看起来十分昂贵的燕尾服，镶着暗金色的花边，看起来是男款，但她女人味十足，长着一头茂密的黑色头发和浓浓的眉毛，白净的圆脸蛋上有一个小酒窝。穿着靴子的长腿就像雕塑那么美。操啊，他想着。而她只是站在那里静静地听着。

他反反复复地弹着那八个小节。他知道，但他停不下来。他也没法装做自己没在看她，因为他根本移不开视线。她也看着自己，露出神秘的笑容，然后往吉他盒里扔了十磅。转眼间就消失了。

“小伙子，你在这卖艺有许可证吗？”

一个肥胖的警察赶了过来，他非得跟所有的穷小孩儿们作对，不让他们挣到钱给他们妈买圣诞礼物。Noel抓起盒子，飞快地跑开了。

Liam把钱全倒在Noel的床上，“太棒了！”他大叫道，“我们想买什么都行了！”

“你从哪儿搞到这么多钱？”Noel问道。

“我赚的。”

“卖散烟不可能赚这么多。”

“反正我就是赚到了。”Liam叛逆地回敬道。

“我跟你说过，别他妈冲我撒谎，我一眼就能看出来。”

“好吧好吧，Big Sara不想要烟，她自己有，但她说要是我亲她一口，她就给我50便士，她真的给了！然后他们就都说我亲他们一下就给我钱，所以我现在有这么多钱，就是这样。”

“老天爷，你他妈亲铁路桥底下的流浪汉赚钱？”

“不，是天桥上的。”

“操，”愚蠢，太愚蠢了，Noel简直是世界上最蠢的人——让Liam那样的小孩子一个人去街上！任何事都有可能发生——

“有谁碰你了吗？”他突然问道。

“什么 ?”

“碰你，”他重复道，“有谁摸你了吗？告诉我他们中间有没有恋童癖什么的。”

“那个高个子的人的确是掐了一把我屁股。”Liam承认道。

“Long Jack？”

“对。”

“我他妈的要弄死他，Liam，听我说，”他弯下腰来，凑近Liam的脸，“再也别一个人去那了，说什么都别去，永远别去，你懂吗？我让你去是我的错，我应该自己去的，我没想到——”

“我自己可以的。”

“这件事不行，”上帝啊，他可真他妈是个傻逼，让一个漂亮的小男孩一个人去找瘾君子和酒鬼卖东西，“你发誓，我可没开玩笑。”

非得这么一说Liam才终于看起来有点害怕了，“好吧，我保证，但是为什么？”

“就，因为人们都很坏，你永远都不能相信他们，除了我和妈谁都别信。还有，不许再亲别人卖钱了，也别让别人给钱摸你，也别收别人的钱去——操，算了，跟紧我，你要是要钱就问我要，我会告诉你怎么搞到钱。”

Liam满意地看着满床的钱，“不管怎么说，我们能给妈买最好的礼物了，我敢打赌我的礼物绝对比你的好一百倍！”

“或许吧。”Noel叹了口气。

他们去了Dehenhams百货商店，坐电梯到了卖女士用品的楼层。兄弟俩只在Boyes买过衣服，因为那儿的东西都很便宜。而这里Noel还是第一次来。他们走走看看，努力表现出一副“我们是正经顾客”的样子——Noel想着，我们本来就是。

“先生，有什么可以帮到你的吗？”Noel花了一分钟才意识到售货员是在跟自己说话。

“我想买个送给女人的礼物。”

“好的，”她礼貌地说，“她很年轻吗？”

“她是我妈。”

听到这句话，她笑得更温柔了。Noel这才注意到，她比妈还老一点，但挺漂亮的，穿着直筒裙和制服衫，银色的头发挽在脑后。仿佛就是他幻想中Peggy的样子，要是那些事——所有的事——都没那么糟糕的话。

“你知道她可能会喜欢什么吗？”她问道。

Noel被问住了，他第一次意识到自己不知道妈喜欢什么。已付的账单，上班时按时到站的公交车，Liam黏糊糊的亲吻，这些都没法在商店里买到。没有一件事情是关于她自己的。

“我不知道。”他干巴巴地说。

她把他带到这楼人少一点的地方。“好了，跟我说说你妈妈，”她说，“她是什么样子的？”

“她...很温柔，非常温柔。爱所有人，但也很倔强。动作很慢，总是从容不迫的。一直都很讲道理。”

“她喜欢首饰和漂亮衣服吗？”

“老天，不吧。或者说她喜欢，但一件都没有。她在面包店上班，就，在后厨工作什么的。听起来有点无聊吧？漂亮玩意儿不太适合她。”

“但她还是喜欢看这些漂亮东西的吧 ?”

“我觉得一定是这样。我们家一直都用浅蓝色窗帘，而且她总是让我们穿干净的衣服，至少当我们出现在她面前的时候得干干净净的。”

“你是不是想要她能保留的东西，而不是像香水那样会用完的？”

“对，能永存的东西。”

“啊，我知道是什么了。”

他把她带到一个地方，那里摆满了闪闪发光的玻璃制品，然后找出了一个花瓶。晶莹剔透，雕刻着卷曲的花纹。他接过来，意外发现它很重。

“行，就是它了。”

“多有意义的礼物啊，”她对他说，“它很漂亮，但你母亲收到花的时候也能插在里面。你们也可以自己送她花——这就是双重礼物了。”

他咧嘴笑了。

“Noel，看看我找到了什么！”Liam蹦蹦跳跳地从走道那边跑过来，挥舞着一个小盒子。他得意地把它递给他。里面是一双刺眼的红色人造皮手套，手腕处绣着薄纱制的玫瑰。

“哇，这还挺鲜艳的。”

“对，”他快乐地说，“她一定会喜欢的。”

“我想她会的，亲爱的，”售货员女士露出了一个微笑，对他们说，“我敢肯定她一定会喜欢的。”

圣诞那天早晨，天还没亮，Liam就跳到了Noel床上来。Noel装出一副被吵醒很生气的样子，但其实他好几个小时前就醒了，躺在床上激动又不安地想着一切是否准备妥当。他假装让Liam回床上去睡觉，但还是跟着Liam穿过走廊，看他像一只迫不及待的小狗一样跳到妈的床上，暗暗地，他有点嫉妒Liam毫无顾忌的快乐。  
“妈！妈！快醒醒！圣诞节到了！我们有礼物要送给你！”

Peggy开始还有点迷糊，但他们想法子把床头灯打开，又让她清醒了过来。Liam毫不犹豫地扭动着爬进了毯子里，而Noel站在一边，直到她拍了拍床，他才在那儿坐了下来。

“好了，再说一遍，慢点说。”她说。

“我们给你过圣诞节！有礼物，圣诞晚餐，什么都有！我还有太妃蛋糕！你能做一点焦糖酱给我吗？”

Noel尖利地看了他一眼，“你他妈从哪儿搞的蛋糕？”他用眼神无声地问，而Liam只是对他眨了眨眼。

“都是我们自己弄的，全部都是！”Liam大叫道，“我们用自己的钱给你买了礼物，你以前没收过礼物，对吧？”

“很久没有了，亲爱的。”她说。

“Noel，你先给！”

“什么？我才不呢！你是小孩子，你先给。”

“你比我老啊，你先翘辫子，所以应该你先给。”Liam说。

于是Noel慢吞吞地穿过走廊拿来了这个包装得丑丑的包裹，商店的女人本想给他用一个漂亮的盒子装起来，但他想跟花一起送给妈，所以他把花瓶重新用包装纸包起来，只松松垮垮地盖住了拱形的底座，他捧着花瓶小心翼翼地回来，尽力不让水洒出来，Peggy拆包装纸的时候也小心的扶住它。

“噢！”她惊叹了一声，然后一只手捂住嘴，安静了下来，她的眉毛皱得紧紧的。

“没事吧？”Liam问道，“你怎么哭了？你是不是想要红色的？我就跟他说要红色的——”

她把脸埋进膝盖，他们能看到她瘦弱的肩膀无声地颤抖着，Liam拍了拍她的背，但Noel却因为极大的怀疑和痛苦而僵住了。最终，她坐直了身子，擦了擦脸。

“不！不，这不仅仅是漂亮，它太完美了。我只是太幸福，太幸福了，当然也很骄傲，噢，Noel！”

在那之后Liam给了她手套，这让她笑了出来，然后又哭了一场，接着他们都钻到毯子下面，暖暖和和地说着话，直到太阳升了起来。

就是这样。现在它还摆在她的床边，还插着郁金香。Noel能听到楼下传来的说话声，他伸出手打开床边的抽屉，装着红手套的盒子就放在里面。

就是这样了，他想着，永远都会有圣诞节，但他和Liam不管过多少年都不会再说话了，Liam脸上还有他亲手揍出来的伤痕，而他们妈就在客厅里逐渐死去。他用手捂住脸，哭了起来。


	4. 光的消逝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你知不知道人们要是发现我们俩在这，他们会疯狂成什么样子？”  
> “噢。”

Joan走后，不多时门铃就响了起来。Noel去开门，从门外的男孩手里接过一箱杂货。他曾经在附近的商店里下了一个长期订单，几年以来，每个星期他们都会送来一箱子食物什么的。Peggy拒绝了很多他们给她的东西，但这件事Noel压根儿就没征求她的意见。一个老人每隔几天都得挤公交车去买东西提回家，这简直是不可理喻，他不可能让这样的事情发生。

Peggy睡了一会儿后，正在跟Paul和Liam轻声聊着天。他拿着箱子走过他们，在厨房的工作台上把东西拿出来。可是不知怎么的，这些东西都不太对。他翻遍了整个箱子，的确不太对。都是些香肠，烤牛肉，一满罐的土豆——还他妈有个卷心菜——但就是没有鱼肉或者是生菜。

“妈？”他从厨房里探出头来，说道。“你这些东西不太对劲。他们全都搞错了。以前也发生过这种事吗？”

“不，那是Liam的订单，”她了然地说道，“你的通常在晚饭之前送来。”

Liam抬起了头，他们盯着彼此看了一会儿。Liam——Liam也下了订单每个星期送东西 ？好吧，但这些东西都不太健康。这些牛肉，猪肉什么的能马上堵死她的血管——说不定就是这些玩意儿害的。操，怪不得她会得心脏病。

Liam漫步走进厨房，开始整理这些东西。Noel蹲了下来，开始清空冰箱腾地方。他之前很少来厨房，但看起来这冰箱的主人在很久以前状态就不太好了。事实上，他扔掉的过期牛奶和发霉的蔬菜越多，他就越清楚地意识到她过得有多糟糕。她到底都吃什么 ？还是说什么都不吃？这样到底有多久了？他怎么会完全不知道呢 ?

“把清洁剂拿给我。”他对Liam说。

“什么？”

“清洁剂，就在水槽下面，你他妈挡道了。”

“噢。”

Liam拿给了他，Noel开始擦洗冰箱，水蒸气几乎漫进了他整个脑袋。怪不得Liam不知道清洁工具在哪儿，他有可能这一辈子什么都没打扫过，他一份操蛋的正经工作都没有。他对营养，老人这些事也屁都不懂，也不懂将死之人。他退出来，Liam就开始一件件地把东西递给他。每递一件，Noel都觉得自己的怒气多了一分。这他妈的都是些矿工吃的玩意儿吧！当Liam递给他一品脱的波特啤酒的时候，他终于控制不住了。“操啊。”妈根本就不喝酒！

“怎么了？”Liam问道。

Noel站了起来，瞪着他：“我他妈受不了你，就这样。”

Liam的表情变得阴沉了，“行吧，我也是。”

“你就没别的地方可去吗？嗑药，搞大别人的肚子什么的？”

Liam带着怒气转身走了出去，Noel听到了厨房门，走廊门和大门相继摔上的声音。他泡了杯茶，走到Peggy身边坐了下来。

日落前，天空变得清澈了起来，西边一缕夕阳洒在地上。Noel走到后花园里透透气的时候，他的手机响了。操，他到家发现一切乱成一团糟的时候就屏蔽了所有的消息——除了Anais，Cecile和Liam的推特。

他用小号关注Liam这件事是他最不堪的秘密之一，他谁也没告诉，包括他老婆。但说实话，这是他监视Liam在干什么的唯一手段，以确保他没把世界闹翻天，或者说些上帝在John Lennon身上重生之类的话。基本上都是醉酒后的胡言乱语，诋毁别人的专辑，夸赞自己的音乐，但这还是会让Noel感觉好一点，知道总比不知道强。自从他们到这以后，Liam都令人震惊地保持安静——这他妈才是对的。但现在，就在他在落日里蹭着砖墙，打算抽根烟纪念一下旧时光的时候，他兜里的手机震动了一下。

“今天北部的太阳太他妈漂亮了，希望你们今天都跟我一样开心，他妈的珍惜一切吧，傻逼。”他写道。

当然，这条下面迅速排满了回复。

“我这儿也很美，兄弟，谢谢 !”

“北部？你在哪儿？”

“一切都还好吧？”

Noel飞快地冲进去，跑上楼踹开他们房间的门， “这他妈是什么？”他问道。

Liam倒着躺在床上，头倒吊着，晒着一缕阳光，就像他们小时候那样。

“什么？”

Noel举起了手机，“你还问我什么，这个，你是傻逼吗？你是不是想让狗屁记者都排到咱妈的病床边？你知不知道人们要是发现我们俩在这，他们会疯狂成什么样子？”

“噢。”

“噢，去你妈的噢，赶紧处理掉，现在。”

Liam举起手机，戳了几个键之后抬起眼睛盯着他，还是倒躺着。Noel的手机震动了一下。

“到郊外来跑了个步，兄弟，这里太美了，AS YOU WERE。”他写道。

“好点儿了吗？”

“好点儿了。老天爷，Liam，这他妈不是什么玩笑，你要是把我们都在这儿说漏了嘴——你要是提到了曼彻斯特，或者是北边，或者是我，或者是妈——”

“我他妈才不会提到妈呢。”

“行吧，我知道你不会，但这事儿没保证，因为你他妈是个傻逼，不是吗？”

他走下楼，在Peggy身边坐了下来。很明显，她在睡觉，但她的呼吸很吃力，眼皮忧虑地颤抖着。他调整了一下床，好让她的身体稍微挺起来一点。但她像一个人偶一样又陷了进去。他试着塞了几个枕头在她的手臂下面，但她一点儿力气也没有。那个该死的气泵一直在响，她的手却还是这么冷。他扔掉枕头，揉了揉眼睛，小声咒骂着。

“Noel。”

“我在这，妈。”

“书桌，左边抽屉里有一个信封。去看看那里面的东西，拜托了。”

他找到了信封，打开了它，是一叠厚厚的律师事务所的羊皮纸。Peggy签了字，盖了公证人的印章。那是一份拒绝心脏复苏的声明。

“明白了吗？”她问道。

“嗯。嗯，我明白。”他坐了回去，把头靠在她的床上。她抚摸着他的头发，手像一片叶子那么轻。他们坐在一起，望着最后一缕夕阳渐渐消逝。


	5. 带我走吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我喜欢杏子。”
> 
> “那是因为你他妈的就是个娘娘腔。”

他们俩根本没法同时在厨房里做早餐。Noel一开始做就明白了这一点。但他也在尽力说服自己，两个大男人——还他妈是中年男人！——当然能安安静静地煎个鸡蛋，烤片面包。

Peggy的老朋友Doris来看她了，她曾经在Peggy工作的烘焙店旁边的炸鱼薯条摊做过一段时间。她又会说话，还很开朗，而Peggy刚好又温和又谨慎，Noel一直都挺喜欢她的。Peggy睡醒了，漫不经心地听着她喋喋不休的话，一切都挺正常，直到Doris问了她一个问题，而Peggy则警示般地看了Noel一眼。Doris立刻有自知之明地闭上了嘴。这让Noel突然意识到了，她们俩想进行大人的对话，不想让小孩子听见——他都五十四了还他妈的是小孩子。于是他借口说要去做早餐，离开了客厅。这就是他深陷当下这个处境的原因。跟Liam一起手忙脚乱地折腾烤面包机，不断在心里安慰自己他们一定，一定做得到。好巧不巧Liam又撞到了他的手肘，黄油撒满了料理台。

Noel看了看橱柜，又再次仔细找了找。

“杏子酱去哪儿了？”他问道，“之前还在这里的。”

“我扔了，”Liam说，一脸漫不经心的表情。

“什么？为什么 ?”

“因为娘炮才吃杏子呢。”

“我就喜欢杏子。”Noel说。

“那是因为你他妈就是娘炮。”Liam解释道。

“那你就是傻逼！太他妈不要脸了你——”

“你激动个什么？就为杏子酱？”Liam问，“杏子？杏子？”他装模做样地做出了一个嘲笑的表情，“得了吧，把覆盆子酱给我。看好了，这才是男人吃的果酱。”他说“覆盆子”的时候夸张地卷着舌头，就好像尝到了好吃的果酱一样，然后举起拳头捶了锤果酱瓶。

“男人吃的果酱？这句话说得通吗？”Noel叫了起来。

“果酱可没对你指指点点的，闭嘴吧你个傻逼，你听起来就像个老奶奶。”

“那你听起来就像个混球，随便扔别人的果酱，那是妈的果酱！你扔她喜欢的东西干什么？”

“她不喜欢。”Liam说。

“她喜欢。”

“她不喜欢。”

“操你的，她当然喜欢。”

“Noel，”Liam打开底部橱柜的门，指了指。里面有一打多的杏子果酱瓶，全部碰都没碰。“她不喜欢，你喜欢，你就把它跟你操蛋的时髦的小杂货铺一起送过来，从来不想她喜欢什么，你看看这个。”他举起那罐覆盆子酱——家里唯一的一罐，然后再冲着他摇了摇，已经吃了一半了。

“行吧，我把订单改一下，”Noel说——算我他妈的大发慈悲，他想着，“但你他妈别碰我的杏子酱。”

“行。”

“行。”

Liam抓起乘着面包的盘子，去客厅的时候大声地摔上了厨房门。Noel从后门出去，更大声地摔上了这扇门。

Liam离开厨房，哼起了小曲子。

“Noel去哪儿了？”他妈问道。

“他整郁闷了，出去透透气，”Liam说，“他说了爱你，马上就回来。嘿，Doris，你看起来可真棒！”他吻了吻她们俩的额头。“妈，你想吃点面包吗？”他把一小块抹着覆盆子酱的面包递给她，坐到一边听她们讲话。Noel能回家，一切都变得正常起来，这真的太好了。天知道，他一直都挺想念那个臭脾气的怪人的。

Noel沿着水泥路走着，越想越生气。去他妈的Liam。他们的争吵永远都没有尽头，就连这么点儿小事都这样！男人吃的果酱！吃杏子就是弯的？Noel觉得他就应该揍弯他的大鼻子，看看它还能不能直起来！Liam永远都不思悔改，说话还像个捣蛋的小孩子，还他妈永远穿着运动服，用手拿着吃香肠，什么东西上都非得倒点儿醋。光是看到他，Noel就能气得发疯。他冲动，不现实，贪婪，无可救药，让人恐惧——每天跟Liam打交道简直是锻炼自己管理肾上腺激素分泌的最佳方法。这样的生活简直是无止境的战争。

他向斯托克波特路走去，穿过一条狭窄的小路，想起来曾经在这里被一群恶棍堵过一次，在这场暴力版的捉人游戏中，Liam几乎一直都在不停地招惹他们，要么就是被他们报复。但话说回来，他们俩当时都是这样的混混。

那天晚上，他跟Liam在自由贸易大厅看完演出，穿过这条路走回家，他们把坐公交车的钱都拿来买酒了。突然，他听到了有叫喊声在他们背后慢慢地聚集起来——四个磕嗨了的瘦高个儿，他们要揍Liam，显然是因为Liam上了他们的妹妹。操，Noel觉得他们听起来就像一群恶犬，又蠢又吓人，而且肯定还不止这四个人。 很快地，他们的叫喊就变成了愤怒的咒骂。

“你他妈的离我妹妹Brenda远一点，听到了吗？”他们中有一个人吼着。

“行啊，但你能让她离开我吗？”Liam夸耀道，隔着裤子做了一个粗鲁的手势。

“老天爷，Liam，”Noel低声道。的确是这样，光是靠他那双长着浓黑睫毛的大眼睛，再加上他爽朗的笑容，Liam根本不必去追女孩子，她们会来追他。但即使是这样，有些事情能跟兄弟讲，有些事情就他妈应该闭嘴不提。

“你再说一遍？”那个男孩儿说，“你再说一遍，你这个蠢蛋？我怎么就听不懂呢，大舌头？你他妈是脑子有问题吗？你识不识字啊？”

Liam突然变得羞怯，安静了下来，尴尬地揉了揉鼻子。Noel可以肯定他只是想伸手掩盖住他的怯懦。Liam不是很会读书，这显而易见，但很多人都不知道。Noel挤过去，径直走到离那个陌生男孩的鼻子仅一尺的距离停了下来。

“操你的，给我滚，”他恶狠狠地咬着牙说，“别再跟他说一个字。”他要比他们四个都矮，但他见过的世面要比他们多得多，他们都看出来了这一点。

“又没说你，”那个男孩阴沉着脸说，“关你屁事啊。”

“他是我兄弟，就是我的事，”Noel啐了口唾沫，“你要是敢动他一根手指头，我他妈就弄死你，现在给我滚开。”

他们照做了，这让Noel长舒一口气，靠在了Liam身上。

“你真的会跟他们打架吗？”Liam问。

“唔，打是能打，但我情愿别打，你知道吧，要么人手相同，要么准备好，要么——要么其他什么的。老天爷，Liam，看在兄弟的面子上，你能给我挑一个没有同伙的混蛋吗？”

“我自己挑看得顺眼的女孩儿，打架也我自己来，我才用不着你呢。”

“狗屁的用不着！就在刚刚你差点儿让人把你脑浆打出来。”

“滚吧。”Liam一把推开他，消失在黑暗里。

大约一个星期以后，Noel回到了Inspiral Carpets搬运设备。又过了差不多一个星期，妈给他酒店前台留言，说Liam有天晚上跟他兄弟出去玩，被一群人打了，有个人拿锤子敲破了他的脑袋，现在被送到医院去了。“那个Brenda。”他说，他们甚至都不怎么记得那人长什么样子，就是他砸了Liam的脑袋，又大笑着跑路，留Liam躺在街上，汩汩流血。

等Noel几个月后回家，Liam早已经出院了，但没有好转。要说的话，他变得比以往糟糕几十倍——更加粗鲁，冲动，随心所欲。比这还糟糕的是，他开始吸可卡因了。

“你敢这样子回家试试。”Noel早就在他耳边轻声警告过他，那是他首次发现他在街头跟他朋友们磕嗨。Liam似乎能在妈面前控制好自己，或者至少是回房间吸完再出来。但只要在她看不见的地方，一切都没保证了。跟所有其他的欲望一样，Liam对白粉爱得要命。

当然，过去几年里，Noel自己大多时候都是磕嗨的状态。但这件事不一样。Liam才十八岁，他大大的眼睛里满是快活，柔软的嘴又总是好奇地问东问西，他非常，非常不一样。Noel自己挣钱，知道该怎么生活。但Liam刚拿到手里的钱立刻就能花出去，Noel很肯定他口袋里一个子儿都没有，那么他为什么在跟Billy Bly说话？Noel把调试吉他的事抛到脑后，走近他们瞧了瞧。

Liam就站在金黄色的灯光下面，胳膊撑在桌子上，鬼鬼祟祟的向前倚着身子。Bill问了他一句什么，他露出了一个小小的坏笑，低垂下眼睛，有可能是无意识地咬住了下嘴唇——Noel只能相信他自己也没意识到——但毫无疑问，这动作迷人又挑逗。Bill Bly着迷地看着他，Noel想都没想，径直穿过了整个房间。

他抓住了Liam的衣领。“跟我去厕所，现在。”他说，然后把他往厕所的方向推搡了一把。“你他妈要是敢碰他一下——”他对Bill说，而Bill只是笑了笑。

Noel带着怒气地闯进脏兮兮的卫生间，看到Liam阴沉的表情之后变得更加愤怒。

“听我说，不许——我说不许——他妈的围着Bill Bly那样的人瞎转悠搞毒品，懂吗？”

“不，我他妈的不懂，我压根儿不知道你在说什么。”

“我说，你要么自己掏钱买，要么最后只能从你屁眼里搞出来，不许这么做。操，拿着。”Noel从他的夹克衫的兜里掏出一个小袋子递给他，“你要是没了就来找我，任何人都不行，除了我，明白吗？”

“你他妈说的容易，你从来就不在身边！你要是跑到他妈的德国去搬这搬那，跟在那些奥尔德姆傻逼身边怎么办？”

“我不知道，”Noel有点绝望地说，“找个活干，挣钱买，就跟我们其他人一样。总之记住，要是有人跟你说什么东西是免费的，他就是在撒谎。”

不久以后，他们就有了自己的乐队，自己的技师，自己的钱和毒品。人们满足他们的一切需求，而且看起来都是免费的。从那以后才能说是一切都失控了。Noel想，至少他们俩一直都在一起，他能知道Liam都要干什么，尽管他自己的状态也好不到哪儿去。他不太记得接下来的几年时光，但他觉得应该都没什么问题。因为要是有什么不好的地方，Liam早就嚷嚷了。

Noel抵达斯托克波特路的时候，放慢了脚步，直直地盯上了路上的橱窗，把愤怒抛到了九霄云外。这座小城市还没怎么变过，真是太神奇了。他听人说过Burnage早就变了，他们说现在这里到处都是嬉皮士傻逼们，留着八字胡，挤在市中心附近的社区里。但他压根儿不相信。这里可是曼彻斯特： Tesco和薯条摊——妈曾经给他钱让他去那跑腿，当铺里零碎的钻石还排在天鹅绒托盘里，橱窗里堆满了自行车，电视机，还有劣质吉他，家长们总是会给他们孩子买一把当圣诞礼物，让他们直到复活节都能闭嘴。

但是吉他就是吉他，看到它们的时候，他感到呼吸有点急促。对Noel来说，音乐的重要性是介于呼吸和性爱之间的，他还在呼吸着，左手也还好好的，但却没有带吉他过来。当然，他原本想当天晚上就回去，可没预料到多年以后会在这里又住下来，尽管是跟他弟弟在一起，还偷偷摸摸的，他们妈就在触手可及的地方慢慢逝去。他想着，怪不得自己心情这么差。他仔仔细细地看着橱窗里乱七八糟堆在一起的琴头，直到视线定格在一把小小的西班牙吉他身上。它被单独摆在一边，周围全都是冒牌的Fender和Ibanez垃圾货。在一堆带着烟草熏痕和酒渍的劣等货中，它散发着淡淡的金色光芒，它琴身上雕刻的脸蛋让他想到了Anais小时候的样子。于是他走进店里，往柜台上放了五十五磅，想看看店主能不能发现自己是谁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我（Jeevey）写这篇故事参考了网上的资料，以尽最大可能地保证地理位置上的真实性。Tesco和当铺什么的都在离斯托克波特路一到两米的位置，正好是男孩儿们去城里玩会经过的地方。
> 
> 我也不知道Noel是不是真的喜欢杏子酱，但我估计他会喜欢的。因为这就是那种特时髦的人会喜欢的玩意儿，就像他们会喜欢吃豆腐，脸上还沾残渣一样。


	6. 探索公园

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “操，我太开心了，我可能会死在这。”
> 
> “我好像磕断了一颗牙。”

几个小时后，Noel拿着一个用老式纸盒装起来的西班牙吉他，揣着两首新曲子，慢慢地走回了家。经过探索公园的时候，他停下来，看着一群小男孩踢足球。或者说，看一群小男孩和一个高一点儿的，看起来凶神恶煞的人踢足球。那是Liam，带头冲在球场里，一边大叫着，一边挥着手，声音比别人两倍还要大。就在这时，球被踢到他脚边，可以射门了。Noel抬起手，吹了个长长的口哨。听到这声音，Liam扭过头来望了望，球立刻就被抢走了，他还被撞翻在地上。

“暂停！暂停！”Liam吼道。他爬起来，一边笑着吐出嘴里的草，一边朝Noel慢悠悠地走过去，打量着他。“噢，Gallagher先生，您最近都在忙些什么？”他说。

Noel的脸微微有点红，他举起新买的吉他给他看。这其实是他们曾经巡演途中的一个老笑话，Noel写完新歌的样子总是很像他才做完爱，但有时候他真做完了，看起来却像是写了新歌。Liam是第一个发现的人，而且没完没了地拿这件事笑他。很久以前Noel就放弃挣扎了，他就是控制不了。他开心的时候就是会变得面色潮红，心不在焉，无忧无虑的，事实是，他现在感觉非常好。Liam咧嘴笑了笑。

“好吧，”他说，“刚好你来了，我们这两队人都不齐呢。”

“什么 ？不！你他妈想都别想。再说了，我不在家你还跑出来干什么？”

“妈跟Doris非让我滚出去，她们说我要把她们整疯了，就这样。”

“那是肯定的。但Doris现在肯定都走了。”

“Paul过来了，他想今晚陪妈睡觉。来嘛，贱人，比赛不等人啊。”

“你疯了吧。”

“是你太他妈迟缓了。快来。”

于是Noel跟了上去，看到了一群大概十四岁左右的小男孩，他们跟Liam已经混得很熟了。

Noel告诉他们自己踢中场。但一个长着龅牙斜眼的男孩儿坚定地回绝了他：“不行，他太壮了，而且老是耍赖。我们就算多一个人在中场也不一定能赢，你去那边。”

“呃，他跑两步就不行了，但我跑得还挺快的。”Noel说。

“好了，他忍不住，待会儿一定只盯着我看，绝对的。你就在我右边，好吧？他们在右边防守比较弱。我们待会儿上场了，你就在我右上方，准备好等球踢过来了就射门。我们就让他手忙脚乱，这个肥屌。小伙子们，千万别抽烟啊，跑两步就喘不上气真他妈太惨了。准备好了吗？”

这个方法生效了——虽然效果不大。也就是说，他们的策略进行得挺成功，Liam显然有拿破仑那样的天赋去鼓动士气。Noel很快就意识到，自己面对着一帮脏兮兮的小军团，他们都争先恐后地要为Liam冲锋陷阵，而Liam第一遍就迅速学会了所有的耍赖手法，并且毫不犹豫地把它们用了个遍。虽然他肺活量不行，但硬是用勇气和气势给扛住了，就连Noel也动摇不了他。事情很快就变得难看了起来，Noel以为整个世界里的脏话就没有他不知道的，但他居然从那个斜眼小伙子嘴里学了几句新的，还自己发明了几句。等到路灯慢慢亮起来，他们那帮新朋友四散回家，Noel才跪坐了下来，吐出嘴里的血，想着是不是彻彻底底吐一场比较好。

Liam看着小男孩们，他们很快就消失在了黑夜里。“老天爷，我太快乐了，我可能要死在这。”他说着，跑到边场呕吐了起来。

“你就是个疯子。天，我觉得我好像磕断了一颗牙。”

“感觉还不错吧？”Liam朝Noel走去，顺便弯下腰来从草地里捡了点儿什么东西。

“噢噢噢！太他妈棒了，这儿还有呢。”

“Liam，你在开玩笑吧，你不会是要——”

“怎么的？”

“这个操蛋的魔法蘑菇啊，你没告诉那些小孩子们吧？”

“得了吧，我才不需要告诉他们呢。他们的哥哥什么的会跟他们讲的。而且他们早就知道了，看见没？”他指了指，果然，一个小孩子正在草地上弯着腰捡蘑菇装到口袋里。Liam拿了一点儿，递给Noel。

“你认真的吗？”Noel说，“操他的魔法蘑菇。你今年十一岁吗？咱们回到十一岁了，是这个意思吧？”

“咱们不都挺想的吗。”Liam说，往嘴里扔了一个大的，笑了起来。

过了一会儿，他们都平躺了下来，眯着眼睛看着慢慢出现的月亮。Liam觉得它看起来很像一个舞女，臀上围着纱巾，正回过头看着他们俩。“这就来，亲爱的。”他嘟囔着。曼彻斯特已经干燥了好几天了，所以草地躺起来很舒服，就好像有人用凉凉的嘴唇在吻他的背。Noel却不这么觉得。他不停地动来动去，直到把头安置在Liam的肚子上，再把手揣到袖子里才安分下来。与此同时，Liam躺在那里一动不动，想着要是能把Noel装到肚子里带走该多好，这样他就会是一颗永远都不会离开自己的火热的炮弹。他喜欢这个主意，月亮也喜欢，因为它正回过头对着Liam微笑。他们身下的草地似乎在不停地呼吸着，这让Liam伸出一只手来安抚了一下Noel。

“没事的。”他说。

Noel哼了哼，表示自己懂。他一直都懂。Liam能看到他的脑袋的轮廓，他的头发因为奔跑而被吹得根根竖直，还沾着汗水。他躺在Liam肚子上，就好像一只脏兮兮的尖利的刺猬，被风鞭挞着，又被星辰所照亮。他正好奇地看着月亮，似乎在等它开口说点什么。

“你记不记得Bono曾经认识一个女孩，她身上围着围巾挂着吊坠什么的，她给他跳舞，但他就是追不到她？”他问道。

被包围在黑暗中，Liam笑了：“记得。”

Noel抬了抬头，“Johnny，带你妹妹去月亮上走一圈，”他说，如同这就是一切的答案。而一切真的就这样说通了。

“我看到月亮，月亮也看到我。”Liam接了下去。

那是一首他们妈曾经在他睡觉之前给他念过的小诗，那时候他太小了，根本拿不动书，当然也没法读。他喜欢她轻柔的声音，也喜欢蜘蛛丝一般的钢笔画，还有坐在一旁的，假装没有在听她念书的Paul和Noel。

“上帝保佑月亮，上帝也将保佑我。”Noel念道，结束了这首诗。

“Noel。”

“嗯。”

“我很怀念，我——太他妈怀念这一切了。”

“我也是。”

一分一秒，时间静静地过去，微风，月亮，草地都显得如此可爱，它们仿佛都在诉说着同一件事情。  
“Noel。”

“嗯。”

“我爱你。”

Liam屏气凝神了很久才敢接着呼吸，他害怕Noel听到这会站起来然后走掉。但一分一秒过去，Noel没有走，到最后Liam觉得自己必须得做点什么——颤抖着长呼一口气，他想，这可真是太逊了。但Noel没有走，他动都没动。他只用胳膊撑着自己坐起来，挪动了过来，在Liam的鬓角印上了一个轻轻的吻，先是左边，然后是右边，就像他很久以前做过的一样，太久了，他几乎记不起是什么时候，但Liam明白那都是真心的。

“我也爱你，”Noel说，“混蛋，我爱你胜过世界上的所有东西，除了妈。我发疯一样爱着你，你这个傻逼。”说完，他把头靠在Liam的肩膀上，哼起了一个曲调，昏昏欲睡起来。Liam轻轻地碰着他刺猬一样的短头发，它们要比看起来柔软很多，Noel没有动，跟随着他的曲调，他用手指轻轻敲打着Liam的胸膛，na-na-na。Liam把脸埋进了他的肩膀，伸出手来紧紧抱住他，祈祷他们明天早上都能记得这一刻。


	7. 我们在早晨无所事事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “闭嘴，我才不想要你的肉汁。”  
> “你爱死我的肉汁了，你想跟我的肉汁整晚做爱呢——嗷！”

“我说，让一让。”第二天早上，厨房里的Noel又重复了一遍。

“嗯 ?”Liam心不在焉地说。

“你挡到我了。”

Noel越过他，拿了一瓶黄油，纳闷儿着Liam今天早上怎么看起来这么快活。他明明白白记得他们昨天在公园里睡着了，然后被警察当作出来打炮的人给轰走了。他还记得在月亮里看到了一个深色头发的女孩儿，穿着银色的纱巾，肩膀上垂吊着一串串令人惊叹的碎钻。她不停地跟自己说着我爱你，我爱你，别的什么也没说。或许Liam昨晚又开溜了，跑到酒吧去玩了？那也不可能，在酒吧能遇见的女人不可能让他变成现在这个梦幻又满足的样子。

“你到底怎么了？”Noel狐疑地问。

“嗯 ?”Liam在小锅前手忙脚乱，抬起头来看了他一眼。

“你。都找不着北了。”

Liam有点不好意思了，胡渣下的脸红一块白一块，“我也不知道，”他说，“我就是——挺开心的。”

“别了，很倒我胃口。”

Liam点了点头，摸了摸下巴——他的眼睛突然瞪大了，仿佛是想起了什么激动人心的惊喜的事。

“老天爷，我走了，”Noel说，“我去跟妈一起吃。”

Peggy已经醒了，Noel把早餐递给了她。她吃的越来越少，Noel庆幸她喝茶还会加点奶，以补充一点卡路里。她总是拿到茶就喝，于是他们一天下来恨不得给她递一亿次。但她的手拿不稳寻常的马克杯，只能用带着盖子和吸管的杯子喝茶。就在昨天，他看到Joan悄悄地拿过勺子喂她吃饭，便飞快躲进厕所，抹了抹眼睛，仿佛它们灼热得难以忍受。

她吃得很疲惫。豆子和土司嚼起来太麻烦了，她就吃了几口便开始昏昏欲睡起来。Noel把盘子端走，坐下来继续写他昨天开始创作的新曲子，又无视了走进客厅的Liam。

他以前从没在他妈面前弹过吉他。他小时候学吉他总是躲在自己房间，把门关得死死的，痛恨着房间里Liam的存在。不久以后，他开始突然意识到男生会嫉妒他，并且尊重他的想法，女生会偷偷看他，和他走进漆黑的小巷子，跟他亲热一番，而就为了他弹的吉他，人们甚至还他妈会给他钱。但妈和他们家就得另当别论了。就像他满床的唱片从来都只在耳机里放给自己听一样，这件事情对他来说是一个秘密。

但尽管她睡着了，看得出来她还是挺喜欢的，于是他便接着弹了下去。

他摸索到了一段新调子，一段不错的riff，但仅此而已。灵感就这么淡去了。他一遍遍地弹着那段riff，轻轻地哼着调子，试图给曲子找到一个不错的结尾。他把腿收了收，好让Liam过去，但Liam停了下来，站在那里看着他。

Noel抬头看了看他。他看到Liam把自己的脸刮得干干净净的，穿上了一件海蓝色的针织衫，他的皮肤在这颜色的衬托下看起来就像象牙那么白皙。他站在那里，歪着头，静静地听着。

“音色不错。”他说，冲着吉他点了点头。

“最好是这样，花了不少钱呢。”Noel说，“就是琴弦太垃圾了。”

Liam盯着吉他琴身上雕刻的脸蛋，“看起来挺像Lennon小时候的样子。”他若有所思地说道。

Noel点点头。Lennon和Anais本来就是表兄妹，他们小时候都长着同样漂亮的小脸蛋。他想起了最开始的时候，他们俩总是在一起玩。要是能跟两个爸爸共度一天，他们俩简直能激动地闹疯了。他和Liam曾经也一起把孩子带出来玩，他们四个去动物园，去放风筝，开碰碰车，或者去遛狗，他们不常和孩子们住在一起，所以为了和他们拉近关系几乎什么都做。当Lennon突然消失后，Anais会不会想他呢？Lennon又是怎么看待自己的呢？Noel想着，不知道Lennon现在长大了过得怎么样。他在网上看到过照片，他现在是个漂亮的小伙子了，虽然有点太女性化，没Liam那时候帅气。

“你在厨房干嘛？”看到Liam往厨房走去，他好奇地问道。

“今晚有球赛，所以我想着我来做点烤肉。”

“什么？？”

“我，下厨，做烤肉。”Liam缓慢的说，就好像Noel听不懂英语一样。

“你要下厨？”

“对，妈好几年前就教我了怎么做周日烤肉，我做的虽然没她的好，但也不吃死人。”他说，“一个人没磕嗨的时候能做这么多事情，挺有意思的。”

“你想让我相信你要做周日烤肉？”

“你能说个不是问句的话吗？我说了我是在做，对吧？你一定觉得我是个傻逼。”

“没有啦——”Noel说。

“没关系，兄弟，我知道你是这么想的。”Liam至少在三秒以内看起来的确并不在乎。“给Paul打电话让他五点到吧？要不然我把他头打掉。”

Noel打完电话，又坐下来弹他的曲子，但只弹了半分钟不到。他没灵感了。他拿出手机，开始创建歌单。American standards电台的音乐，Sean O’Riada的电影原声带，他小的时候在Gay Byrne Hour电台听到过的那种歌，还有他爸把CD机砸烂之前他们听过的——Vicki Carr，Nat King Cole，Johnny Mathis——他小时候在房间里放这些朋克，他妈可能听到过。还有一些粗制滥造，哭天喊地的抒情曲，以及他的个人曲和Liam的歌，当然，还有他和Gem的不插电，因为他总是暗暗觉得妈可能很喜欢Gem...他搜罗了他能想到的所有可以把Peggy和现实连接在一起的歌。他把音箱插上，这是他和Liam自己开始赚钱之后给她买的第一件东西。接着，又给Cecile发了条短信。

“送盏熔岩灯过来，5点左右行吗？”

她立刻回复了：“呃，七十年代的那种吗？”

“大一点的，”他回复道，“要红色的。”

“好。”

接下来的二十分钟，他弹着自己刚刚创作的曲子。这首曲子很简单，也很好听，相当好听。他在笔记本里草草记下剩下几句歌词，然后起身去厨房看了看。Liam在那叮叮当当地泡茶，哼唱着Noel这首新歌的和声部分。他已经记住歌词了。

老天爷。不可否认，他是一个难对付的混蛋，但还是有天赋的。Noel想起了第一次听他唱歌的场景。

怎么可能会有人相信Liam——Liam！——能在乐队唱歌呢？反正Noel不信，妈也不信，他所有的朋友都不信。他19岁的时候不过就是天天追女孩子，磕到嗨，在足球场里打架。Noel很确定，就算Liam那群朋友不认为只有基佬才玩音乐——虽然他们真是这样认为的——他们也太蠢了，根本不可能会任何乐器。Noel那时候做工作人员已经有几年了，尽管每一场当地的演出Liam都会去看，但他完全没有表现出任何对音乐本身的兴趣。Noel觉得他来这儿就是为了钓女孩儿和嗑药的。

所以说他去看Liam和他叫The Rain的乐队演出时，他完全搞不懂该看什么，他特地去得很晚，这样就不用跟别人说话。台上就站着他弟弟，立在刺眼的聚光灯下，唱得就像——Noel也不知道该怎么形容。他的声音有着让人震惊的甜美，就像一个有点坏的唱诗班男孩，饱含着野性和欲望。他一动不动地站在那，几乎连眼睛都不眨。他完全沉浸在音乐里，用唱歌根本不能形容他的动作。他似乎完全看不到周围的环境。

太他妈的震惊了，而且Noel越看越觉得是这样。他一次也没想过站上舞台，弹他自己的曲子赚钱。他的歌都是用来发泄自己的情绪的，他只给自己弹。但Liam很显然也在发泄情绪，只不过是站在舞台上的灯光下。他的愤怒，恐惧，渴望，他那几近凶狠的毫无章法的肢体动作，他那没人能理解的怪异的气场，还有他自己——全部都摆在舞台上，它们像是一匹怒吼的野兽，要撕破他的身体冲出来，但你只能在他唱完每一句歌词之后，微微抬起的眼皮下看到它。站在台上的是个彻彻底底的陌生人，绝对不可能是他弟弟。而他的声音——Noel必须要占有它。他甚至都不清楚这个念头是什么意思，但他必须要让这声音变成他的东西，他必须这么做。

歌曲结束了。Liam开始注意周围的环境，尽管Noel站在酒吧最暗的一个角落，他还是立刻发现了他。他的脸上突然充满了期望，叛逆和温柔。这让Noel愣在原地，大脑一片空白，但Liam马上移开了视线。两周以后，Liam要他加入他那满是瘾君子的朋友和狗屎一般的设备的乐队。他同意了。

他们坐在Noel和Louise的公寓里——实际上是Louise的公寓。但他们俩住一起，房间里也有一点他的东西。他巨他妈自豪，并且暗地里很享受给客人递杯茶，把沙发上的报纸拿走好让他们坐下来这种事情。当然，不是他自己的沙发，这点对他来讲很重要。

Liam说晚上要到他这儿来看球赛的那一秒，Noel就明白他要问自己乐队的事情了。星期五晚上Louise总是会去画廊工作，而且他也知道自己会怎么回答他。但虽然这事谈起来很简单，他还是以为会更容易一点。所以他拿起了吉他，弹了一小段和弦，等着看Liam怎么说。他提出了附加条件：他可以加入乐队，但他得成为乐队的头。这样乐队就会变成他的——借此Liam也会变成他的。他弹了一会儿，唱到新写的和声部分的时候，Liam突然打断了他。

“你是怎么做到的？”他问。

“做什么 ?”

“你唱歌，听起来像...像个男人，你唱歌听起来像个男人。”Noel有点窘迫，没有开口。“我不太喜欢我的声音，”Liam坦白道，“我觉得我听起来有点像个女孩子。”

“你听起来不像个女孩子。”

“那就是基，我觉得我听起来很基。”

“你听起来不基。”

“他妈的有点基好吧。”Liam坚持道。

“你他妈听起来不基。”

“行吧，那你怎么形容？”

Noel的脸皱了起来，就好像他遇到了棘手的问题一样。

“我不知道，你听起来... ...就是我想要的样子。”

他们突然安静了一会儿。

“好吧，行。”

“行什么？”

“行——你他妈就是我的乐队的头了，”liam露出了一个不常见的笑容，这让Noel突然不确定到底是谁占了上风。

现在，他就在厨房里自顾自的唱着歌，听起来不像个女孩子，但很像...像一个男人，一个心彻底碎过一两次的，傲慢又温柔，同时又倔强的男人。这个疯子，他简直无可救药。你既想给他盖好被子哄他睡觉，又想拿棍子砸破他的头。这两件事情Noel都做过，做哪一件只取决于当天情况怎么样。

门铃响了起来，是Joanie，她过来跟Peggy聊聊天。Noel带她进屋的时候，Peggy的眼睛都亮起来了，他不由地想着她是不是很希望能有个女儿。Joanie询问她感觉怎么样，这场对话立刻就变成好朋友之间的窃窃私语。于是他走开了。

Liam的厨艺相当不错。Noel不可能亲口说出来，但他觉得在他吃第三盘的时候，Liam脸上露出的轻柔的，得意的微笑就表明自己已经暴露了这个想法。Peggy也很喜欢，她直坐起来，慢慢地咀嚼着，甚至过了她平常睡觉的时间很久了，她还在享受着这顿晚餐。只有Paul一直在称赞着Liam。这个可怜虫还没结婚，一直都将就着吃他自己做的菜或者是酒吧里卖的食物。

“太棒了，Liam，”Peggy说。她盘子里的食物都几乎吃完了。Liam开心地凑过去，她吻了吻他的额头。“这些土豆真的很美味。”

“那些是Noel做的。”Liam说。Peggy惊讶地转过头来看着他。

“不是我，”Noel尴尬地说，“全都是Liam做的，我只是把它们剁碎了一下而已。”

“那也剁得很好了，亲爱的。”她说道。

Noel想着，这该不会是她吃的最后一顿饭吧，就算真的是最后一餐，他们又怎么会知道呢？要是她吃的最后一口食物是罐头土豆怎么办？他不能让这种事情发生，于是他掏出手机来给Cecile发了条短信：“送牛油果，酸奶，香蕉，蓝莓这类东西过来。还有芒果，再来一个搅拌机。”Peggy吃完之后，很快就又困乏地睡着了。他们便把摆在她床边当餐桌用的一张张小桌子拆开摆放好。

客厅里只能摆得下一张好一点儿的靠椅，他们把房间收拾好，打开电视准备看比赛的时候就意识到了这个问题。Paul像往常一样坐在了一张凳子上，显然，那把舒服的靠椅就归Noel了。虽然只是一把Aston Villa的椅子，但还是不错的。然而，他还没完全坐下来，Liam就跳到了他身上，坐在了他的大腿上。他几乎要忘记Liam能有一千吨那么重，更不要提他的身高差不多有七英尺。

“你他妈干什么啊，Liam。”

“让一让。”

“什么？快滚开！”

“嗷！别动了，疼！”

“我就是让你疼，傻逼！从我的椅子上滚出去！”

“我他妈刚给你做了约克郡布丁，还有肉汁！给我挪点儿位置！”

“闭嘴，我才不想要你的肉汁。”

“你爱死我的肉汁了，你想跟我的肉汁整晚做爱呢——嗷！”

“我他妈什么都看不见！”

“别折腾你兄弟了，”他们妈的声音突然从床上传来。她没说是哪个兄弟——她甚至醒都没醒。Noel觉得简直是不可思议。她就算是快去世了或者是睡着了也在看着他们。他们最终还是挤在一起，戳着对方，哈哈大笑着。Liam是想办法挤进了靠椅，但同时他的长腿还是架在Noel的大腿上。这时候，门铃突然又响了一声。

“上帝，Cecile动作也太快了，怎么做到的。”Noel说，他爬起来准备去开门，又转过身指着Liam警告说：“你最好别把我的位子给占了。”

但门口站着的不是来送奶昔水果的人。那个男人站在台阶上，骨瘦如柴，红发也褪色了，挺着常年酗酒而鼓胀的肚子——他看着Noel，他的脸和Noel的一样，只不过留下了时间和长年暴戾的痕迹。

Noel摔上了门，径直走回到厨房，一言不发。正如他所想的，Liam出现在他身后。

“把Paul叫过来。”他说。他把手撑在桌子上，集中精力遏制住一阵阵的恶心感。

“告诉我，”两个兄弟都站在厨房里的时候，他说，“为什么咱爸在门外。”


	8. 我们破碎的心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你他妈真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”  
> “我不懂你在说些什么。”

尽管厨房里什么事情都没发生，但那里似乎依旧震耳欲聋。冰箱的散热器又开始响个不停，暖气管的声音听起来就像老鼠在偷偷摸摸地冲马桶，主灯嘶嘶的电流声，还有Noel艰难用力的呼吸声。他们父亲为什么会在门外？很显然，因为他欠打了。Laim很久以前就发过誓，他要是敢回来就要把他腿打断。但说真的，他为什么会在这？Liam看了看Paul，他比自己和Noel都要高大很多，一张脸总是因为自信和醉酒而涨得通红。但现在他的脸是灰白色的。  
“你他妈真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，我简直不敢相信。”Liam说。  
“我不知道你在说些什么。”  
“你给他打电话让他过来。”  
“我什么都没跟他说过。”  
“那他为什么会在这儿，Paul？”  
“他现在住在这里，Liam，他回来有好几年了，就住在街角，他还在街上看到过她——”  
“你就这么让这件事情发生了？你让他跟她说话 ？你们现在是怎么着，好兄弟了？”  
“他至少也是我们的父亲，”Paul维护着他，“他们结婚都有二十年了，我觉得他们得找个机会道别。”  
“你他妈觉得？你问过我们了吗 ?”Liam指责道。Noel还靠在厨房桌子上，指节发白，手死死地扣住桌子边缘，一言不发地深呼吸着。老天爷，Liam见过这场景，但他几乎都快忘记了。现在他又想起来了，Noel因为恐惧而浑身僵硬是他全世界最害怕的场面。  
“我没觉得有什么问题，”Paul说着，“都过了那么多年了，别人都长大了，原谅了过去的一切，就你们俩，你们俩从来就不肯跟过去一笔勾销，每一件事都他妈记得清清楚楚。”  
“你有病吗？”Liam问道，“我们不原谅他，那是因为他从来也没道过歉，一笔勾销！你是不是忘记——”  
“我什么都没忘记，但我觉得他也没那么坏。的确，他喝醉酒的时候是个混蛋——”  
“他就没有不喝醉的时候——”  
“谁不是呢？”Paul继续道，“我觉得吧，咱们都是罪有应得。而他，”他指了指Noel，“他总是先去招惹爸找打的。要是爸想掐死他，那也是他自己求之不得的事情，我要是他爸，我也会——”  
没听他说完，Liam一拳就砸在Paul的鼻子上，紧接着扑上去掐住他的脖颈。不可思议，他这么容易就被打趴下了。就像一个人型的气球，塞满了面粉而鼓鼓涨涨的，血流到了厨房里白净的地板上。Liam狠狠地揍着他，一下一下地似乎要把他的眼睛给砸出来。原本厨房里的低声交谈变成了一系列的新噪音，咒骂声，砸打声，还有Paul的脑袋砸在地上的声音，它们跟厨房里原本的声音混杂在一起，直到Noel伸出手来把Liam拦住，他的手力气很大，Liam抬起头，Noel的脸凑在自己面前——但他先闻到了他身上传来的味道，檀香，烟草，混杂着酸橙的气味——然后，他的视野才清晰下来，看到了Noel的脸。  
“他不在场，”Noel说着，“Liam，他不在场，所以他不记得。”  
Liam甩了甩头，试图记起来那件事情，虽然那时他还很小。

他记得自己坐在厨房里的椅子上，看着妈和爸讲话。他以为他们是在交谈。她忙着准备晚餐，他爸就跟着她。她背对着厨房，Liam记得他爸像一团影子一样跟着她，手在她的臀部摸来摸去。他不停地摸着她，而她总是躲开来，不停地回过头来看着Liam。她的脸上有一道看起来像烧痕的红色的印记。他爸的声音越来越大，而她的越来越小，小到Liam几乎听不见，她说着待会儿，孩子们都还饿着，噢Tom——这类的话，Liam没有看多久，但他们似乎已经在厨房这样纠缠很久了。  
他才从街上玩耍回来，坐在厨房的椅子上看着他们。就好像是晚上电视里会放的成人节目，妈只要是逮到他在看就让他赶紧上楼睡觉。但今天饭都快做好了，她没让他去睡觉，所以没事的，他觉得看下去也没事的。  
Noel闯了进来。他已经十五岁了，到哪儿去都是风风火火的，就算是一个字不说也非得弄出许多声响来。但就算是他什么都不说，他也总是在暗暗说些什么。Liam一直都在注意听着他的声音，每一分每一秒都在听，就算他不在身边，就算他跟朋友出门去做一些青少年们视之为秘密的事情，不管他做什么，Liam都渴望能够听见他的声音。Noel在身边的时候他总是感觉好很多。  
他的闯入让妈惊地跳了起来，然后转过来看他。Liam第一次看到她的鼻子下面有些血迹。Noel的脸色当即变得很难看，他阴沉着脸，把目光转向了他爸。  
“晚饭还没好？”他粗鲁地说道。Noel从来都没有这么跟妈说过话。  
“注意你跟你妈讲话的态度。”他爸骂道。  
“你才注意你跟我妈讲话的态度。”Noel说。  
“我爱怎么跟你妈讲话就怎么讲，”他爸说。  
不知怎么的，他讲起话来总是含糊不清，妈端着一盘鸡肉，试图穿过他，他趁机又在她的臀部摸了一把。她飞快地逃走了，但什么都没说，看了看Noel，又看了看他。  
“你在这干什么？”Noel问道，“回来吃饭？住柯朗普敦路的那个婊子不给你饭吃？”妈和爸同时叫了起来——妈就好像一只受惊的小鸟，而爸就好像一辆愤怒的大卡车。“你怎么不回那儿去，跟那个染了头发的婊子住一起 ？”Noel问道，“你知道吧，我看到你了，你跟她一起出门，还有那个操蛋的小孩子，假装自己是个好父亲什么的。你给她钱花吗？”  
卡车的声音越来越大。Liam也在街上见过他们——他爸，还有一个陌生女人和一个穿着干净的小裙子，红头发梳得整整齐齐的小女孩。Liam不确定那个女人是不是他的妹妹什么的，但他看到了他爸跟那个女人走路的样子——就像他跟妈在街上走路的时候，总会装出的那副彬彬有礼又骄傲的样子。  
“她知不知道你已经有孩子了？还有个妻子 ？”Noel接着问道。  
“怎么？你说这个浑身僵硬的老女人，还有你们这几个人？”他爸说，Liam听不到他妈像小鸟一样的声音了，因为他爸那卡车一样的声音咆哮着靠近了他们，“你们可不配被称作一个家庭，你们屁都不是。一个男人为什么要被你们这种人牵制住？”  
“继续说啊，”Noel说，而他只是看着Noel，“行吧，那你怎么不回那儿去？回不了吧？我打赌她那儿还养着别的男人呢，你一走，她就把他们一个接一个的带回去——”  
爸猛地挥舞拳头，Noel当即被打倒在地上。他总是会被揍趴下。妈尖叫了一声，小鸟的声音又出现了，但Liam觉得这一次是自己的声音，因为那些小鸟们似乎都在他的脑子里。Noel的脸上，衣服上都沾上了血，一滴一滴地滴在地上。他挤出了一个笑容，但并非高兴的笑。那是扭曲嫌恶的表情，就好像他发现鞋子上粘上了屎一样。  
“那就滚到酒吧去，”他说。一团纸砸到了他爸，然后掉下来，那是一张五磅的纸钞。  
卡车咆哮了起来，挥舞着拳头怒吼着。Noel被甩开，整个人砸到了墙上。接着便安静了下来。Noel一声不吭，站起来上楼了。而他爸端着一盘土豆，走到了厨房桌子上，跟他妈说着他的腿疼。Liam努力地表现出那个小女孩一般的样子，想象自己也穿着干净的衣服，头发梳得整整齐齐。他把那盘食物推开，盘子里有他滴落的眼泪，圆润饱满，闪着光，就像一颗颗雨珠。

晚上Noel总是带着耳机听音乐。有时候他也公放出来，这样Liam也能一起听。有The Jam, the Smiths, 或者是其他什么乐队，但一定会有the Beatles，他们的歌是最好听的。每次Noel把耳机线拔出来，他就先听Noel放的歌，然后求他放Beatles给他听。他喜欢红色专辑，而Noel喜欢蓝色的那张。他们通常是听蓝色的那张。但今晚，他插着耳机，Liam听到里面传来的小小的声音：Lady Madonna, baby at your breast。Noel坐在床上，耳机插在唱片机上，低着头弹着吉他。他弹得不是很好，但唱片封面摊开放在他床上，他一遍遍地弹着同样的曲调，看起来很开心，因为专心致志而皱着眉毛，嘴角向下耷拉着。  
Liam从他枕头下面把《狮子，女巫和魔衣橱》这本书翻出来。这本书是他读过最好的一本。它原本是妈小时候的书，破旧的封面上画着一只狮子，两个小女孩，还有一根根枝叶繁茂的树枝，就好像一只只打着圈儿的小手。  
他喜欢想象他认识的人在纳尼亚传奇中会是什么角色。妈当然是海狸女士，爸就是狼，女王护卫队的队长。Paul是那只熊。Noel当然是Edmund，总是告诉Lucy她太小，太笨，做的都是错的，就像Noel一样。他总想霸占所有的糖果，跟女王单独喝茶，不许有兄弟在旁边。但Noel也有一点像Peter。Peter总是很清楚每个人该做什么。如果他们要选一个国王出来就该选Noel。  
而Liam不在这本书里，但他知道，要是Lucy真的存在的话，他们一定会是最好的朋友。她可是见过Aslan的。如果他们是朋友的话，当他被揍得头破血流回到家来，她一定会抱歉又惊讶地叫出声来，然后给他擦一点魔法药水，他们就能去和半羊人战斗。当他们长大一点以后，或许还会结婚，住在一个漂亮的小山洞里，摆上一些好椅子，每天晚上都能吃沙丁鱼和土司。  
“你要读吗？还是就看看？”Noel问，他还带着耳机，抱着吉他，但他看着Liam，Liam正呆呆地望着封面。他忘记打开书了，他看封面上Lucy，Susan和Aslan玩捉人游戏看得太入迷了。  
“读，”他说，他已经会读了，只是很慢。他打开书，正好翻到中间一页，准备向他展示他怎么读。  
但突然一阵风吹到了他的背上，卧室门被打开了。他们总是把门关得紧紧的，怎么还会自己打开？不，是他们爸，他没作声。  
门又关上了。  
“站起来准备好，你这个屁话精。”他说。  
Noel扯掉耳机，站了起来，他穿着蓝色的曼城T恤睡衣，看起来又小又脆弱。  
“知道你妈在哪吗 ？”  
“不知道。”  
他爸从Noel的桌子上拿起一本书。  
“她在床上呢。”乓的一声，书被砸到了墙上。  
“把眼睛都要哭出来了，”第二本书砸到了Noel的头，没有发出多大的声音。  
“哭啊哭，就是因为你，”他说，又砸了一个装满铅笔的马克杯，Noel躲了一下，他们是不被允许躲避的。  
“你这张大嘴——”他砸了一罐石头，这是他们去海边时捡回来的，地上顿时遍地都砸满了石头。  
“你他妈有病，”Noel吼道，“蠢蛋，肥猪，傻逼！那又不是我说的！”  
噢不，不不不，他们不能吼叫，也不能这么说话，他们爸不能容忍这样的行为。  
“就是你，你总是让她哭，总是你——”  
Liam不知道他爸怎么这么快，但呼的一声，Noel的头发就被他紧紧地抓在手里，他的脸被抵到他们两张床之间挂的镜子上，Liam跳到了床的另一头。他能听见他们的呼吸声，他能闻到空气里他爸的愤怒和汗水的味道。Noel被他抓住，徒劳地扭动着，他爸用手肘抵住他的背，狠狠地把他挤在镜子上。就好像是Noel版的日食，他的脸的一部分从他爸的肩膀后面露出来，他爸居高临下，好像要活吞了他。  
“觉得自己了不起了，嗯 ？觉得自己够厉害了？别他妈跟我耍花样，小伙子，我能让你宁愿自己从没出生过，你这个弱婊子。”  
他又狠狠地揪了一把Noel的头发，它们倒是很坚挺。他的手——由于在铲车和水泥地里工作而又大又粗糙——就放在Noel的肋骨上，慢慢地，它们挪动到了Noel的身侧，他弯了弯手指，捏了捏，又滑到了他的腰上。他提起了Noel的T恤的一角，让他的皮肤暴露出来了一小块。像是想到了什么好玩的事情，他发出了一种奇怪的声音。Noel开始扭动起来，试图推开他。  
“对，就是这样。”他爸嘀咕着，“我就喜欢有点儿反抗的。”  
“操，操，操你的你这坨屎，我他妈恨你，你这个吸屌的——”  
“没错。”他爸说。  
然后就是低吼声，拳头挥舞，家具到处砸，Noel深色头发闪过，Liam喉咙里那只恐惧的小鸟，他爸在镜子里的脸——  
爸僵住了，他从镜子里看到了Liam，Liam也能看到他，他脸涨得通红，牙齿发黄，满眼都是疯狂，他不动的时候远比他揍人的时候要恐怖。  
“下楼去。”他说。  
“我在读书。”Liam说。  
“我说下楼去。”  
“我想睡觉，我累了。”  
“Liam，我说让你走——”他叫了Liam的名字，但他紧紧抓住的是Noel，他用手指狠狠地掐住的也是Noel。他把Noel的头往后推，露出他洁白的脖颈。他把Noel抵到墙上，用整个身体压住他，直到他的呼吸变成喘气。他挤出了一个可怕的笑，露出狼一般的牙齿。  
“Liam，”Noel开口了，他喘着粗气，勉强发出声音，但他的音色很平静，“去看电视，十一点放Clangers，就——拜托了，去看动画片。”  
Liam下楼去了，但他没有打开电视。他窝在棕色和黄色相间的阿富汗毛毯里，静静的听着。不能跟Noel一起呆在房间里要糟糕得多。楼上传来的闷闷的噪声把他吓坏了，拳头锤在身体上的声音，滑动摩擦的声音，一定是Noel被推到石膏板墙面上发出来的。他爸不停的低吼声。他还听到了Noel痛苦的呻吟，但那声音太小了，他几乎不确定是不是真的。他的心都跳到了肚子里，屏气凝神地等着下一次Noel的声音。来了——声音很小，但由于声音中的痛苦和无助，他几乎不敢相信这是Noel发出来的，但就是他。接着便是长长的安静。然后——Liam的心猛地跳动起来——是他爸下楼的声音，脚步又重又缓慢。Liam把自己藏在沙发的阴影里，努力遏制住自己啜泣的呼吸声。爸没有开灯，直接走了出去，门发出一声巨响，被摔上了。天还很早，他可能是去酒吧，或者是他那住在柯朗普敦路上的情妇那里。他这一走可能要好几个小时才回来。Liam冲上楼，他害怕自己长长的影子。  
Noel躺在床上，头抵着床头板，T恤被扯起来盖住脸，腿在被单下张开着，他看起来就像一个破碎的玩偶，被榨干了每一滴血。Liam进来的时候，他没有睁开眼睛，Liam坐在他自己的床上，看着他。  
“别他妈看。”  
于是Liam假装在看天花板上变得歪歪扭扭的灯，静静地等着，Noel的呼吸声很大很急促，Liam只能听到喘息，喘息，喘息。他的手指像是在睡觉，静静地搭在T恤上，他的腿在床单下也一动不动。最后，他开始慢慢脱掉T恤，血结成块都粘在了上面，T恤下他的脸上有一道伤口，从颧骨直到下巴，伤口恐怖地裂开着，红色的血珠从里面不停渗出来，这让Liam想到了毛毛虫。现在他能看见之前没看到的了，镜子从最上面碎掉了，散了一地的碎片。就好像撒遍了整个房间的小小的光点。  
“Liam，去楼下把急救箱拿上来，”Noel静静的说，“我得把它粘起来。”  
“创可贴太小了粘不住，我觉得得缝针，妈——”  
“我他妈才不去缝针，把创可贴拿给我。”  
“我觉得你得去医——”  
“我去不了医院，我站都站不起来，好吧？给我拿创可贴来。”  
Liam跑下楼去，把急救箱拿了上来。这座房子对他来讲都是一团愤怒的黑洞，只有他们的房间是唯一的光源。于是他把门紧紧地关上，把怪物们都拦在外面。他们花了很久止血，又花了更久把血迹擦掉，好贴上创可贴。  
Noel轻轻地碰了碰他的脸，倒吸了口气。  
“好吧，操，我把伤口边缘凑到一起，你把它粘起来。”  
“我不行——”  
“你他妈必须行，长大吧。”  
创可贴很硬，他得用一把小小的银剪刀给剪开。他们顺利地把创可贴撕开，粘了五片在床头柜上，就像一个个小标签一样。Noel挪了挪，让他坐到床上来。他散发着血腥味，还有一种Liam从没闻过的苦味。他艰难地把脸凑近Liam，好让他给自己贴上创可贴。  
“好了，就这样，操他的。操——嗷！别停啊傻逼，快动手——”  
创可贴粘得歪歪扭扭，因为Liam害怕地手抖个不停，但最终，这条血红的伤口还是被白色的创可贴横着粘在了一起，没留下一处缝隙，血也不流了。Noel闭上了眼睛，把头又靠了回去。Liam站在一边静静地等着。  
“我要一条热毛巾，”Noel闭着眼睛，说道，“还有香皂。”  
Liam犹豫不决地左右望了望。  
“拜托。”  
于是他又跑了出去，拿回来一条沾满肥皂泡的热毛巾，Noel接过去的时候被烫到轻轻吸了口气。他在毯子下面动来动去擦着自己的身体，然后他突然停住了，警惕地看向了Liam。  
“给我拿点冰。”  
“没有冰了。”  
“那就拿点冷的东西来，行吧？让我他妈的一个人呆一会儿。”  
Liam跑到冰箱前面，故意磨磨蹭蹭地找了很久，最后拿回来了一包冷冻的豆子。Noel接过来，把它按在自己脸上，呼出了一口气，滑倒在床上躺了下来。他看起来旁若无人，Liam琢磨着这里是不是真的只有一个人。Noel是能看见的，但是如果Noel看不见他，那他到底存不存在呢？他自己又怎么会知道呢？  
他关了灯，爬到Noel的床上，Noel让他钻了进来，但当他准备抱住他的时候——  
“别他妈碰我。”他说。  
Liam退回到床边，把自己埋在被窝里，听着Noel的呼吸。他的呼吸声很正常，他一直默默听了很久。  
“他走了？”Noel问。  
“对。”  
他把手放到了Liam的头上，动作轻得像空气，Liam扭了扭。  
“别动。”  
“那就重一点，这样很痒。”  
Noel轻轻地扑哧笑了一声，手指用了点力挠了挠Liam的头皮，就是这样，Liam愉悦地叹了口气，整个晚上，Noel都平和地呼吸着。

Liam睁开了眼睛，他看到了Noel铁青的脸。  
“咱们怎么做？”Liam问道。  
“我们必须得问问她。”  
“我们他妈的不能问她。”  
“她只有几天了，Liam，我们必须得问问她。”  
他们看了看彼此，Noel的眼睛里满是悲伤。  
“那就我去问。”  
“不行，要是你去问，就算是她想见也不会对你说实话。但她会对我说实话的。”  
她会说实话的，然后他们又该怎么做呢 ?  
Paul还在一边，没人去照料他。他往眼睛上搭了一块凉毛巾，自己把血擦干净了。等所有人准备好了之后，他们回到客厅，围在了Peggy身边。电视被静音了，比赛还在进行着，穿着棕红色和蓝色队服的运动员们在球场上奔跑着，就像什么事情都没有发生一样。

Noel轻轻地碰了碰她的手，这几天想要叫醒她很难，而且要花很久。她慢慢睁开眼，一个一个地望着他们，似乎在思考着他们是谁。Noel静静的等着，直到她足够清醒，但他又沉默了好一会儿。他慢慢地深呼吸了两次，三次，然后转过头来看了一下Liam，他的眼睛里满是犹豫。Liam冲他点了点头。  
“爸来看你了。”Noel说，一副轻松自然的样子，就好像过去三十年他都不曾缺席一样。上帝啊，他太厉害了，这世上没有人能比Noel还勇敢。“他想——他想问候一下，你想见他吗？”  
他们不该问她的。她又老，又在生病，根本就不能理解这话的意思。Liam能够看得出来她在琢磨着他们想让她怎么回答。但接着，她的眼睛又清明起来，那个熟悉的，又温柔又倔强的母亲回来了。  
“你们爸，”她缓缓地说，“他坏透了。那几年我尝试着摆脱他，但他总是拖我们后腿。有时候我觉得上帝和魔鬼都想让我们死在他手里。这座房子...它拯救了我们。我等了那么多年，搬家的那一天我发过誓再也不会离开它。它是我的房子。是我为你们，为我自己保留的净土。他从来没进来过，他永远都别想进来。要是你们觉得我会打开门，让那个混蛋进来——”她直直地盯着Paul。“那我觉得你们可能从来都不了解我。现在，告诉那个混蛋让他滚开，让他下地狱去吧。”  
Paul去了。Noel把电视声音调大，而Liam则去冰箱拿了几瓶啤酒。他抱着酒瓶子回来的时候，Noel正坐在大靠椅里。Noel向他招招手，Liam便挤了进去，屁股紧挨着他，把腿架在他腿上。他们不停地挤来挤去，直到Noel用手臂环住他才安分下来。Liam大腿上摆着薯片，妈已经睡着了，于是他们一边吃着，一边毫不留情地嘲讽着Jack Grealish，让Paul不停地去厨房给他们拿东西。音响里放着Beatles的Revolver，他们的心默契地不停跳动着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中提到的《狮子，女巫和魔衣橱》是英国奇幻儿童文学《纳尼亚传奇》系列中的第二部，Liam在采访中提到过，这是他很喜爱的一部作品


	9. 好医生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “如果我不是你兄弟——你亲兄弟，我根本不会知道自己还能是谁。”

将近凌晨，Noel觉得不能拖了，他得马上去叫醒Liam，他轻轻走上楼，去了他们俩之前一起住过的卧室。Liam挤在小床上，以一个滑稽的姿势趴在那里，门缝里的一束光洒在他背上。他像小时候那样脸朝下趴着，握紧的拳头垫在脸蛋下面，一条腿还悬挂在床边。Liam全心全意地睡觉，那样子跟他做所有事情都是一样的。Noel走过去，蹲在了他身边。

“Liam，醒醒。”

他的眼睛立刻睁开了。

“怎么了？”

“你得下楼看看。”

他们俩一起走下楼，这场面很诡异，两个成年男人光着脚，在黑暗里小心翼翼地迈着步子，就像脚踩着秘密，正走向灾难那样。他们下楼的时候，Liam伸出手，搭在了Noel的肩膀上，他的手滚烫又让人安心。

Noel飞速地拍了拍他的手。

“你还好吗？”Liam小声地说。

“还好，就是——”

他们还没打开走廊的门就听到了那种声音。Noel一整晚都在不安地一个人听着。他们妈看起来毫无意识，但又极其不安宁，而且她——

“操。”Liam说。

他走过去，坐在她身边，拿起了她的手。他从来都不会逃避鲜血，泪水，或者是那些会让Noel变得无比焦虑的东西，而对Noel来说，能看到他用自己的大手握住她的手，这让他安心了很多。Liam回过头来质询地看着他。

“她这样多久了？”

“一整晚都是这样。但前半个小时突然加速恶化了。”

Liam用大拇指按在了她的手腕处。

“操他的。”

“没错。”

Peggy开始掀开盖在身上的毯子。“好热啊，太热了，”她抱怨道，“把窗户打开，我够不着窗户。”

他们看了看彼此。

“她冻得像块冰，Noel，手都冻紫了，你看到了吗？”

“知道。妈，听着，很抱歉，但我们不能开窗，外面还是冬天呢。或许我们能给你——”

“我说了我想开窗户。妈妈！妈妈，他们不让我开窗，我好热——”

“上帝啊。你打电话喊医生了吗？”

“没，我——我想等着看看天亮了情况怎么样，我不想打扰医生，你——”

“Noel？给他打电话。”

Noel没有去想为什么他听到自己弟弟的命令会感到如释重负，他拿起厨房架子上的手机，它整晚都在播放着The Bachelors的一些伤感歌曲。有一瞬间他恐惧地以为自己把医生的电话号码给删了，但还好，号码还存着。忙音只响了两下就接通了，医生似乎还在睡梦中，迷迷糊糊的声音有点沙哑，感谢上帝。

“这里是George Gregson医生。”

“你好，呃，很抱歉这时候给你打电话。我是Noel Gallagher，Peggy是我母亲——”

“我知道，小伙子。怎么了？”

“她——我不知道怎么形容。情况很糟糕，她有点神志不清了。”

“脉搏快吗？手脚发紫？发着烧，气息短促？”

“对，就是你说的这样。”

“她有没有咳出一些粉红色的东西？”

“啊，没有，我还没看到她咳出什么来。”

“她咳了些玩意儿出来！”Liam在客厅里叫道，妈突然痛苦地咳嗽起来，这让他惊慌失措。“操，Noel，是粉红色的！她内出血了吗？”

“我马上过来。”医生说，挂断了电话。

Peggy床边的台灯洒下了一小片金黄色的光，给毯子和地板都镀上了光圈。Liam焦躁地踱着步。他从床上起来后就一直光着脚，因此轻微的脚步声让他更像一只伺机待发的野兽，或许他会觉得干脆冲上去活吃掉一个人就能解决问题了。Noel没有注意他，而是专心致志地听着医生的话。

自从他们回来以后，Gregson医生就每隔一两天过来一趟。Noel很感激他不厌其烦的仔细解释，但他不熟悉的医学用词太多了，以至于他又记了好多笔记，同时大胆地瞎猜它们的拼写，打算先糊下来，日后再去查意思。于是他拿着笔记本坐下来，任由Liam在一边走来走去。

“你们母亲现在处于严重的失偿性心力衰竭阶段，”医生解释道，“大多数时候，就她心脏的情况而言，她的机能是不错的，恶化过程很缓慢。有时候机能没那么好，就会导致这样的情况。我也不明白为什么恶化地这么快。可能跟她的甲状腺有关系。”

Liam停下了。Noel看了看他。他们俩都不知道她的甲状腺有问题。她从来没提起过，他们俩也都不清楚给她买的药都是治什么的。这些药跟Liam服用的药一样吗？这样已经有多久了？

“我不想因为这个给她换新药方，因为那样的话她会有很大的不适感，而且现在也没法预测治好了甲状腺，她的整体情况会不会恶化。我想尽量让情况保持稳定。”医生暂停了一下，好让Noel把它们全部都记下来，然后接着说道：“我会调高肼苯哒嗪的用量，这能放松她的心脏，让血液更顺畅地流通。再给她开一点硝酸甘油，这样她就不用吃那么多药片了。还有再增加一倍的水丸，好控制她肺部的积液，不过你们得盯紧了，让她多喝水。还有沙丁胺醇喷雾，如果她犯了哮喘可以用它来开阔胸腔。”

“还有——”医生顿了顿，看着他说，“我想停掉她用的镇痛药，改为吗啡，她非常痛苦，所以才会翻来覆去不能安宁。这种意识混乱的情况会一直存在，她甚至还会更加迷糊，但是…我想让她能舒服一点。”

Noel放下了笔。“你的意思是用药把她镇定下来。”

“对。”

“那她还会是她自己吗？她还能不能跟我们说话？”

“不一定。要是处在这样严重的状态下，她感受不到恐惧反而会更加轻松。现在的情况是，她的肺部充满了积液，胸腔中更多。她几乎不能呼吸了。”

“就像溺水一样。”

医生点了点头，“当下让她安定下来，以后或许还能慢慢减少剂量。”

Liam走过来，灯光洒在他身上，Noel抬起头看着他。

“这样要好一些，对吧？”Noel问道。

“对。”

“我是说，把咱妈给药晕过去？但我们也不能眼睁睁看着她这样——”

“我说了就这么办。不然还能怎么办呢，给她吃镇痛剂，祝她好运？”Liam粗暴地回答道。

他转向了医生，“然后怎么样？她这样就挺不过来了吗？”

Gregson医生似乎在仔细斟酌用词，“我不这么认为。她今晚挺过去了，睡相要比我刚到的时候自然很多。病人情况恶化之后稳定下来还能保持意识，而且相对来说感受不到痛苦也不是一件稀奇的事情。有时候还会发生很多次。我们也没法保证。”

Noel看着他弟弟。整个房间都似乎在慢慢地围着他们打转。上帝啊，他太累了。他迷迷糊糊地想着，这太奇怪了，Liam就算是一动不动地站在那里，你也能透过他的眼睛看到那只被困住的猛兽。

Gregson医生似乎看出来了Liam极其迫切地需要走动。“这条路的尽头有一家Tesco，”他对他说。

“怎么的？”

“药店六点开门。能拿到药的最快的方法是把这张药方给他们，等我再回诊所登记的话要耽误很久。”

“把药方给我。”

Liam几乎连鞋都没穿好就冲出了门。Noel和Gregson医生呆在突然显得很空旷的客厅里，就好像他们俩都不存在一样。尽管快到黎明了，窗户外看过去还是漆黑一片。空气中满是空洞，只有Peggy呼吸时肺部传来的杂音。他们等医生过来的时候给她又盖了一条毯子，或许只是他的幻觉，但她看起来安宁了不少。

“谢谢你能过来，”Noel说，“我给你——你想要喝点茶吗？”

“好的，来点吧。”

电磁炉咕嘟咕嘟地烧着水，荧光灯发出滋滋的电流声，Noel为厨房里的这些家常噪音而感到无比庆幸。这让他仿佛又回到了童年，这些漫长的年岁中所发生的一切事情，以及他们回到家后的一切悲剧似乎都能被慢慢遗忘。发生了这么多事情，这让他感觉昨晚已经过去很久很久了，他紧张得要死，熬着夜，精疲力竭。但即使——即使发生了这么多烦心事，他依旧是乐意的，他乐意能跟Liam和妈一起徜徉在回忆和未知的海洋里，而不是呆在他那完美的日常生活中。

他端着两杯茶，打开门走回客厅，突然，他停住了脚步。Gregson医生弯着腰，头靠在毯子上，肩膀微微起伏颤抖着，他像个爱人那样紧紧地握住她的手。他抬起头来看着Noel，脸上满是悲痛，这让Noel猛地明白了许多事情，为什么这个老人每天都会来看看Peggy，为什么他把自己的私人电话给了他们，为什么他愿意在半夜赶过来照料她，这一切当然跟NHS的职责半毛钱关系都没有。

Noel转身，慢慢地又走出了房间，给他们留出一点私人空间。

水槽里有些脏盘子，为了让自己忙起来而不去注意听外面都发生了什么，Noel差点笨手笨脚地摔碎了好几个。他到底在怕些什么？一个将死的女人和一个老年人又能发生什么呢？他也不知道自己在害怕什么。他不想知道，甚至不愿意去思考自己的逃避。他只能看到那是一个男人注视着他深爱的女人的死亡——而那个女人是他的母亲。

厨房门被打开了。Gregson医生走了进来，但他不再是Gregson医生了。他变成了一个疲惫，清醒，无比心痛的男人，而且他并不打算遮掩刚刚发生的事情。

“能跟我一起去院子里抽根烟吗？”他问道。Noel无言地把茶杯递给他，他们便一前一后地走进了清晨里湿润的雾气中。

花床边有一张小小的木椅，Peggy曾经很喜欢在天气好的时候坐在那里看蝴蝶。他们在椅子上坐了下来，Noel稀奇地看着他掏出一包散装烟草，似乎从来都没有看到过别人抽这样的烟。他的手指很干净——医生的手指当然是干净的，Noel想着，他漂亮地卷了两根烟，没有掉落任何一点烟草出来。

“我觉得我得跟你解释一下。”他开口道。

“我没觉得有必要——”

“我说出来会轻松一些，”医生说，“你还得再见我好几天呢，我不希望你接下来都不敢看我。”于是Noel安静了下来，等着他继续说下去。但他又能说什么呢？Gregson医生点燃了一根火柴，递给了他。一团小小的火焰在他们之间燃烧了起来，Noel吸了口烟，一抹白色的烟雾在昏暗中升起。

“我跟你妈是在Paul还是个婴儿的时候认识的，”医生开口了，“我那时候还在实习，有一天在急症室值班的时候，她进来要缝针。哎，我一眼就看出来发生了什么，年轻的女人一个人抱着刚出生的孩子，在一个陌生的国家跑得上气不接下气。我从那以后也见过很多这样的情况，但她是第一个。然后我们就慢慢熟识了，我决定留在曼彻斯特，而她就是我的第一个病人。那一年里，我一共见过她三次，每次都是意外受伤——鼻子被打断，扭伤，还有一次是眼圈乌青。我也照看Paul，你妈妈怀你的时候也照看她，这么着我们俩就经常见面。我还接生了你呢，你知道吗？”

“不知道。”

“我从没见过你爸。我给你妈妈接生了两个孩子，她受过数不清的伤也是我帮她处理好，但我从来都没见过你爸。我也不需要见他。”他的声音低沉了下来，充满了厌恶。“但我每隔几个月都能见你妈妈一次，把伤口给她包扎好，再把她送回给他，每一次都是这样。她…你妈妈有一颗强大的心，Noel。”

“我知道。”Noel轻轻地说。

“你可能不清楚实情，但我很高兴你觉得你明白。她对着什么事都能笑得出来，像所罗门那么骄傲，从来不肯让别人同情她。有一次一个护士想要打击一下她，我发誓，你妈妈表现得就像她恨不得冲上去把她的眼睛也打肿。我从来没见过像她那样既勇敢又贴心的人。而且她疯狂地爱着你们，”他停顿了一下，“你还是个婴儿的那几年，她似乎过得还不错，因为除了带着你来做常规检查，我没怎么见过她。你知道吗，你是我见过的最暖心的小孩子。”

Noel顿了顿，“不知道。”他回答道。

“你是那么地爱着你妈妈，她也那么爱你。我记得你九个月大的时候，我试着要给你量身高体重，但怎么都没办法让你们俩安静地坐好。你总是扯着她的耳朵，张着嘴，在她满脸都印上黏糊糊的亲吻，然后你们就会笑个不停。她总说小孩子们都是烦人精，但你总是乐呵呵的，Noel。那时候她自己还那么年轻呢。

“我从来没有像恨你爸那样恨过任何一个人。她怀着Liam的时候，他把她从楼梯上推下去，她到我这儿来，躺在病床上还一直流着血。我们都以为她会流产，老天爷，他真是个混蛋。”

“接着，我想你和Paul一定是足够大了，懂得还嘴了，因为你们大概五六岁的时候，我就开始看到你们整天都挂着乌青的眼圈到处晃悠。最开始，她把你们带到我这里来是为了治口吃，你们俩同时出现了这个症状。我简直不敢相信，或者说，我能相信，因为我早就料到了。我把你们送到我的一个治疗师朋友那里，祈祷着一切都能好起来。”

“然后Liam也开始过来了，那时我真的很为她担心。他简直是难对付到不可思议，而她根本不肯告诉我她现在一天都只能睡几个小时，我觉得可能一分钟都睡不了。每次来检查他都能从头尖叫到尾，她带他回家时的那种表情——我简直没法形容。为了让Liam闭嘴保持安静，不要惹到他爸，她都要疯了。”Gregson医生叹了口气。

“过了一段时间以后，我就明白了我对她的感情。这毕竟也不是个多大的地方，我总能看到她跟你们在公园玩。我来自爱尔兰的凯里，我们会谈起故乡。”

“她爱你吗？”Noel问道。

“有时候我觉得是这样。我们从来没有谈过这件事情。她结婚了，还有三个孩子。她相信我，而且她也相信婚姻，相信教义…我怎么能打破这一切呢？”他陷入了寂静的思考。

“你爸把你的手打骨折的时候，还是我给你接上的，你记得吗？”过了一会儿，他问道。

“不记得了，”Noel 说，“我记得那场架是怎么打起来的，但那后面的事情就不怎么有印象了。不，等等…说不定我还真记得。你是不是在朗塞特那儿的一个破诊所里工作？那儿还贴着海报，就是那个长得很帅的人在新泽西开着跑车的那个电视剧？”

“叫Bergerac。”

“我的天哪！他太酷了，我那时只想着总有一天也要变得那么有钱，还那么酷。”

“看来在一个小男孩倍受挫折的时候，他还能给他留下点儿念想。”Gregson医生微笑了起来，“那时候，你妈妈应该是迫切地想要搬走了。她早就做好了决定，但还是耽搁了一段时间。”

“又过了一两年，对，然后她才申请到房子。”

“然后她就离婚了，”医生摊了摊手，“但我又结婚了。”

Noel转过头来看着他，Gregson医生没有躲闪，也直直地看着他。

“我希望自己曾经是一个好丈夫，”他简单地说，“要是我能预见未来，我根本不知道还能做什么。我觉得我们会过得很幸福。”

“会？”

“她几年前去世了。乳腺癌。”

“你们有孩子吗？”Noel问道。

“没有，我们结婚很晚，但没有生孩子。我后来查了查，这对于一个医生来说很容易。就用显微镜，再做个切片，”他露出了一个苦笑，“我从来没告诉她这不是我的问题。”

他们又陷入了沉默。他从未知晓的另一个世界与他所熟悉的一切慢慢联系起来。他得知了Gregson医生对他一直以来的默默关注，这份沉甸甸的关切又重新压在了他的身上。这个男人看着他长大，在很遥远的地方注视着他的整个生活，他似乎什么都知道，但若不是今天的交谈，Noel可能一直会当他是个陌生人。

“你们渐渐长大，她为你们担心得要命。当然，尤其是Liam。那时候他头破血流，被带到我这儿，在街上打架，被人用锤子砸破脑袋了，不是吗？整得一塌糊涂。我从没见过那么严重的脑震荡。”

“你觉不觉得——”Noel犹豫了一下，“要是没有那一下，他会不会变得正常一点？”

“我不这么认为。但是可能有别的事情能改变他的作风。要是他是在这个时代成长起来的话，他的人生就会完全不同。还没到六岁估计就会被确诊，然后去接受治疗什么的，这样过得会轻松很多。但那时才七十年代，从没有人见过Liam那样的孩子。我们以为他就只是调皮而已，但我觉得，要是没有脑震荡，他可能不会那么冲动。”

“那也挺好的了，”Noel试着想了想Liam能控制住自己不冲动的样子，但失败了，“但那样就不是他了，不是吗？”

“对，”医生看着他，“他会变成一个完全不同的人。”

“我曾经总是希望他能改变，但是现在，如果我能扭转这一切的话，我也不确定这到底是不是我想要的了。”

“我很欣慰。你妈妈在你们还年少气傲的时候就很担心你们俩，但她也知道她做不了什么。过了一段时间，她发现你们俩总是能设法脱险，也就轻松了许多。而且——她安全了。”他深深地呼了口气，“她有了自己的房子，自己的工作，还有了朋友。你们总是不让她缺什么。这么多年过去了，我…我还是她的医生，或许也是朋友。我也不知道。”他擦了擦脸。天开始亮了起来，Noel能看到他的胡子上沾满了泪水和露珠。“我觉得我还是在你弟弟回来之前就先走一步好了，希望你不介意。”

他注视着这座房子。“今早给她用一点吗啡。别一天就用完了。她应该会期待临终圣礼。”

“什么？”Noel以为自己听错了。“临终圣礼？什么意思？她再也没有回到过教堂去了，因为她离过婚，教堂不接待她。”

医生遗憾地看着他，“但这并不意味着她不想举行，Noel。她会想要安宁地去世，你得在她用完吗啡陷入昏迷之前找个人过来，赶在她还能告罪之前，以防日后她完全失去意识。”

他们看到了栅栏外Liam的脑袋，他很快就从前门走了进去。医生回过头来，真切地看着Noel：“你弟弟是一个了不起的人。”他说。

Noel觉得自己简直不能直视他的眼睛，“我——的确。”

“好了，就到这儿了。”他站了起来，又擦了擦脸。“我得回诊所了。不管什么时候都可以给我打电话，我会立刻赶过来。但是…时候到了你也可以不告诉我，我能理解。”

“谢谢你。我——我很庆幸你能过来。”

Gregson医生微笑了起来，“你知道吧，她这几天都非常快乐。”他说，“我觉得，你们都能回到她身边对她来说是最好的事。我很感激你们选择留下。”

Noel揉了揉脸，以缓解他的眼睛突然感受到的酸涩。医生飞快地吻了吻他的脸，然后就吹着口哨，从院子里出去了。Noel站在那里，看着房顶上方昏暗的日光，不由得叹息着这漫长无比的夜晚。

Liam在妈的床边，费力地撕着粘得紧紧的药膏贴片。

“都还好吧？”Noel问道。

“还行。操他的药剂师，兄弟。他们非得把所有事情给你解释六遍，让你签上八十个表格才肯给你东西，光数出一瓶小药片就能花上他们一年。就把药给我啊，你知道吧？我随便在街上找个小角落买药都能比他们快。”

“的确，榆木脑袋卖药就是这样。你怎么都想不通这他妈的对他们来说有多难。他们应该让专业人士来做这件事情。”

“可不是嘛。家里情况怎么样？”

“还行。我是说，我觉得还行？”Noel在靠椅上坐了下来。“说实话，我也不知道。那个医生要把我搞疯了。他觉得我们得给妈举行临终圣礼。让她告罪，洗礼什么的。我说——他觉得自己有多了解咱妈呢，你知道吧？”

“他爱她，”Liam说，“说不定他真的很了解。”

Noel盯着他，“你怎么——”

Liam翻了个白眼。

“不，不。别那么看着我。你怎么会知道？”

“我又不傻，Noel。我知道的，你觉得我成天都跟幻想中的小仙子一起晃悠着不着调，但我们只是熟悉不同的事情而已，就这样。”

“闭嘴。你根本不知道！好吧，行吧，管他的。”Noel挠了挠头发，沉默了一会儿。“Liam，那个男人本来可能会成为你亲生父亲的。”

“别了，别这样说。”Liam轻轻地说。“别这么跟我说话，你能想象——如果他是咱爸？如果是他跟我们一起住在这里？”他摇了摇头，“我想象不出来。如果我不是你的兄弟，你的亲兄弟，我根本不知道我还会是谁。我甚至觉得太阳都能从西边出来。我无法想象，就这样吧，Noel，就这样。”

“对不起，”Noel说，“但是我们要上哪儿去找牧师呢？找到一个人能为离过婚的人举行仪式，而且还是在今天？”

“别担心，我有个熟人，他是个牧师。”

“你认识牧师。”

“等Joanie来了，我们就出去走走，好吗？”

“咱们俩要出去走走，你还认识牧师。我这是生活在一个什么样的世界？”

“我的世界，”Liam说，他轻柔地把贴在Peggy手臂上的膏药抚平整。“这么着吧，下次我要是想知道怎么赚他妈一大笔钱，做个上等混蛋，我就去问你，好吧？你呢，要是想知道有没有人还爱你，你就来问我。”


	10. 圣克莱尔天使之圣母

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我怎么才能知道有没有人爱我？”

Noel又疲倦，又思虑重重地挣扎着上楼。一个人躺在他童年的床上，他给Sara打了个电话，到这儿之后他每天都会打。但他觉得每次打电话，两个人都一直说着废话。她可能从来都不清楚自己这里的情况。

“很慢，”他说，“不，你最好还是别来。这里小得连转个身都费劲儿，曼彻斯特也没什么能做的事情。小孩子们都特别野，她也是整天都在睡觉。嗯，我们还好。我是说，那可是Liam，但他也还安分。”

接下来他又跟Cecile打了很久的电话。“嗯，就在Highgate也可以。离地铁近一点的位置，三层吧，嗯，三层楼就行。管他的，我才不在乎。把从外观图发给我，我看看窗户从外面看怎么样。”

接着，倦意涌了上来，他开始昏昏欲睡。但困意似乎只是为了让他在迷糊中回想起曾经的一幅幅画面。抱着两个蓝眼睛的小婴儿的Gregson医生；把手腕伸给医生的Peggy；还是小男孩的Noel在公园远远地注视着一个男人，而且能感受到他向自己投过来的饱含热情的眼神；Liam睡在床上时垂下来的腿在他脑海里一闪而过；一列呼啸的火车冲过沙滩，径直沉进了海里；当你想要知道别人爱不爱你的时候…

他醒来之后感觉比曾经戒毒还难受。镜子里他的脸十分憔悴：两条皱纹从鼻子旁边延展到下巴，眉头紧皱着，眼角都是红血丝。他往后站了站。好吧，对于一个五十五岁的小个子男人来说，整体看上去还算可以。但——他妈的，他怎么看起来这么老？他在自己的衣服里翻了翻，试图找出一件得体的，好去请牧师，最终只找到了他来的时候穿的灰色裤子和白衬衣，于是他给Cecile发了条短信。“Levis，要黑色的。白T恤，灰色的也要。Polo衫。还要暖和一点的外套，在这儿要冻死了。”

Noel跌跌撞撞下楼，看到了Liam，与他相反，Liam看起来就他妈像一朵精致的玫瑰。他在楼梯那儿等着，头发精心打乱过，脸也刮得干干净净，穿着黑牛仔裤，蓝色的衬衣，胸前的扣子都整整齐齐地扣好了。

“怎么了？”Liam看到他在盯着自己，问道。

“你这是要去勾引谁？”Noel绝望地问道，Liam有点不好意思。

“赶紧走吧，傻逼，Joanie在给妈洗澡呢。”

他把他推出门去，在大门前停了一下，穿上了一件黑色的外套，外套的质地让Noel不由得多看了两眼。

“这是哪一件来着？看起来挺眼熟的。”

“是吗？”

那件黑外套是摇粒绒的，缝着浅色的牛角扣，Liam穿好后又把兜帽拉起来带上——

“噢，”Noel说。一份鲜活的回忆出现在他脑海里，Loch Lomond阴冷又潮湿的一天，他重叠在一起的手掌下这件外套软绵绵的触感，对着Liam弯下腰的自己，还有Liam仰起头来时暴露在空气里的细长的脖颈——“噢。”

“嗯？”Liam问道。

“没什么，呃，我在想我们走之前应该带点儿吃的，就这样。”

Liam从那件外套的口袋里掏出了一个小包裹。那是用妈厨房里干净的纸巾包起来的土司和果酱——杏子酱——还散发着热气。Noel觉得他肯定是真饿了，这么想着，他看着Liam穿着那件毛茸茸的外套，像个小孩子一样在前面蹦蹦跳跳地走着。

Liam领着他出了克罗斯里街，踏进了Burnage的林荫小道，沿着他们几乎从没走过的小路向莱文殊姆走去。道路两旁洒满了枯萎的落花和去年掉落的果实，甜栗树的枝叶繁茂，荫蔽住了他们头顶的天空。Liam弯下腰来捡起一捧果子，冲着Noel的脑袋一个个投过去。Noel躲闪了一两个之后，索性故意用头来接住它们，有几次他甚至把它们从头上拿下来，再冲Liam砸回去，他用的力气可比Liam大多了。Liam总是投不准，但他一遍遍地尝试着反而更开心。等大笑着走完了这条长长的林荫道，他们都开始微微出汗了。

Burnage大道的右边有一排卖劣品手机的商家，左边则是一排漂亮的砖房，它们的小花园都砌着一道道墙——住小威尼斯*的人可从来没有见过这种玩意儿，尽管很丑，但Noel觉得还挺亲切的。在最阴暗萧条的那一家商店对面，矗立着一座小小的教堂，突兀得就像是从那长满青苔的花园里自己长起来的一样。彩色的玻璃窗反射着光芒，藤蔓和橡树叶子爬了满墙…Noel从来不知道曼彻斯特还有这么美丽的地方。

“圣克莱尔天使之圣母？”他问道。

“对。我一直都很喜欢圣克莱尔，知道吧？”

“真的？”

“操，当然了。她把所有头发都给剃了，从窗户里钻出去，逃离她爸，还和她那些疯狂的朋友们跟着圣弗朗西斯到处跑，说不定还睡在灌木丛里，就这么直到教皇把她们关起来。我就喜欢这种女孩儿，她们的欲望强烈到都能实体化了。”

“但是，这是英格兰教堂。”

Liam耸了耸肩。

“Liam？我们是来见谁的？”

“是听我忏悔的神父。”

“什么？？”

Liam只是对他笑了笑，漫步走进了长满苔藓的花园，Noel在他身后穿过了那扇前门。

神父要比Noel想象的年轻很多。日光透过高耸的拱墙上镶嵌的玻璃窗洒在他身上，他热情地走过来，轻声跟他们问好。他甚至比Liam还要年轻，最多不超过四十岁，柔软的棕色头发衬着没有一丝皱纹的红润的圆脸，像个女孩子。不知怎么的，他们分开后的这么多年来，Noel从来都没有想过Liam还能有其他朋友——挚友，而不仅仅是球场伙伴。但他们俩很明显十分亲密。Noel站在一边，看着他们紧紧地握住对方的手，亲昵地附在对方耳边说着话，他觉得自己有点坐立不安。Liam到底跟他的神父说了什么？这个男人又知道多少自己的事情？

神父看了看Noel，走上前来，对他伸出了手。

“Gallagher先生，很高兴见到你。”他说。他用淳厚又友好的语调讲着泰恩赛德方言，咧嘴笑的时候能看到门牙中有条缝，这让他看起来几乎有一股难以言喻的感染力。

Noel微笑着，“叫Noel就行。”他说，他觉得自己还挺冷静的，但神父的眉毛忧虑地皱了起来——自己一定又不知不觉地戳伤了别人。

“我是Richard Milburn神父，”他说，“你们愿意到我办公室坐坐，喝杯茶吗？”

神父的办公室里洒满了斑驳的阳光，他们刚一坐下来，Liam就迫不及待地开口了。

“你知道我妈吧，”他说，“她就快去世了，或许还剩下几天，她是天主教徒，有四十多年没去弥撒或者是告罪了。但她的一个朋友——这个朋友——”他的目光不自然地躲闪了一下，投向了Noel，“他觉得她会想要临终告罪，但她做不成的，因为她离过婚。教会很久以前就告诉过她，除非她能为离婚而忏悔，否则他们不会接纳她。但她绝不会忏悔的，因为我们爸是个混蛋，差点把我们活活打死。而且就算还有时间，她也不会接受教会宣告，因为要是宣告了婚姻无效，我们就会变成无名无姓的野种。所以我们也不知道该怎么办了。”

Richard神父安静地低着头，“Liam，我必须说，首先我感到很荣幸，你会来找我帮助你们。还有Gallagher先——Noel，能够对家族以外的人敞开心腹，讲述深爱的家人的临终之事，这也是至高的信任。我无法体会你们的母亲对你们来说会有多重要，至于你们面临的困境——”

“我能理解，你们的首选一定是罗马教堂，我深知你们也很为难。近几年，罗马教会对于离婚和和解的处理态度也受到很多争议，说实话，我并不是很确定我们当地的神父们对于这类事情持什么态度。要想弄清楚这一点一定很费时间。一直以来，英格兰教会都认为自己是罗马教会的分支，而非从属于它。我们没那么特殊，我们也提供私密忏悔，有时候会在封闭的环境下进行，有时候也会在像现在这样的多人环境下进行。”

Noel看了看他弟弟。他窝在椅子里，长长的腿往前伸展着，脚上昂贵的运动鞋跟地上铺的东方地毯很不相配。他和神父会在红木书架前面见面，坐在两把挨得很近的椅子上，连膝盖都挤在一起吗？他会在忏悔室里跪下来，脸上印着条框窗户洒下的阴影吗？

“我们也有临终告罪，”神父说，“形制上跟罗马教会的完全一样。只不过我们的祷告词有些许不同，但说真的，你们要是希望的话，我们也能进行更换。”他轻柔地说，“我很乐意尽最大努力为你们的母亲和你们的家族提供便利。”

“行了，你说的那些我都不在乎，”Noel说，“我只想知道，要是让我妈跟操蛋的英格兰教会做了临终告罪，她会不会觉得我在她上天堂之前侮辱了她？”

神父笑了起来，“我不这么认为，”他说，“但如果你担心这个问题，我有个熟人可以解决这件事情。”

“操啊，”Noel说，“每个人都他妈有个熟人。”

神父领来了一位修女。他妈的，一个修女！年轻帅气的神父穿着他工作的袍子，和一个看起来能有一千岁的围着蓝色头纱的修女一边走着，一边交谈，他看到这一幕忍不住大声地笑了出来。那头纱的颜色——Liam也穿这种蓝色，那时他看起来就像现实生活中的海之女神，而实际上，他现在就刚好穿着这种颜色的衣服。Noel看了一眼他，他正在很反常地给妈垫好枕头，把她床边的药品什么的移来移去。这是在准备待客，看起来对客人还挺在乎的？Noel望向外面的两个人，眯起了眼睛。

他们俩并肩走着，头靠得很近交谈着。他想着，修女会说些什么呢？这么想来，国教的神父又在说些什么，想些什么呢？他们是可以结婚的吧？Noel看向了神父的手指，却没看到戒指。但这也并不意味着什么。Noel自己也戴戒指，有的戒指意义深重，有的则什么也不是。它们的意义别人很难猜测正确。

而Noel自己完全没料到Peggy的反应。他们走进来的时候，她突然警觉了起来，等她看到了修女，她的表情突然变得非常明朗，就好像看到了老朋友一样。但她们并不相识，神父把她们介绍给彼此的时候，她们都认真听着，随后握了握手。她们只是彼此心灵相通，就好像Liam能直觉般地感知到…所有事情一样，至少看起来是这样。

他们开始那些私密的环节的时候，Noel就跑到了厨房里忙来忙去，他依稀记得在小时候的忏悔课堂上有提到过，自我审视，告罪什么的。妈很开心，这挺好的，但说实话，就好像喷错了香水一样，他觉得有点浑身不适。于是他不再去想这些事情，转而琢磨着怎么用前几天送来的食材做顿饭。

关于下厨，Noel有一个基本原则，那就是他决不下厨。Sara却喜欢，而且做得很好，而当她也不想做的时候，好吧，他们赚这么多钱还能是为了什么？但Liam昨天晚上给他做了那么美味的晚餐，他必须得想办法回了这个人情。他拿着手机，对着上面的菜谱抓耳挠腮了几乎好几个小时。做个简单的肉片怎么就他妈的这么复杂？而且为什么每一道菜都得需要一些迷惑的，他一辈子都没听说过的原料？细细剁碎的西芹？调好味的面包屑？

即使是Liam走了进来，弹着Noel的吉他，Noel的心情也没好到哪儿去。他尽量保持安静，几乎都没什么存在感，但Noel还是觉得他轻柔拨弦的样子很让人恼火。人们都觉得Liam又没有音乐感又蠢，但他并不是这样。这很显然。一个人要是没有音乐感，绝不可能有他那样的唱腔，也不可能有那样怪异的天赋。他让人惊讶地灵巧熟练地触着弦，每一根尼龙琴弦都发出近似金属的音色。曲调里有一段悦耳的琶音和低音。这让Noel想起了Songbird，但不是这首歌。他一边挤着柠檬，试图用没加在奶昔里的蓝莓和菠菜叶做道沙拉，一边努力回想着。毫无疑问，这是首情歌，但是哪一首？

“有才华是种什么样的感觉？”Liam曾经这么问他。

“不知道，长得好看是种什么样的感觉？”Noel回敬道。

“我认真的，Noel。”

Noel那时二十八岁，正是他最帅气的年龄段，一天中的每一秒都如此疯狂。在德克萨斯州的某个地方，他把Liam房间里的所有人都赶了出去，然后把门锁上，再把电视打开。Liam调着台，找到一个在放辣身舞的频道，就像他每次都会做的那样，他照样看得入迷，一动不动。Noel抱着吉他坐在一边，愉悦又安静地弹着曲子，直到Liam问了他这个问题。

“我也是认真的，你先说。”

“不知道啊，我是说，长得好看也挺好的，不是吗？简直就他妈能以此为生。你就走上台唱几句，就能搂个女孩儿，把她操得翻天覆地。挺棒的。”他说道这里，Noel觉得接下来一句就是‘但是’了，“但是，”Liam的表情凝重了起来。“有时候我很不希望别人觉得我很蠢，他们都觉得我就是你的傀儡。”

“你就是我的傀儡，我让你唱什么你就得唱什么。”

“好吧，但我不仅仅只是你的傀儡。我还是个——操，我也不知道是什么。”

“我知道你不仅仅是傀儡。”Noel说着，把吉他放到了一边。

“所以说，有才华是种什么样的感觉？”Liam又问了一遍。

“就，你要么就有女人上，要么就有药磕，当然还有吉他。挺有趣的，但…很沉重。因为你必须得写歌啊，对吧？我是说，我会跟一群模特在F1跑道上飙车，或者是在飞机上，而且已经他妈的被关了十八个月了，但我们还必须得再来十二首好听到让人疯狂的歌，去写歌的是我，同时我还得盯着那些个混蛋们，好让他们别不知不觉抢了我们的钱…”他不出声了。

“我真希望他们别把你当混蛋看。”Liam安静地说。

“我就是个混蛋。”

“行吧，但你不仅仅是个混蛋，你还是——”

“我明白你意思，kid。”Noel在Liam身边躺了下来，把头靠在手肘上，认真地看着他。“但是呢，操他们的，你知道吧？他们什么屁都不知道。没有人了解咱们俩。”

Liam笑了起来。电视里闪着艳粉色的光，照亮了房间的这个角落，它洒在Liam身上，让他像颗星星一样耀眼。屏幕上滑过了许多泡泡一样的爱心。“嘿，”他说，“今天是情人节，你就是我的情人。”

“可不是吗，”Noel爬到了他身上，开始脱掉他的衣服，“来吧，现在可不是看Jennifer Grey露胸的时候。”

门突然被打开，Noel从回忆中惊醒过来。

“你母亲问你们愿不愿意过来一下。”神父站在门边说道。他的语气不太对，他在竭力克制着什么。Noel用锐利的眼光看着他。这个男人在说谎，他有个没说的秘密。Noel看了一眼Liam，他的脸上闪过一抹不自然的神色。Liam虽不知道神父在隐藏些什么，但显然他也感受到了。

Noel拉过一把椅子，坐到了Peggy旁边，这时他已经能完全感知到事情不妙了。Therese修女坐在Peggy的左手边，靠着墙，似乎支撑着Peggy一样。Peggy的手放在毯子上，紧紧地攥在一起，他走近的时候，她甚至开始慢慢地绞起手来。这他妈的到底是什么情况？Liam在他身后走来走去，Noel抓住他的手，放在了自己的肩膀上并紧紧地握住它，Liam明白了他的意思，他攥住了Noel的手，在他身后站定了。神父坐在了床尾处的椅子上。Noel回头看了Liam一眼，想要确定点儿什么，不，他也不知道会发生什么。

“我必须恳求你们的原谅，”她开口了，“这么多年来，这件事一直缠绕着我，从来没有散去过。我本不想翻出旧事，但是现在——”她冷静地看了神父一眼，“现在时间不多了，我…我必须告诉你们。如果你们能做到的话，请原谅我。”

“妈，没什么需要原谅的，”Noel说，“能有什么事呢？”

“你们爸，”她说。

“那也不是你的错。”Noel打断了她。

“是我的错，”她说，“我知道他是个什么样的人。你们还小的时候，有个好男人想要跟我结婚，我也不需要跟他回爱尔兰。但我想着——我一直都盼望着明天会好一些。我也相信每一天都在变好，但并没有。等到我意识到这一点已经太晚了。”

“妈，别这样。”Liam说。

“我必须说下去，”她说，“我留了下来，我让他也留了下来，我纵容他那样对待你们…你们一天天长大，每一次情况都会变得更糟糕，我却任由它发展了下去。”

“你一找到机会就搬走了，妈，你已经尽力了——”Noel说。

“不是这样的，我没有。”她急切地打断他。她的手放在毯子上颤抖着，然后深深地呼了口气，绝望地看着Noel，这种眼神让他恐惧到无法动弹。

“Noel，我知道那件事。”

这是假话，Noel想着。这是假话，她从来都不知道。她不可能知道。要是她知道了——

他猛地站了起来。Peggy的眼眶中含满了泪水。“我不知道怎么办，我不知道怎么阻止他，”她说，“等一切都结束了，你也安全了之后…我觉得这时候再说这件事情会更糟糕。我不想让你再记起那件事。”

她以为如果不提起这件事情，他就会忘记吗？

“我希望…我希望你还可以——”她又开口了。

但Noel离开了，他走进了院子，坐在木椅上，把脸埋在手里，大脑一片空白，直到他听到前门传来了关门声。接着，他回到了厨房，开始收拾餐具。

盘子和杯子一个个叠放好，碟子放到一边。妈很喜欢她那套漆着玫瑰的瓷器。这是她用他们给的钱，为自己买的为数不多的值钱东西之一。她很喜欢这个圆润的茶壶，刻着凹槽花纹的鲜奶瓷瓶，装土司的平盘，还有那些汤碗，它们很薄，几乎呈现着透明的光泽。他小心翼翼地把它们都叠放好，然后端起来出门去了院子里。过了一会儿，Liam也走过来帮他，他们把所有的餐具都拿到了院子里。接着，Liam站到了一边，一言不发地看着Noel往后走了两步，然后抓起一个盘子，又一个杯子，把它们一个一个地狠狠地往墙上摔去。

餐具被砸得粉碎，从墙上摔下来的骨头一般的碎片都堆在了花床里，而且越堆越高，他不得不把手抬高点儿继续不停地砸着。有的被砸出了巨响，有的则似乎很耐用，摔到墙上只裂成了几块。碎片们像一群鸟一样画着弧线反弹到地上。他似乎砸了好几百个，每一个都从砖墙上反弹过来，变成一团粉碎的残骸，就好像他那颗该死的愚蠢的心。

他整晚都沿着街道闷头走着。走过了列文殊姆，朗塞特，阿德维克，经过了O2 Apollo，他和Liam曾经在那儿一起演出过，也各自单独演出过。他穿过了伊尔维尔河上的每一座桥，静静地看着赖兰图书馆和曼彻斯特教堂窗户里闪烁着谎言的光。他走过了圣米歇尔天使教堂，在天桥底下那群流浪汉生的火旁边停了下来，但他以前认识的露宿在这里的人都已经死了。他把运河大街走了一遍又一遍，那时酒吧都已经关门很久了，黎明快要来临的时候，他站在了布莱克福尔桥上，望着的天边星星，望着它们逐渐黯淡的光芒。

他回家的时候，Liam还醒着，妈则躺在床上，看上去毫无生气。Liam就坐在那把靠椅上，抱着Noel的吉他，弹着一首Noel没听过的歌。

“我怎么才能知道有没有人爱我？”Noel说。

“爱你的人会放手，”Liam继续弹着吉他，看起来有一种让人猜不透的脆弱感，但他的表情没有变。“他会放手让你去做你想做的事情。你到处说着你所曾经做的一切事情都是屎的时候，他会很难过，但你知道你说的那些都是假话。当你准备好了——当他无比确信你他妈的准备好了，或者是他也不确定，但就是再也忍受不了了的时候，他就会让你回到他身边来。”

Noel点了点头，上楼去了。他扑到床上，立刻昏睡了过去。


	11. 夜间规则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我不想她去世了以后这一切就马上结束，我想一直做你的兄弟。”
> 
> “我也是，但我不知道该怎么做，不过我倒是有几个主意。”
> 
> “我他妈的肯定会很讨厌你那些主意。”

Noel迷迷糊糊地睡醒过来，跌跌撞撞地下楼的时候，Joan已经过来照顾Peggy了。

“嘿！见到你太高兴啦，”她对他说，“这里可有一位女士非常想念你呢。”

Noel看了一眼Peggy。她服用了吗啡以后正在昏迷之中，双手张开放在被子上，脸上的雾化面罩正喷着水蒸气。他走过她，去了厨房。

Liam正在那里弄着茶，跟着厨房里播放着的某些奇怪的音乐的节奏一起点着头。他径直走上前去，想都没想就靠上了Liam的胸膛。

他完全不知道自己为什么要这么做。他甚至不知道自己在做什么，因为似乎他所有的思绪和念头都被烧焦，散发着浓烟。他只想再次感受到Liam的双臂，它们带着惊讶，不知所措地愣了一会儿，然后环住了自己。他只想把脸埋在Liam身上，闻到他自己的气味，而不是他无法忍受的香皂或是香水味道。自从他们上一次这样拥抱以来，Liam似乎壮了许多，而现在他们就站在这里，Liam那宽阔的双肩，他安抚着自己的那双大手，他们俩低声的呼吸，这一切都让Noel显得恍惚又愚蠢。

Liam似乎开始站得有些歪斜，这不太妙，因为Noel的整个身体重量都压在了他身上。他们歪倒着，几乎要摔在地上，直到Liam赶紧叉开腿站好，把Noel紧紧地抱住，让他完全靠在自己身上，像拥住一只脆弱的受伤的小鸟。“好了，好了，我在这儿呢，亲爱的，没事的。”他低语道。Liam胸膛处有力的心跳在Noel听来像是鼓声一样，而他抱住自己的双臂太用力了，Noel根本没法在他的怀抱里哭出来，而这正是他来厨房的最初目的。

过了很久，Noel才冷静下来。Liam的呼吸一直洒在他的脖子和他的发尾上，这种触电般的感觉让他在Liam的怀抱里不安地动来动去——并不足以挣脱，但Liam却将他抱得更紧了，于是他的呼吸又洒在了Noel的耳朵上，这又会让Noel试图挣脱。他们就这样挤来挤去折腾了很久，最后Noel彻底放松了下来，把头靠在了Liam的肩膀上，他这一生第一次如此感激能有一个比他高大的爱人。

“你真是个疯子，”Liam说，“老天爷，你把我吓死了。”Noel在他的怀抱里又动了动试图挣脱。“我不是让你别这么做，”Liam赶紧补充道。“就这么做，下一次我就有经验了。但是——操你的Noel，十二年了。”他有点犹豫地伸手抚摸着Noel的头发。厨房里钟表的滴答声像是水滴的声音，时间一分一秒流逝着，就像他轻轻安抚着Noel脑袋的手指那样不着痕迹。

Noel的大脑这才慢慢运转起来。“我饿了，”他说，“得打电话让他们送点东西过来。操，我们一个吃饭的餐具都没剩下。”

Liam抱着他转了个圈，给Noel看桌子上那叠崭新的四人份的餐具，都还没有拆封。

“谢谢。”Noel静静地说。

他们松开了彼此。那个拥抱浸满了他们紧张的汗水，是颤抖的，困惑的，美妙又尴尬的。“一个比他高大的爱人”这模糊的措辞，似乎也在厨房的空气里心照不宣地涌动着。Noel理了理他皱掉的衣服，Liam清了清嗓子，“想吃薯条吗？”

“老天爷，不了，鸡蛋和面包就行，或许再来杯果汁什么的。我随便将就一下。”

“坐那儿去吧。”

Noel便在桌子边坐了下来，看着Liam在厨房里忙活的背影，脑袋里模糊的一个个思绪又开始活跃起来。他想起来，最近的早晚餐都是Liam亲自做好给他吃的。

整个世界里一直都只有他们两人。Noel这一生都无比确信这一点，没有人知道他和Liam所经历的一切，一直以来都是他们两人对抗着整个世界，这个念头是他活下去的信念，一个比任何事情都要坚定的信念。

当然还有Sara，他很爱她。她那么美丽，沉着，而且永远忠诚。不管他做什么，她都毫无抱怨，甚至是毫无评判地接受一切。她的独立让人惊讶，尤其是他们的孩子出生以后，她似乎长出了一套与他完全割裂开来的神经系统。

有时候，她这种美妙的独立意识，以及用绝对冷漠的态度全盘接受他所做的任何事情——这正是他所需要的，就像是一个不再把无穷无尽的荣誉和成就都一股脑儿塞进他的余生的新的Oasis，而且他也不用忧虑又会有什么坏事发生。只有他自己，他来为她——为他们——一手打造新的生活。他做得到这一点，而且很为自己感到骄傲。但唯一的问题就是他已经累了。主导安排一切事情的发生太他妈的累了，而且他已经完完全全忘记了跟Liam一起生活是什么样子。

Liam从来不会刻意去做什么，但只要他在那儿，一切就都能顺理成章地发生。就像Peggy正在客厅里一分一秒地接近死亡一样，这个念头让Noel煎熬到头痛不已：他总是会想起只要Liam在身边，所有事情都能自己悄然发生。早晨的太阳会自己突然跳出来，一首一首的新曲调不断地出现在他脑海里，曼彻斯特泥石路上的清风都会充满特殊的意味，还有Noel胸膛里突然开始苏醒的心，仿佛过去的十二年里他都只是一具行尸走肉。

Liam端过来一个盘子，里面装满了煎蛋，土司和妈嚼不动的水果。

“我昨天晚上的晚餐还没做完。”Noel慢慢地说。

“前天晚上。”Liam说。

“操，对不起。”

“但那都是半成品了，我就放到微波炉里加热了一下，妈很喜欢。”

“继续编。”

“真的，她是很喜欢，”Liam咧嘴笑了笑，“她觉得树莓和菠菜还挺好的，一直不停地说着它们。”

Noel微微笑了笑。接着，一股绝望和悲伤席卷了他，让他的心像石头一样又沉了下去。“我不知道该怎么办。”他说。

“我知道，”Liam说，Noel觉得自己已经明白了他想说的所有的话。

Liam坐了下来，把自己的大手覆盖在Noel的手上，Noel动了动手指，好让两只手以一个舒服的姿势交缠在一起，他们看着紧握的双手，一言不发。男人的手，Noel想着，Liam的手大一些，而他自己的手黑一些，但两只手长得惊人地相似。Noel从来没有亲吻过Liam的手，吻一个与自己太过相似的事物让他觉得很尴尬。但他想要感受到Liam粗糙的指节皮肤在他嘴唇上的触感，然而他从来没有让这欲望透露出一丝一毫，即使是在那些他们既为兄弟也为爱人的年岁里也没有过。他亲吻过镜子里的自己，但这份欲望依旧存在着。现在，当他看着Liam的手的时候，这个念头又出现了，他的大拇指动了动，轻轻地摩擦了一下他想要亲吻的地方。

“我不知道该怎么办。”他又说了一遍。

“不会很久了，Noel，”Liam说。“她就快去世了。等她离开了，你觉得你会希望自己当初做过什么？”

Noel吃完了煎蛋，走回了客厅。

他走进去的时候，Joanie正在收拾着客厅。看到他走过来，她红扑扑的脸上满是警惕，等他开始搬椅子，她的表情便明朗了许多。“我打理一下要洗的衣服，”她说，然后便开始整理起来。

Noel把椅子拉到床边，凑近了Peggy，握住了她的手。她正在睡梦中，手指却抽动了一下。他想象着她会做什么样的梦。她独居了三十多年，Noel试着想象了一下三十年都是一个人躺在床上会是什么感觉，他根本想象不出来。于是他又试着想象了一下对于她自己来说，她的生活会不会很重要，很生动，就像他看待自己的生活那样，但又一次地，他想象不出来。

但或许…或许这些都不是她想要的。或许她只想要Noel征服整个世界。最好他妈的是这样，因为要是这样的话她的愿望早就实现了。或许这就是为什么她从来不知道顶楼的房间里发生过什么——那些事情可不怎么体面。不像她的花园和瓷器那么漂亮，也不像Burnage坑坑洼洼的街道那么普通。那他妈的是一次席卷了Noel和他爸的地狱之旅。她不知道，因为她不能让自己知道——她不能毁了她所拥有的看似体面的生活。

他注意到她的手指动了动。她醒了，或者是看起来醒了。他从没跟昏迷过的人打过交道，也不知道自己说话的话他们听不听得见。他思考着该说些什么，他想象着她去世了之后自己会是什么感受。

“我有没有跟你讲过我的儿子们，Joan？”她突然说道，声音居然非常清晰。

“儿子？你有说过吗？”Joan说，“跟我讲讲吧。”她在Peggy病床的另一边坐了下来。这一定是她工作的一部分，Noel想着，她得倾听临死之人讲述家庭的一场场悲剧。

“他们非常，非常棒，”她慢慢地说道，“他们站在一起的时候，你简直都没法相信自己的眼睛。多么帅气的小伙子啊，你从我身上肯定看不出来，但是女人的平庸之处，遗传到男人身上就很帅气了，对吧？”

Noel不安地动了动。妈觉得她自己很平庸，这让他感到很难过。她捏了捏他的手，让他静下来，尽管他一个字都没说。她以为自己是谁呢？她知不知道自己就坐在她旁边？

“他们那么爱着彼此，”她继续说道，“发疯一样地爱着彼此，自打他们还是小孩儿的时候开始，Noel就是世界上最好的哥哥，他曾经跟我说，让我别烦他们俩，Liam是属于他的，他知道怎么照顾他。而Liam…”她摇了摇头，“他觉得整个世界都是围着他哥哥转的。我跟他说让他去做点儿什么事情，他就会先看看Noel，以决定要不要去做。”

Noel身后的厨房门发出了被打开的声音，他抬起手来，示意Liam不要出声。

“这对兄弟啊，他们都要把我给整疯了。他们俩又打架，又能凑一起玩，然后把对方摔到地上，又给对方一个吻，接着又拿起锤子砸对方的头。我尝试过把他们分开，但他们离不开彼此。就像磁铁那样。Joan，后来他们再也不见面，我却从没觉得这场闹剧会持续多久。”

她擦了擦眼泪，Joan递上了一张纸巾。“我早就预料到他们俩会有这场愚蠢的争斗。这两个坦然又固执的蠢货。但他们都是那么想念对方。Joan，他们每天都给我打电话，询问彼此的情况。而过去的整整十二年里，他们一次都没有互相通过电话。”她苍老的脸皱了起来，“我走了以后，他们就再也没办法跑来问我了，这可怎么办啊。”

Noel再也不能继续听下去了。他告诉Joan今天她可以先走了，Joan露出了然的微笑，收拾起了自己的东西，Noel知道她明白自己没有针对她。

“把我的吉他拿来。”他对Liam说。Liam把它从厨房里拿过来的时候，Joan已经走了，大门被关上的声音让Noel如释重负般地松了口气。他渴望着能跟妈和Liam单独呆一会儿。但他的愤怒和遭受的背叛从未散去，他也不知道在落幕之际还他妈的能做什么，他内心深处甚至还存在着故意去伤害妈的念头。但现在他不能想那些事情，有一些事他必须要做，而且留给他的时间不多了。

他抱起吉他，开始了一段熟悉的前奏，他的琴音听起来还不错。Liam缩成一团坐在Peggy的腿边，Noel看着他沉浸地听着一串串重复的和弦，专心致志地闭着眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖。老天，Noel几乎都快忘记了，Liam这种时候可真他妈漂亮。他这么想着便不知不觉走了神，前奏又多弹了一轮，这时，他才意识到如果没有他的允许，Liam就没打算开口唱。

“Liam，”他叫了他一声，Liam的表情突然明朗起来，像一根被点燃的火柴那样散发起了光彩。

“I need to be myself, I can’t be no one else…”

再次亲耳听到Liam的歌声，这种感觉就好像穿了一件无比舒适的皮夹克。但同时又像是把他所拥有的一切都毫无顾忌地扔进了火堆。Noel觉得自己又恐惧又兴奋，同时他知道，自己注定又一次爱上了自己的兄弟。他们弹唱了好几个小时，他们一起写的歌，从没录过的歌，Liam从没听过但Noel弹第二遍他就能唱的歌。时不时地Noel也把吉他递给Liam，他便以他那粗糙的柔情弹上一些奇怪又甜美的曲子。

过了一会儿，Peggy开始不安地动了起来，是时候吃药了。他冲桌上的药抬了抬下巴，Liam便挪过去拿了过来。药肯定很苦，即使她张开了嘴准备妥当，吞下药片的时候，她的脸还是皱了起来。Liam轻柔地哄着她，替她掌好杯子。但再次给她服用吗啡却耽搁了一小会儿，趁虚而入的疼痛感让她焦虑地扭动着，她抓住了Liam的手腕。

“给我唱那首，”她说。

“唱什么，妈？”

“写给我的歌，Live Forever。”

Liam不安地看了看Noel，“那是Noel的歌，妈。”

“但我要你唱给我，你以前总是唱给我的。”

“唱吧，”Noel说。

Liam看着他，满脸的不可置信。他在自己的演出上唱过一次，那次Noel让他赔得几乎血本无归，而且很显然，Noel非常享受这样整他的感觉。待会儿他也很有可能再整他一次，但现在——“唱啊，”他不耐烦地说，弹起了前奏。

Liam的声音在那么多年的糟蹋下还能回到最初的样子，这简直太他妈不可思议了。要不是亲耳听到，Noel绝对不可能相信。一个四十九岁的老男人怎么还能有那样的声音——兼具着甜美的唱诗班男孩的音色，以及成年男人的磁性低沉？最终他还是学会了怎么合理发声。这让Noel想扑上去，像捏黏土那样好好地打磨Liam的声音。

吗啡渐渐地生效了，妈逐渐沉静下来，昏睡过去之前都一直慈爱地盯着Liam。他们继续弹奏着，这感觉不错，妈即将死去这件事让他们一直都呆在客厅。没有别的事情发生，只有两个兄弟即兴玩着音乐，环绕着他们的也只有漆黑的整座房子，以及那盏熔岩灯柱里慢慢流动着的红色液体。

Liam堆了很多枕头在妈的腿边，把头靠在上面。Noel懂他脸上的表情，就像一个很疲倦但却怎么也不肯结束一场派对的小男孩。他换成了B调，弹了四拍，Liam便微笑起来，像一只困倦的猫头鹰那样眨着眼，“it’s a bit early in the midnight hour for me,”他唱了起来。

是一首很长的歌，弹到最后Liam都快睡着了，但他居然还在含糊地继续唱着。

“去睡觉，”Noel安静地说。

Liam抬起了头，“我不想去，”他说，他的眼眶里满是泪水，闪烁着光芒。

“我们下次再唱，我保证。“Noel说。

Liam便慢慢地爬了起来，“每个小时左右给她喂一次水，”他对Noel说。

“我知道。”

“还有那个喷雾的玩意儿，每两个小时就要用一次，要不然她呼吸就有杂音。”

“Liam，去睡觉。”

“我不想睡觉，”Liam叫了出来，“我他妈讨厌睡觉，睡觉太他妈无聊了。”他站在门边不动弹，像是不知道要怎么离开。

Noel把吉他放了下来，“过来。”他说。

Liam走过来，向他弯下了腰，Noel突然不确定自己要怎么道晚安，是要以兄弟的方式，还是父亲的方式，还是以爱人的方式。最终，他选择了嘴唇。一个蜻蜓点水的，温柔的吻，对于正常兄弟来说有点过了，但至少没伸舌头。Noel及时地移开了嘴唇。

“我不想她走了以后这一切就马上结束，”Liam伏在他耳边低语道，“我还想继续做你的兄弟。”

“我也是，”Noel坦言道，“但我不知道该怎么做，不过我倒是有几个主意。”

“我觉得我他妈的肯定会很讨厌你的主意。”

“我知道，但我想不出更好的了。”

“晚安，Noel，我睡觉的时候可别让她去世了。”

他走了以后，Noel取出了一套被子，把妈晚上要服的药整理好。这座东西堆得满满的小房子显得空荡荡的。在晚上，他能听到很多白天听不到的声音，就算空调开着，周围却似乎越来越冷。很显然，妈也这么觉得。她不安地发着抖，拍了拍床沿。

“Noel，过来。”她说。他顺从地爬上了床，拿过被子把自己盖好。她指了指想让他躺下的地方，他便躺在了她的旁边，自他长大以后第一次把脸埋在了她的颈窝里。她身上散发着消毒剂，劣质香皂和奇特的药味，但在这之下，有一股她曾经的气味——在Liam，甚至是爸出现之前的气味，那时她对他来讲就是整个世界，如此美妙的广袤世界，她身上带着薰衣草，胶窗帘，面包，和她本身的体味。与她在一起的每一刻都似乎是一颗滴落的水珠，虽然微小，但却是最完美的。

“Noel，”她说，“我就快走了，但我很担心之后你该怎么办。”

“我？”他动了动，“为什么担心我？我的生活很完美。”

在黑暗中，她露出了一个神秘的微笑，没有反驳他的话。


	12. 声明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “操你的不知道。”
> 
> “好吧，我知道，但我搞不懂。”

接下来的几天是Noel记忆中回到家里之后最寻常平静的日子。没有人磕嗨，没有人在大人睡觉之后躲在黑暗里翻云覆雨，也没有人打架，或者情绪崩溃什么的。这简直是太不可思议了。

Gregson医生还是每天都会来。每天晚上，Noel都默默地看着他一直收拾东西，却怎么也不愿意起身离开。他一直一刻不停地盯着Liam在房间里走来走去的身影，最后，Noel意识到了他的意图，主动请他留下来吃晚餐。Liam给Gregson医生展示了他孩子们的照片，还跟他自拍了一张发给了Lennon和Gene。那以后，每天晚上医生都会留下来，一直到过了晚餐时间才离开。

他们通常吃一点豆子和土司，配上香肠和捣碎的营养食品，看看球赛或者是新闻什么的。有一次Gregson医生带来了几盒街角买的炸鱼薯条，Liam和Noel便为了谁吃煮豌豆而吵得不可开交。医生一言不发地看着他们，接着，等他们又吵完了谁用哪个盘子，他便从自己的箱子里拿出了一瓶十二年的苏格兰威士忌。他们都喝得有点醉了，医生便又讲起了他在丁格尔和六十年代跑到爱丁堡学医的趣事，逗得他们哈哈大笑。Noel一边笑着，一边注意到了医生的眼神，他专注地凝视着他和Liam。要是他们笑得太大声，Peggy就时不时会突然醒过来，十分满足地望一眼房间里的他们。

过了一会儿，他和Liam一起在厨房里清扫，这让他们得空单独呆了一会儿。

“你有没有想象过，他要是咱爸会是什么样子？”Noel问他。

“又他妈来了。”Liam说道，但除此以外一言不发。

他们回到客厅，看见医生静静地握着Peggy放在毯子外面的手。那以后Liam开始叫他George，Noel也每次在送他离开的时候都跟他握握手。只要有他在，妈就会显得很开心，Noel只在乎这一点。

Therese修女也每天都会过来，她总是穿戴着显眼的蓝色头纱，从公交站一路走过来。不久以后，Liam就会给她端来茶和果酱面包，并且跟她聊天逗趣，让她忍不住露出羞涩又惊惶的笑，他还加入了修女和Peggy，跟她们一起祷告。这种时候Noel总是故意走开，留他们单独呆着，但当看到他们在窗户中洒落的日光下凑在一起说笑时，他发现自己渴望着能够把这一幕照下来永久保存。

他疲倦的时候，新的曲调就会不停地在他脑海中盘旋着。但他努力不让自己做得太麻烦，单单只是把歌词抄录下来，在手机里简单地录个音，然后把它抛掷脑后，再去写下一首。他很确信Liam也在写歌，他听到过另一个房间里他哼唱的声音，有时候也在Noel的吉他上慢慢地弹奏那些曲调，但他总是趁Noel忙别的事情的时候弹吉他。Noel没事干或者是在身边的时候他从来不弹。

“听起来真的很不错，亲爱的。”一天下午，Liam对他说。Noel又继续弹了几小节。那个时候他正在琢磨着一段曲调，而Liam则坐在妈的床边，摆弄着她的雾化器。那个机器噪音很大，Noel本以为房间里的其他人绝对听不见他的琴声。而他这时才注意到，Liam脸上带着毫不掩饰的爱慕，盯着他看了好一会儿了。

“你也在写歌，对吧？”Noel问道。

“对。”Liam说。

“你应该多弹给她听一些。”

“你老是看着我就弹不出来，知道吧？”

“真的？”

“当然了，你看着我的时候我他妈什么事都做不了，除了唱歌。”

“好吧，你先去那儿把你的信拿走，然后我再留你一个人弹，行吧？”

“我在这儿还有信？”

“就在门旁边那一堆里？一直都在那儿。”

“肯定是广告什么的。”Liam耸了耸肩。

Noel拿起一封写着Liam名字的信封来，“这是封账户报表，你这个傻逼，你为什么一直都没改收件地址？”

“那这就是一张支票了。”

“不是，是账户报表。意思是他们有钱要给你，你自己的钱。这是个投资收益报表。”

“我还有投资？”

Noel把信封扔给了他。Liam撕开来看了看，他僵住了。

“Noel，这里有好大一笔钱。”

“最好是这样，都有十二年了。”

“你说什么？你知道这是怎么回事？”Liam叫道。

“老天爷，你真就什么都不记得了？当时你就在那儿，我也在那儿，你自己亲手签的名字。”

他们那时已经有一两年都收入可观了，最终，Noel意识到了自己在嗑药这件事情上简直是一掷千金，要想把所有的钱全部花光也只是时间问题。他到处打听了一下，接着便拖着Liam去了趟阿尔德盖特，找到了那栋低矮的建筑物。他们坐到了那个臃肿的家伙对面，据说他能知道怎么用钱赚更多的钱，但现在却似乎有点被他们俩满脸的胡茬和糟糕的气色给吓到了。

“Gallagher先生，请再说一遍您想要做什么。”那家伙说道。

“我想要你每个月拿一部分我的钱，用来赚更多的钱。这就是你的工作，对吧？或许就拿我所有的钱的百分之十，你能做到吗？”

“你想要将你全部财产的百分之十拿来投资？”那个家伙看了看Noel在Barclay银行的对账单，又忍不住重新看了看。“你这么多钱全都存在…存在一个普通的账户里？”

“不然呢？”Noel粗野地说，“目前的百分之十，然后以后存进来的钱也是百分之十。你能做到吗？”

那个男人在椅子上不安地动了动，“一般来说，要想从私人账户转账，我们需要跟客户打电话亲自确认，自动转账则受到一些限制，比如说精神状态——”

“听着，先生，”Noel打断了他，“我今天很清醒，但过去的十八个月里都嗨飞了，并且我他妈的在相当长一段时间内都不打算再次清醒过来，所以今天必须要办成这件事。”他往前倚了倚，“好了。我有很多钱，我他妈的也计划好了要挥霍很多。但我可不想在我五十岁的时候，买双鞋子都掏不出一个子儿来，你懂我意思吧？我他妈的也根本不会记得要从现在起到我死的每个月十五号给我的投资经理打电话。我连怎么穿好裤子都他妈不会记得。我要这件事情不费任何精力，不然就拉倒。”

“我觉得我们可以协商一下合适的投资方案，”那个男人说道，又看了看Noel的银行账单。“你对风险的承受能力呢？是高等，中等还是——”

“高。”Noel打断了他。

Liam在旁边的椅子里扑哧笑了出来，低声重复了遍“高”这个词。Noel叹了口气，“他也是同样的方案，只不过要高一点，能给他做到百分之十五吗？”

“为什么我要比你多？”Liam问道。Noel酸酸地看了他一眼。

“因为你马上就要有孩子养了。”

“是吗？”Liam说道。

他脸上突然泛起了期待的光芒，看到他的这个表情，Noel觉得自己简直恨不得扇他一耳光。

Liam松松地握着信封。“我该怎么做？”他问道。

“你什么意思？”Noel答道，“做什么？”

“你不懂，”Liam说，“Noel…我不像你，我没有版权，也没有Sony什么的给我一大笔一大笔的寄钱。那时候我什么都要省着用，我被逼到几乎要退休去法国了，因为住在伦敦付不起孩子的学费。我知道，是我自己的错，我也不会跟你哭诉，但是…老天爷。我他妈的根本不记得这笔钱，但是现在我自己发唱片什么的，又不需要这笔钱了，但是…”他的眼眶里又充满了泪水。“操，我那时候好害怕，你居然曾经做过这件事情，这笔钱一直都在那儿，我却从来——”

“我知道，”Noel温柔地说，“存起来养老，或者送给你孩子们，或者捐出去，都行。”

Joanie突然走了进来，这场对话就这么结束了。

他们发现Joan特别喜欢美国的节奏布鲁斯音乐。Noel是偶然察觉到的，他正在客厅里随便弹着Beatles的歌，Joan则在客厅忙东忙西。就像那个他小时候在曼彻斯特Arndale购物中心卖艺时遇到的那个女人一样，她听到Noel弹Twist and Shout的前奏时总会不自觉地颤动一下。他不动声色地回忆着所有好听的五十年代的热曲，但只能想到Maybelline, I Got a Woman, Lucille, 当然还有印象最深刻的——Shake a Tail Feather。最终，他开口问了问她喜欢听什么样的音乐。

“噢，老天，Noel先生！”她说，“夏天的时候，我的妈妈曾经在Blackpool Pleasure沙滩做工，晚上就能听到海岸边传来的Luxembourg电台音乐。我那时候会和我的姐姐一起，跟着她的朋友们出去玩，海岸上有一些男孩子们放着音乐，有时候还有酒…”她的思维似乎随着回忆变得悠远。“当然，那时还没有BBC one。你永远也不知道下一首歌是什么，也猜不到主持人会说什么。每个夜晚都新奇得不可捉摸。那时候可真是好日子。我那时还是个小孩子呢，”她飞快地补充道，“当然，我那时太年轻了，自己一个人也卷不进什么麻烦事里。”

“那是当然。”Noel说。那以后他总是会弹起他记忆尤甚的五十年代的流行歌曲。他说服自己这是因为他无聊的要死，而且整个世界里也找不到一个人能每天都写出好歌。看到她红扑扑的脸上开朗的笑容，听到她低声跟着曲调哼唱着的声音，他为自己能让她快乐而感到愉悦，但又为这种愉悦感到有些内疚。

Liam可不会感到不安，他尽情地享受着这段快乐时光。有一次Noel正弹着Wake Up Little Suzy，Liam从他们中间穿过，顺手拉起Joan，带着动作有些笨拙的她转起了圈，跳起了一段吉特巴舞，直到她快乐得满脸涨红，他才吻了吻她的手，放开她继续自顾自走进了厨房，就好像刚刚的一切都没发生，他还是那么酷一样。有时候他干脆一屁股坐在Noel跟前，指使他先弹这首，再弹那首——从I Want to Hold Your Hand到Just What I Needed说了个遍。

“我他妈才不弹Cars的歌呢，”Noel拒绝了，“我他妈根本就没听过。”

“都他妈是好歌，弹嘛。”Liam说。

Noel回想起来，这是Liam大概十岁左右在电台里听到过的最喜欢的歌，根据记忆，他慢慢地弹了出来。看到Liam听着曲调笑出了酒窝，整个表情都明朗起来，Noel突然觉得这一切都是值得的。

Noel的工作越来越少，到最后什么事情都不需要他做了，有段时间甚至连一条Cecile的短信也没有。有人问她Noel去哪儿了，她就告诉他们Noel需要休整一段时间，他们对这种说法似乎也挺满意的。

但这件事情对Liam来说却没那么简单，他到处取消行程，让Debbie告诉所有人他最近感觉不太好。Noel浏览过新闻，发现绝大多数人都猜测Liam进了戒毒所。Liam根本懒得去回复，但有天晚上，Noel不小心听到了他和Debbie在电话里争吵，他们想让Liam迅速回归辟谣，他肯定承受着很大的压力。

他们俩小心翼翼地避免一同呆在儿时的房间里，所以Noel听到房间里传来Liam的声音的时候便想转身离开，但接着，他的语调突然变高了，那种粗鲁的语气Noel最近都没怎么听到过。

“我不干，Debs。我才不在乎飞机什么的。对，我知道曼彻斯特有个操蛋的机场，我就是压根儿不在乎。操他的布鲁塞尔，操他的慕尼黑，操他的古龙。对，也操他们的。我不干，我心思压根儿就没在那些事儿上，我有一个月没跟乐队见面了，我妈还马上就要咽气了。我他妈这种时候搞个屁的演出啊。

“好吧，她有可能会，也有可能不会。我们也不清楚啊，是吧？说不定我回来了她还活着，那也说不定就他妈的咽气了呢，要真是这样我下辈子怎么活？我不干。

“亲爱的，别，”Liam的声音突然柔和了下来，“我知道，我也想你…老天爷，我不知道！你能闭嘴吗？电视？你他妈的——”

Noel轻轻地走下了楼，留他们俩自己处理。过了一会儿他再进去，Liam的心情明显差极了，Noel尽量避免跟他说话，但Peggy用的沙丁胺醇不见了，最终，Noel不得不开口问他有没有见到。

“也操你的。”Liam说，就好像跟他吵那么久的是Noel一样。接着，Liam穿上了外套，出门去了。

今晚本来就该Noel守夜，他竭力让自己不要担心。但说实话，Liam要是一个人在曼彻斯特晃悠，到最后任何事情都有可能发生。他有可能给他这么多年都没联系过的老朋友们打电话，也有可能爬到酒吧桌子上大吼大叫，天还没亮就能在所有的八卦网站上看到他的照片，也有可能跟城里那些流浪汉们喝酒，然后醉倒在街头——等Noel想到这一点，他便坚决遏制住了发散的思绪，不再去想这件事情了。

但他十二点前就回来了，醉得笨手拙脚，东倒西歪，但还清醒着。等到了早上，Noel上楼打算睡一会儿的时候，他也还在家准备替换Noel照看Peggy。但是，Noel睡了会儿以后下楼时，他迅速地察觉到有些地方不对劲。

音响里小声地放着The White Album，窗帘拉开着，茶具摆在桌子上，报纸也好端端地放在那儿——一切事情都很寻常。但不对劲儿。他又扫视了一遍整个房间。像往常一样，Liam忙着清扫，但他哼着歌的声音里有一股沉重，慌乱的，类似于绝望的音色，这跟他平时的声音完全不一样。妈也跟平时一样闭着眼睛，但很奇怪的是她看起来很清醒。为什么她要紧紧地闭着眼睛呢，就好像她不愿意睁眼看到什么东西一样?

“Joan呢？”Noel问道。

“我把她炒了。”

“什么？”

“炒了。她要把我整疯了。”

Noel觉得浑身发冷，“我——你在开玩笑吧。”

“我受够了，你也知道她那种声音——”他模仿着发出了深深地吸鼻涕的声音。

Noel是知道的。他猜测她可能是过敏，或者需要做个扁桃体手术什么的，但她大概每隔九十秒才会这么做一次，而且声音很小，根本很难听见。很显然，她有很多年都是这么做的，她已经习惯了，完全没有意识到。但这根本就——他看了看Peggy，她比平时更加苍白，心率也很高，隔着整个房间Noel似乎都能听到她急促的脉搏。

“我们再去找个人，”Liam说，“我已经跟医院打过电话了。”

“你——再找个人？”

Liam看着他，似乎没觉得有什么问题，“他们那儿有几百万个护工呢。”

Noel捂住了脸。

“老天爷，我要吐了，你他妈真是个蠢货。”他觉得仿佛被人狠狠地捶了一拳在肚子上，每呼吸一次都似乎能冒出血滴。他的拳头似乎在叫嚣着，因为忍耐和克制而隐隐作痛。

“滚出去。”他轻声说。

“什么？”

“Liam，”Noel深深地呼了口气，“我发过誓，我再也不会打你了，我做过承诺，我也是真心的，但我现在跟上帝发誓，你要是不马上消失在我眼前，我他妈就揍死你。现在，你他妈给我滚出去，在门外等我。”

Liam出去了。

Noel努力地让自己冷静下来。他吻了吻Peggy，给她喂了点儿水。洗了几个水槽里的盘子，检查了一下台灯有没有过热，把报纸拿过来又拿过去。最终，他屈服了，也走进了后院。他能看得出来Liam有点警惕，有点担忧，但完全一头雾水。行吧，是时候收拾烂摊子了。他只希望待会儿能小点儿声，不让妈听见之后伤心。

Liam站在院子里，警惕地盯着后门，看得出来，他想不通Noel为什么生气，但不管怎么样已经准备好打一架了。

“别他妈的插话，”Noel对他说道。“我简直不敢相信，你怎么能——？我都想不通你怎么活过三岁的，更不用说长这么大。算了，是我，都是我的错。”

“闭嘴。你都在说些什么？是Joan的事情吧，我是觉得我们能找个更有经验的，好在三十秒内就能换完床单。”

“你觉得，你觉得！你要是稍微动一下脑子，一切都不会是现在这个样子。老天爷，Liam，你什么时候才能意识到所有的事情并不是都围绕着你转的？我的天，我还以为——”Noel看着他，“我不敢相信我又让你欺骗了我一次，我不敢相信我信任了你，哪怕只有一秒钟。我们等了十二年，Liam，就持续了多久？两天，三天？我早该知道的，我早该知道你他妈永远都长不大——”

“长大？你能别老以为自己什么都懂，什么都要掌控行吗？你怎么就不能做个正常的兄弟？非他妈的要做个决断专行，让人喘不过气来的冷血混蛋？”

“决断专行？”Noel几乎喘不上气来，“你他妈的就是什么都不懂，是不是？我必须掌控所有事情，那是因为——我不管的话怎么办？我努力去做好每一件事情，你就负责把它们全部搞砸。你一个人就像五个小婴儿，我——一路上的所有的人——都在努力拖着你往前走。我做这些都是为了你——为了她——”他指了指身后的房子，“为了我们。你这个没脑子还自以为是的蠢逼！我承担着所有的事情，承担着我们全部的事业。你能拥有的所有的事情，都是我给你的。你的钱，你那些操蛋的parka大衣，你上的女人，你那些在私立学校上学的孩子——全都是我给你的。没有我，你他妈什么都不可能拥有！知道为什么吗？因为你他妈的连明天要做什么都不知道，要是房子着火了，操你的，你还觉得是个惊喜呢！”

“我知道，”Liam苦涩地说，“的确是这样，但有一件事，即使所有人都懂，你也从来没理解过——我做不到，我怎么都做不到，我想不出来我希望别人做什么，怎么让他们去做——怎么让他们想做，就像你那样。当然，我本意不是让Joan永远滚蛋，她让我觉得很烦，我就想让她闭嘴，这件事就这么发生了。我也不知道正常人会怎么反应，我猜都猜不出来，对你来说很简单，但对我来说就他妈是个彻底的谜题。

“我知道，你觉得我每天都活在幻想的充满阳光和玫瑰的小世界里，就因为我没像你那样站得高高的，计划着怎么征服世界。但你看看我，”他举起了自己的手，“我只有我自己了。我一路过来都是硬咬着牙东撞西闯，因为我只有我自己和身上这点儿胆量。我跟上帝发誓，我的确搞不懂在今天怎么知道明天该做什么，对我来讲就他妈是个谜，你走了以后——”Liam哽住了，他狠狠地用袖子擦了擦眼泪，“你得相信我，Noel。一个人闯荡这个世界对我来说太难了，这么想来我觉得我做的还挺不错的。我永远也成为不了你，我永远也无法成为另外那个完美的，聪明的，有天赋的兄弟，我需要你做你自己，这样我才能做我自己——”

“一样，”Noel说，“都他妈的一样，我他妈什么事情都做得到，但就是成为不了你。我只需要你站在那儿唱歌，你猜怎么着，我自己也能唱，但没有人在乎。他们都喜欢听你唱，他们都只想要你，天知道为什么，但他们都爱你，就像她那么爱你，就像我——”他猛地停下了，伸出了颤抖的手擦了擦眼泪，“我只需要你足够清醒，站在台上把你那操蛋的五脏六腑都唱出来，但你就是不肯。你总是让我失望，到现在也是，甚至今天也是。你肯定很喜欢这么做，你他妈从来没停下来过。我放下防备才一秒，你就让我后悔——”

Noel的视野被泪水模糊。一个人影走到了他的跟前，说着，“对不起，我不知道…”

“操你的不知道。”Noel狠狠地说，擦着眼泪。

“好吧，我知道，但我不明白，”Liam低声道。“我以为我们能熬过去的，我那么地相信你，我那么地相信我们的感情，从来都没想过有一天会耗尽所有的机会。我发誓，我以为我们会永远在一起。我从来都没想过代价会是什么。”

“一切，”Noel说，“代价就是我们付出了一切。”他的头疲倦地靠在了Liam的肩膀上。

Liam的嘴唇轻轻地在他的脸颊上摩擦着，他的气息洒在Noel脸上。他轻声地说：“对不起，亲爱的，求你了。”

Noel推开了他。

“咱妈就在房子里要去世了，”他指着房子说，“除了我们俩，她就只希望Joan来照顾她，所以你他妈的赶紧去把她给我找回来。”


	13. 爱的纽带

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你闭嘴，反正今天晚上我守夜，你才是要滚开的那个人。”
> 
> “噢，那我过会儿就走。”

出租车在达尔基斯路上停了下来，Liam又再次确认了一下地址。铜牌上写的的确是Ainscough，就是这里。本来他永远也不可能知道Joanie住在哪里，但他跟医生说自己想给她送束花，这才得到了地址。我会送的，Liam在心里为自己辩解道，只不过是以后再送——等他把这件事情处理好了，Noel也不再用那种表情看得他浑身不自在以后，他就会送花的。

Joanie住在一栋半独立的砖砌房子里，要比妈的房子宽一些，也更好看一点。房子边围着冬青树的栅栏，摆着一些箱植，还有一扇通向后花园的拱门。家里肯定也有一个小孩子，因为门前摆着一双小号运动鞋，栅栏边还扔着一根有Liam那么高的撑杆。这个社区很安静，而且附近肯定有绿地——他能闻到微风中潮湿的树叶的味道。在所有事情之中，这种中产阶级的既视感是最奇怪的，他还从来没有到过这种地方。他直接从曼彻斯特的廉价房搬到了伦敦市中心，虽然这两个地方他都不怎么住得惯。而这个房子看起来就像讲述平凡人的生活的BBC经典喜剧背景。他敲了敲门。

Joanie打开门之后，就像是看到了妖怪那样几乎要惊跳起来。她立刻回头看了看，似乎想要保护什么东西，接着转过头来警惕地看着他。Liam意识到自己肯定真的把她给吓坏了，不禁尴尬地有些脸红。

“Joan，”他尴尬地开口了。

“Liam先生。”她答道。她根本就不打算搭理他，操他的。

“我想跟你谈谈，”他说，但似乎他本意想要更加柔和一点展开对话，“我想…你不应该…”他挠了挠脑袋。“操啊，不行，Joanie，我妈——”

“Gram！！”她身后的房间里突然传出来了一声尖锐的叫喊。Joanie立刻回过头看了看。

“Joshy，别动！我马上就过来，”她说道，“进来吧，”她有点不耐烦地对站在外面的Liam说。“往壁炉里加点儿柴火，挺冷的。”

厨房里有一个大概三岁的小男孩，穿着脏兮兮的袜子站在桌子上，努力地想要拧开一瓶布兰斯通腌菜。罐子几乎快要掉下来了，他试图拿住它，却失去了平衡，一下子摔在了桌子上。

“天！”Joanie叫道，“我不是跟你说让你等一下吗！”她把小男孩从桌子上抱下来，拿起桌子上的罐子试图拧开。

“我自己拧！”Joshy固执地说。接着，他注意到了Liam，他的眼睛顿时瞪得圆圆的。

“你做得挺不错的，”Liam说。“我也喜欢布兰斯通腌菜。你已经准备好芝士了吗？”

“嗯。”Joshy爬到一把椅子上，这样才能够得到桌子，桌子上的大约半斤切达干酪都已经被撕成了一小块一小块的了。

“动作这么快，你这个淘气鬼！”Joanie感叹道。男孩没有理她，而是抓起一块沾满了指纹而显得脏兮兮的芝士。Joanie恐惧地不由得张开了嘴，但她还没开口，Liam就已经吃下去了。

“不错，”Liam嚼了嚼，对他说道。他们都点了点头，接着便凑在一起吃了起来。Liam觉得Joshy一定是Joanie的外孙。她年纪太大了，不可能是这么小的小孩子的母亲，但Joshy有她同样的脸蛋，以及坚定的神情，他在一片面包上摆满了黏糊糊的芝士。

“准备好放腌菜了吗？”Liam问道，Joshy点了点头。Liam从Joan的手中接过了罐子，把它拧开。又甜又辣的气味溢满了整个厨房，小男孩期待地望着罐子，他用力攥着勺子，手指都捏红了。

Lennon小的时候，他的手指也是这样小小的。老天爷，他太怀念了。Liam很喜欢小婴儿，他喜欢他们咿咿呀呀的小嘴，柔软的手指，喜欢他们总是到处闻来闻去，睁着探寻的大眼睛望着你的样子。有时候他希望自己能重新开始，只不过这一次生一个小女孩儿，长着他和Noel那样的蓝眼睛，既严肃又睿智。她该有多么漂亮啊！她的小手会抓住他们的手指，那就是爱的纽带。

Liam坐在厨房里奇怪的蓝色灯光下，这里闻起来有一股玫瑰水和清洁剂的味道，而不是薰衣草和木制品的味道。但冰箱还在嗡嗡地叫着，突然，他明白了该说什么。

“我是个混蛋，”他开口了，“我不求你原谅我。我很抱歉，但我知道道歉也没什么用。我要是你的话我也不接受道歉。但是…你是爱我妈的，她也爱你。她就只剩下几天的时间了，你能回来吗？”

小男孩拿着那块做好的三明治，像每个饥饿的小孩子那样大声地吃了起来。Joanie望了望Liam，又看了看他身后的小男孩，接着转回了视线。

“你自己有孩子吗？”她问道。

“有四个。”Liam并没见过他那个远在美国的小女儿，但他一直都把她当自己女儿。只要一想到她，他就会觉得很不错——就像是他的一个小分身远在大洋彼岸，过得很好，在一栋漂亮的房子里长大，每天都有新裙子穿。这一切都是他为她实现的，就像一种奇特的魔法。

“我觉得你可能有点疯狂。”Joanie说。

“有一点儿，”他简单地答道。“我就是控制不了，药物也没用。相信我，我试过的。”

“你有攻击倾向吗？”

“还好。我就像坐那儿的你的孩子那样。我情绪不稳定的时候，也许就是因为我饿了，或者是想睡觉，或者是想出去玩。你要是像你对待这个小孩儿一样告诫我注意体统，我也会听话。但拜托了，”他说，“你如果决定回来——尽快回来吧。她这一整天都不太好，她很想念熟悉的女人来照顾她。”

“我也很希望这样，Liam先生，”她说，“我的确很爱她。她很招人喜欢，尽管我照顾她也只有几天。但我没有别的地方寄养Joshy了。我今天已经告诉照顾他的人不用来了，她现在应该在做别的事情。我非常抱歉。”

“把他也带上，”Liam说。这个问题很简单。

“什么？”

“呃，也不是一整天，对吧？”Liam说，“她想洗洗澡，再洗个头，再听你讲讲那些药物，喝杯茶，就这样。我会带他玩的。”

“你想跟Liam先生一起出门吗？”Joanie问了问小男孩，Joshy迫切地点了点头，嘴巴里塞满了食物而没法讲话。自从Liam进到房间里，他就一刻不停地一直盯着他看。

“那就去把鞋子穿好，”Liam对他说，“我们可以一起在出租车里吃你的三明治。”

“是Liam回来了吗？”妈问道。Noel望了望街上的出租车。他们中任何一个离开，妈都会非常不安，说实话，这些天让Liam离开他的视线，Noel也感到很焦灼。他刻意不去想自己一个小时内究竟往外看了多少次。

“不是他，是一家人，我也不认识，”他说，“有人来看你了？还带着个小孩子？”出租车门打开，他看到——老天爷啊。

Joanie像英国女王那样骄傲地从车里出来，跟着她的是与她长得很像的一个胖胖的小男孩，最后是Liam。他们走到人行道上时，这个小麻烦捉住了Liam的手跟他一起走。他笨手笨脚地模仿着Liam凶神恶煞的走路方式，这让Joanie忍不住偷偷地笑了出来。

这行人走进来的时候，Peggy笑得像是圣诞节提前到来了一样。Liam抱起了小男孩放在了床上，好让Peggy也看看他。他找到了舒服的姿势坐了下来，睁着圆圆的大黑眼睛好奇地打量着Peggy和她周围的医疗设备，但Noel注意到他的手一直抓着Liam。

“Joshy，这是我妈，Peggy，她是世界上最好的妈，但不是最好的外婆，因为你的外婆才最好，对吧？”小男孩点了点头。“行吧，我家那些孩子们就先忍着。这个人——”他拉着小男孩让他面向Noel，“他是我的哥哥，他是——等等，你没有兄弟什么的，对吧？”小男孩摇了摇头。“那就行，那就简单多了。”他犹豫地看了看Noel，“因为他真的是世界上最好的兄弟，这一点我可以跟你打赌。你喜欢足球吗？”

“喜欢。”小男孩说道。

“那就好，Joan，两个小时你来得及吗？”

“行，没问题。”

“好，那我们待会儿见。”他们接着大张旗鼓地跟Joanie和Peggy亲吻道别，搞得好像要去参战一样，然后两个人抱着一个足球，便消失在了街角。

Noel避开了女士们。他不是很满意昨天粗糙录制的歌，于是在整个房子里转悠着想找到一个音效不错的地方。最终，他一屁股坐在浴缸里，录好了浴室里特有的美妙的音乐回响。那里音效尤其好，Noel便呆在那里又写了一首新歌。他没怎么想过专辑的事情，但很显然，一张新专辑马上就要完成了，新曲调不断地出现在脑海里…他没有特地写专辑，所以也就没想别的，但每一曲灵感到来的时候，他都确保自己把它们清清楚楚地录下来。以后还有大把的时间来决定怎么完善这些歌。

过了一会儿，他听到客厅里传来了交谈声。Liam抱着熟睡的小男孩回来了。他的小脸蛋上沾满了某种棕色的污迹，脑袋无力地靠在Liam身上，Liam每动一下，小男孩脸上棕色的污迹就会不断地蹭到他的parka大衣上。

“我们喝了点儿热巧克力，”他对Joan说，“但显然他还是困得不行，对吧。”

他换了只手继续抱着小男孩，男孩胖乎乎的手指固执地抓紧了他的肩膀，这让Noel有一瞬间感到很嫉妒。他搞不懂为什么小孩子们都能迅速地信任Liam，难道他不应该是他们见过的最疯狂的男人吗？甚至他自己的亲女儿小时候都更喜欢让Liam叔叔抱。Liam在Peggy床边弯下腰来，好让她吻了吻男孩的黑发，Noel便清晰地想起了许多年前，他也是这样轻轻护住Anais的脑袋，然后弯下腰去吸食一串可卡因。

那时候他和Meg住在郊区，但房子里总是挤满了人。就好像住在操蛋的水族馆里，Noel总是愤恨想着这些人自己就无处可去吗，为什么都他妈的非得在他家呆这么久？戒毒对他来说毫不困难，但他很快发现自己又开始酗酒了，因为一个不吸粉的人跟一群吸粉的人一起玩简直是无聊到爆炸。

那个晚上就像平常一样闹得翻天了，但Liam却很冷静地坐在沙发里，跟一个Noel不认识的人聊天，怀里还抱着熟睡的Anais。她的脑袋靠在Liam的肩膀上，Liam用一只手臂托住她，在桌子上分好一条可卡因粉末，Anais的脚随着他的动作而轻轻晃悠着。他倚向前去，熟练地用一只手轻轻护住她的脑袋，往桌子上的可卡因弯下腰来。Noel想过要介入——带孩子还吸粉也太疯狂了——但他刚往前走了两步，便又想了想。他自己醉到不行，东倒西歪根本没办法顺利走过去，甚至连话都说不出来，而Meg——Noel甚至不愿去想她现在会在哪里，或者是情况如何。Liam是磕嗨了，但他很安全，Anais就在他怀里舒适着熟睡着。Noel看了会儿他们，Liam的大手漫不经心地安抚着她金色的小脑袋。他便离开了，又拿起了另一杯酒。

Joanie和Liam费尽周折才把熟睡的男孩顺利转交。她接到小男孩，不禁为他的重量往下蹲了蹲，然后稳稳地重新站好，就像一条船。

“噢！”她抱着他站起来的时候叹息道，“我怎么才能抱着这个胖小子走到公交站啊！”

“出租车就停在街尾，”Liam对她说。“你一走出去他就会来接你了。”她无言地看了看所有人，便走了出去。

“别盯了。怎么着，怪人？”她走了以后，Liam对Noel说道。

“你让司机在那等她？你从今早十点开始就专门雇了一辆车？”

Liam耸了耸肩，“对，怎么了？别说那些了，给我听听你的新曲子。”

“你怎么知道我有新曲子？”

Liam看着他，似乎不理解Noel的问题。“你他妈成天做的事情我当然知道，这还要跟你解释？”他问道，“快弹吧。”

那个晚上，他们一起挤在那张大靠椅里，Liam把头靠在他的肩膀上，他的手则搭在Liam的膝盖上，妈睡在他们旁边，像一只犀牛一样轻轻地打着呼。

George医生已经教过他们怎么测量她的吗啡用量了，也教过他们怎么仔细观察她的脸色或者是呼吸上的细微变化，根据这些来增减用量，让她更舒服一些。Liam一开始下手没轻没重，有好几次差点直接把她搞成重度昏迷，直到Noel给他点明这件事情就像吸粉一样，他才对这事感兴趣起来，并且用量也精确了不少，Noel经常停下手头的事，饶有兴趣地欣赏着Liam掰开他们妈的嘴，往她的舌头下滴落几小滴麻醉剂，这场面可够讽刺的。

Paul晚上过来了，医生也留了很久，每个人都累得不行。等到了晚上，Peggy又疲累，又兴奋，以至于难以安眠。Liam最后不得不给她来了一剂用量很大的药物，她才慢慢地沉睡过去。光听她的呼吸声，Noel就能知道她已经睡得很沉了。她肯定得睡上好几个小时。

Noel发现自己现在要比以往任何时候都轻松。他很高兴能感受到Liam压在他大腿上的重量，他柔软的头发离自己那么近，自己的手掌下还感受到他牛仔裤下坚硬的膝盖。桌子上的一盏黯淡的台灯洒下淡淡的光圈，电视上摆着的熔岩灯不停地流动着。背景里放着Johnny Mathis的音乐，Noel觉得他的爸妈当初生活快乐，并且还爱彼此的时候，肯定在各种意想不到的时段伴着这种音乐做过爱。暖气运行的声音嗡嗡响个不停。Liam疲倦地叹了口气。熔岩灯的红色流体毫无规律地缓慢流动着，似乎也填满了他们俩之间的空隙，让一切变得柔和又炽热起来。

“你觉得，她走了以后只留下我们，事情还会是现在这个样子吗？”Liam盯着台灯，问道。

“嗯，”Noel说。怎么会改变呢？一直都是这样，这种从不孤单的感觉。即使是妈去世了也不会改变。而Liam——如果他们没有和解，他又会处在什么样的境况里呢？

“太久了，Noel，”Liam说，“十二年也太他妈的长了。我是说，也许也没那么长？再短一点儿可能就太早了？但是现在，”他冲着台灯，冲着他们俩点了点头，“现在感觉才是对的。”

“唔，”Noel说。他不再去想这些了。他正享受着Liam的头发在他脸上留下的瘙痒的触感。Liam的头不安分地扭动着，他伸出的手指便轻轻抚过他的眉毛，他的眼皮，他的颧骨。而如果他的呼吸不那么恼人，他也有可能突然抚摸上Liam的脖颈，让他靠着自己的肩膀轻轻地颤动一下。“唔。”Noel又说了一遍。他用手指在Liam的膝盖上画着圈——这一次，Liam全身都颤抖了一下。

“Noel。”Liam叫了他一声。Noel注意到了他在颤抖，他的呼吸声也变得深沉粗哑起来。

“抱歉，”他低语道，“抱歉。”他又说了一遍，带着歉意，他用鼻子轻轻碰了碰Liam的后颈。噢，那里也有很美妙的东西：柔软的耳廓，尖利的发茬，他温热的皮肤，头发扫过的触感，还有早晨刮完胡子留下的淡淡的香气。Noel开始幻想一口咬住他的脖子，想象着这会让他怎样颤抖着臣服。

“老天，”Liam低声道，他紧紧地攥着手，似乎即将面临一场绝境。而Noel的手早就开始从Liam的膝盖开始慢慢往上滑动了。而就在这时，Peggy的方向突然传来了毫无征兆的响动。Noel猛地一把推开Liam，用力之大，让Liam一屁股跌坐在了地上。

她咳嗽着——又被呛到——坐了起来又咳嗽了好几下——放了一个有回声的响屁。他们呆住了，愣愣地盯着她。过了几秒，她又躺回了床上，再次熟睡了起来。

“操他的天王奶奶，”Liam说，“我都没法像她这么流畅，你知道吧？”

Noel爆笑了起来，笑到他肚子都痛了。Liam趁他没注意又爬回了他怀里，坐在他腿上。Noel试图推开他，但这就像试图把一只猫从沙发上捞起来一样困难。

“起来，”他安静地说，“你最好还是赶紧从我身上下来。”

“我不想从你身上下来。”Liam把头埋在Noel的颈窝，闷声回答道。

“你——我他妈这样没法睡觉。”

“真的？”Liam抬起了头，他突然来了兴趣。

“闭嘴，混蛋，我认真的。”

“你保证？”Liam问道。

“操——操，闭嘴，傻逼。”

“你才闭嘴。反正今天晚上我守夜，你才是要走人的那个。”

“噢，”Noel说，“那我过会儿就走。”

“我他妈也这么觉得。”Liam说。他又把头迈进了Noel的颈窝，很快就昏昏欲睡起来，还自言自语地嘟囔着什么。

Noel把Liam的身体往上托了托，让他整个坐在自己腿上，抱住他好让他安静闭嘴。钟表滴滴答答地走着。熔岩灯的红色火舌不断升起，扩散，再活力四射地散开，落下，然后再次升起。Liam抵着他的脖子发出了熟睡前的最后几句嘟囔。妈继续打着呼，对一切都毫不知晓，就好像她只是星期天躺在靠椅上随便打了个盹儿。那以后Noel回想这一切，他觉得自己早该知晓，这就是她最后一个能平稳安息的夜晚。


	14. 路人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你根本不打算叫我的吗？”  
> “我求过她别走，她也说了她不会离开的。”

第二天早上，她几乎快要失去意识了。Noel看到Liam和她的手静静地握在一起，他们俩意识模糊，都似乎远离了这个世界。

“操你的，Liam，你根本不打算叫我的吗 ？”他问道。

Liam缓慢地眨了眨眼，似乎他没整晚守夜一般，“我跟她说了让她别走，”他说，“她也答应了。”

Noel根本不想问，他非常，非常确信他和妈绝对没有过这样的对话。Liam这样神游的时候到底在想什么？看到他这个样子，Noel害怕到无以言表。

“你整晚都跟她一起这么呆着？”他问道。Liam点了点头，整个人还是迷糊的。

Peggy的手指泛着青蓝色，这种暗沉的颜色一直延展到她的手肘。她的呼吸非常轻，也不像往常一样咳嗽，或者是发出不安的出气声。她无比虚弱，似乎整个人都已经不在了，而每一秒她都有可能彻底消失。她命悬一线，而那根细细的拉扯着她的弦脆弱得就像蜘蛛丝。猛地，Noel明白自己还没有准备好——完全没准备好。

“Liam，”他碰了碰他的肩膀，Liam跳了起来，转头看向他。“Liam，我需要你，你清醒了吗？”Liam点点头。“好，去把毯子拿来，她冻得像块冰，把暖气温度调高点，给她拿个暖水瓶。再给Paul打电话让他过来，我现在就联系医生。”

但是，Noel想着，给医生打电话也够傻的。他也做不了什么了，很显然，她就快死去了。为什么非得拿家事去麻烦别人呢？Noel在厨房里踱着步，来来回回走了三四趟，最后还是给他打了电话。

“George，我是Noel。她——”

“给我十五分钟，小伙子。坚持住——”

那是最为漫长的一天。Noel从来都没有经历过这样的日子。与这种感觉最为接近的体验是他和Meg在私人产室里待产Anais的那天。那个产房很宽敞，布置得也很漂亮，很安静。Meg注射了麻醉剂，躺在床上，看起来完全不觉得痛苦。她一边跟她的母亲和姐姐聊着天，一边翻着一本杂志，毫不为自己即将生产而焦虑。而Noel站在打开的窗户旁边抽着烟，努力遮掩住自己的焦躁不安。今天跟那天的情况是一样的，只除了现在每个人也都急得一塌糊涂，所以说至少他不是唯一一个不安的人。但是另一方面，上一次经过那么多折磨，他们最终换来了一个小婴儿，而这次的事可不是什么讨价还价的交换仪式。

“自然死亡过程，”George说，他的手按住她的手臂。“有可能就几个小时，也有可能拖好几天。”老天爷，千万别拖那么久，他们怎么熬得过去啊？

Richard牧师和Therese修女也过来为她祈祷了。Noel这次留了下来。Liam是唯一一个记得祈祷词的人，所以由他来为她做忏悔。房间里挤满了人，Noel觉得自己快要爆炸了，但是看到Liam低着头，合起双手，像他们小时候那样喃喃自语地祈祷着，Noel感觉好了很多。他用他那成熟男人的嗓音，操着一口就像嘴里含着玻璃珠一样的含糊的口音，卷舌的方式绝无仅有——那种仿佛来自他自己的怪异小星球的口音，他低语着那些祈祷词，Noel在他长大过后就再也没有听过了。

噢，我的上帝！我由衷地感到愧疚  
我冒犯了您  
我痛恨我一切的罪恶  
因为我惧怕失去天堂，惧怕地狱的苦痛  
但最大的原因是我冒犯了您，我的上帝

Noel至少还记得在哪里跟着说一句阿门。

他们轮流地坐在她旁边陪着她，时间缓缓地流逝着。过了一会儿，Liam把吉他取出来递给了他。他几乎要拒绝，但他看到了Liam眼中清晰可见的恐惧和哀求。于是他伸出手接了过来。

他不停地弹着，直到筋疲力尽，便把吉他递给了Liam，或者说试图递给他。但他不肯接。于是他试探性地递给了医生。George的脸红了，他摆了摆手，但Noel不肯放弃，于是他屈服了，唱了一首Noel从没听过的美妙的歌曲。

四股劲风寂寞地吹着，  
七片海洋高高地涨着，  
这一切无论怎样都不会改变。

Noel猜想这是首乡村音乐，那种George还在爱丁堡上学的时候会弹的歌。那种Peggy还是个少女的时候会在咖啡厅听过的歌——如果她那时候去过咖啡厅的话。现在她也在听着这首歌，这一切应该也足够了。

就像Noel猜想的那样，医生出去透气的时候，Liam绝对不可能拒绝向他递过来的吉他，他们一首一首地弹着，弹了好几个小时。时不时地，Noel也会把放在书架上的手机拿过来回些消息。Paul在一边看杂志，或者是玩手机，这对Noel来讲都无所谓，至少没有人哭泣，或者是大打出手。

Peggy开始不安地动了起来。她抬起手来在空中缓慢地摆动着。“你在做什么，妈？”他问道，但没指望她会回答。

“跟小矮人们道别。”她喃喃道。

“你——你确定？”他问道。

她没有回答，只在挥完手后把手放在了他的手上。

George提醒过他们，她会失去意识，可能转瞬间就不知不觉地逝去了。这让Noel感到很恐慌，他担心自己错过这一刻，担心她不在自己的注视下离去，所以一整天，他都呆在她的床边，几乎连眼睛都不敢眨。她像一朵漂浮不定的云一样时而清醒时而昏迷。那朵云散去，太阳出来了，她也就睁开眼，一言不发地看着他们，就好像他们无比美丽到无法转移视线，或者是她想说点什么，接着，云又聚拢来，她便又昏迷了过去。她也许不会留下遗言。毕竟，他所有能给的就只有一首首的歌曲，而她所有能给的也只是那些他读不懂的欲言又止的表情。

轮到Liam守在她床边的时候，他便伏在她耳边低声地跟她说着话，源源不断地诉说着歌曲的事情，祈祷词，他的爱，还有关于孩子们的一些废话。他就是这么有精力，从来都不害怕任何事情，不是吗？他简直是太神奇了，Noel觉得自己整天都在欣赏着奇迹。她醒的时候，他们俩便凝视着彼此，就好像在看一部电影。她会很缓慢地眨眨眼睛，看着他。他也会这么看着她，他们俩的表情便都会明朗起来。就这么过了好几个小时，妈和Liam无言地进行着最为不可思议的对话，到最后，Noel都开始怀疑她是不是在耍他们俩，今天根本就不打算离开了。

但是，她当然坚持不了那么久。最为神奇的事情在于，她停留了一整天。

半夜时分，Peggy睁开了眼睛，看到了床尾的他。她的眼睛在她憔悴的脸上闪着漂亮的光，她注视着他，就像一股强风一样把他包裹在自己的视线中。他听到了她清晰的吐字。

“你是个了不起的人。”她对他说。

“我爱你，”他说，“别走。”

“爱，爱。”她说。

就这样，她的最后一丝气息消逝了。他看到她眼中的光芒暗淡下去。Liam的头猛地抬了起来，但她已经一动不动了。

“我——我不懂。”Noel说，“她刚刚就在这儿。我怎么失去了她的，就他妈的在这，我——”Liam在他身边，怀里的吉他掉在了地上，医生默默地把所有的门都打开，让她的灵魂离开这里。

Noel从来都没有设想过她离开之后会是什么样子。George给他认识的殡仪馆的人打了个电话，他们马上就过来了。看到他们碰到她的身体，触碰她的大腿和她那冰凉的皮肤，这让Noel感到恶心不适。他们把她的身体包裹起来的时候，他只能紧紧地靠着他的兄弟站稳。他们打开门把她抬出去，Paul也一言不发地溜了出去，Noel甚至都没有意识到他离开了。

医生开始收拾他的器械。他又虚弱又苍白，气色非常差。他苍老的手不停地颤抖着。“我们以后会再见的。”他们都站在门廊上的时候，Liam稍显叛逆地对他说。George笑了一声，抹了抹眼泪。

“对，对，会的。”他说。他握了握Noel的手，但他们俩都说不出话来，只看着对方，直到Liam走上来把他捞进怀里，给了他一个大大的拥抱。这个憔悴的老人也抱了抱Noel，就像所有的老年人那样收紧了胳膊，拍了拍他的背。

等所有人都走光了，Liam在那张空床边坐了下来。那曾经是Peggy躺过的地方，但现在却什么也不剩了。浅蓝色的床单有点皱，枕头上还留着几缕她的黑头发。桌子上还摆着药片和一些医用设施，全都没用了。Noel转身去了厨房。

冰箱和灯管的光线似乎都尖利地刺进他的身体里，隐隐作痛，让他不得安生。倒影里他的整个身形看起来都是模糊，摇摇晃晃的，这让他记起来自己一整天都没吃东西了。但是做点吃的太麻烦了。桌子上剩下的半瓶酒反倒更适合自己。他差不多把酒都喝光了，然后举起瓶子，冲着冰箱就砸了过去，他砸了遍又一遍，直到手里只剩下一个小小的瓶口碎片，洒落的酒和破碎的玻璃铺满了整个地板，就像一地的雨珠。他又继续砸了些别的东西。然后走回了客厅，Liam还坐在那里，用手抱着头一言不发，他走过去碰了碰他的肩膀。

“我去睡了，”他安静地说。“我要累死了。”Liam一动不动，他有可能听见了，也有可能没听见。

Noel把洗澡水温度调到最高，让它尽情地冲刷着自己的背部。他很感激这里的卫生间这么小，而且不怎么透气，温度也逐渐上升，就像一个小小的桑拿房，除此之外，再也没有别的东西能够将他从这些沉重的情绪中解脱出来了。要是有磨砂巾，他非得把自己从头到尾都搓一遍，要是有可卡因，他非得吸个精光。但这些都没有，他只是把头发里掉落的碎玻璃渣清理出来，刷好牙，站在热水下一动不动，直到自己变得昏昏沉沉。接着，他回到了他和Liam曾经的房间。

房间很小。跟以前那样，他还是睡在靠窗的那张床上。没有空调，其实也根本没地方放任何东西。两个小小的床头柜只能放得下小男孩的衣服，还有个差不多大小的衣柜，他觉得回来这么久还能保持这里干净整洁也挺不错的。他把衣服堆在床上，而非篮子里，毕竟明天一早他们就得离开了。

他们俩自从回来以后就从没一起在这里睡过觉。Noel觉得可能再也不会了。Liam可能已经走了，可能叫了辆出租车，去了机场旁边的旅馆睡觉。这些都再合理不过了。Noel穿好了睡衣，想着要不是他累得要命，他就会毫不犹豫地把东西收拾好离开这个鬼地方，而这也再合理不过了。事实是，他并不想离开。真的就是这么简单。他不想在黑夜里逃离这栋房子，不想在还没来得及冷静思考之前就逃离他们的童年，以及与Liam一起度过的这些有点诡异的日子。他只是——他还没有准备好，就是这样。

他关掉灯，爬上了床。接着他又爬起来，把房间门打开，让一缕灯光透过门缝，洒到他们俩的床上。然后他窝回了床上，那里铺着妈的印着黄色花朵纹饰的床单，散发着木屑，薰衣草和洗衣粉的味道。他静静地等待着。  
最终，他听到了Liam缓缓地上楼了，他的脚步声很沉重，接着就是浴室里传来的水声。时不时地，他会咳嗽一两声，吸吸鼻子。这些声音听起来就像他只是一个准备上床睡觉的普通男人。

接着，Liam走进了房间，他一点都不普通。他就是Noel，只不过是愤怒的，疯狂的，有魔力的，无可救药的版本，如今更是显得更加沧桑和悲伤，而且要比以往能干，和善太多，但也并没有什么区别。他似乎还是不知道怎么打理自己。他踢掉鞋子，把床头柜上的东西收拾好，把宽松的衣服放进衣柜里，他站在两张床中间的小小的空隙里，若有所思地望着窗外。然后，他关上了门，向他自己的床走去。

“Liam。”

他的头猛地转了过来，Noel看得出来Liam以为自己早就睡着了。他缓慢地转过身，但却如命运般坚定。他的脸上满是悲伤，还有赤裸裸的渴望。Noel把被子掀开一角，示意他睡到自己旁边来——那一块铺着黄色花纹的床单的地方，当然，如果Liam愿意的话。

“过来。”他说。


	15. 我需要你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你是需要我，而且你很想我。”
> 
> “太他妈想你了。”

“过来，”Noel又轻轻地说了一声。

Liam长长的身影动了动，在街灯里，模模糊糊能看到他抬起了胳膊，把衣服脱了下来。Noel几乎不能呼吸。Liam直勾勾地盯着他，这让他几乎不敢看他光溜溜的，令人惊叹的身体。接着，Liam伸手解开了自己的皮带，裤子便滑落了下去，和地上的衣服掉落在一起。

假使Noel曾经有过任何不切实际的，有关兄弟间情迷意乱的性幻想，那么现在，就在他触碰到他那顺滑的，似乎闪烁着星光的皮肤的那一秒，那些欲望便不可抑制地爆发了。如此顺理成章又无可救药。所以，当他们最终挤在那张狭小的床上，紧紧拥抱着彼此的时候，Noel便径直凑上去吻住了他，他自从离开他那一天起就想这么做，那是已经是十二年前了。

他印下了一个又一个绵长的吻。不错，他也在回吻着自己。当然会是这样，于是他在这边留下一个吻，又在那边留下一个。他毫不费劲地侵入了Liam的嘴，记起了他所有亲吻的习惯，他的气味，他的呼吸，他坚硬的骨架，还有男性的生硬的力量。他以为会碰到粗糙的皮肤，但并非如此，Liam上床前已经剃过胡子了。Noel凑上去用嘴唇轻轻摩擦着他的皮肤，以示自己注意到了这一点。“饥渴的小贱人。”他轻声地说道。

“太他妈是了。”Liam回答道。

问题在于，Liam是一个极其积极回应的情人。他像个女孩儿一样高度紧绷着，又热切地回应着他的吻，同时，他的身体又散发出男人的粗野的欲求和直切的渴望。从Noel第一次碰到他起，便深深地沉溺于此。

Noel挑逗般舔舐着他的乳首，激起他的欲望。他在羞耻和渴求中微微颤抖着，尽可能仔细地在Liam身体的每个地方都留下亲吻，以防他只拥有这一次机会。Liam没有推开他。他清醒地，几乎是顺从地抬起头来让Noel亲吻，心跳却不怎么规律。突然，他颤抖起来，缩在Noel怀里，身体发烫，就好像他生来就是Noel手中的一件乐器。他发出了Noel听过的最放荡，又最揪心的呻吟。接着他像一条蛇一样咬了他一口，低声道：“这一下是因为你让我等这么久，混蛋。”这让Noel突然明白，他再也不会在乎地狱，上帝，或者是别的什么操蛋的事情了，因为他永远，永远都不会后悔能听到Liam的这种声音。

他又在施展他那操蛋的魔法了。Noel一遍遍吻着他，让他发出那样的呻吟，一次又一次。Liam的呼吸声颤抖起来。这就是一个男人充满着欲求和热切的渴望的身体，简直是不可思议。Noel虽然算不上什么衷心的好丈夫，但自从Liam以后他再也没跟别的男人上过床。眼前的这幅场景，好几周以来都只能一个人用手解决的空虚，他胸口处燃烧的渴望，他逮到Liam偷偷睁开眼看亲吻着他的自己时脸上的光彩，以及无止境地等待着灾难发生之后的突然的自由感，它们像潮水一样在他身体里澎湃着。悲剧已经发生，再也没有值得畏惧的事情了，Noel觉得自己变成了席卷整个海滩的一股汹涌的风暴。他的手滑落在Liam的脸上轻轻抚摸着他，然后趴在他身上，把他翻了过来。

上帝啊，他那坚实的，修长的身体。他伸出舌头舔舐Noel的嘴唇，让他再继续亲吻自己的样子，这每次都能让Noel窒息。他想要占有Liam的嘴唇，想要狠狠地咬他，想要——

但不知怎么的，床上的他不怎么安宁。Liam在他身下扭动着，不停反抗着他。Noel以为他就是想要粗暴一点，于是狠狠地揪住了他的头发。但不是这样，他是认真的，而且用力很大。或许他很害怕，因为不多时，Noel就被他用力推开，撞上了窗户。他茫然地看着Liam，而Liam爬了起来，开始在小小的房间里走来走去，摆着手。

“我不做，”他自言自语道，“我不想做，你不能逼我。”  
“Liam，Liam！”

Liam看着他，满眼都是叛逆和绝望，“我不想做。”他又重复了一遍。

“你什么意思，你不想做？”Noel说，“你他妈的脱光了跑到我床上来，你刚刚就跟我一起躺在这里！你想做，Liam，你就是想做。”

“我——”Liam摊开手，低头看了看自己裸露的身体，很明显，每个部位都表示着他想做。

“我他妈当然想！别傻了。但想做和想做是有区别的，对吧 ?”

“不，直接告诉我你在想什么，我他妈根本听不懂。”

“你，Noel，都是你，”Liam停了下来，他沮丧地抓了抓脑袋。“你总是表现得像这一切都是一场场意外，不是吗？就像一切都没发生过一样。就像我跟别人没什么不同。”

“你疯了吗？我怎么会那么想？”

“我不是说在外面，蠢蛋，”Liam说，“我说在这，只有咱俩的时候。只有这种时候才最重要，不是吗？这种时候才有意义，只有你和我的时候。我是个混蛋，我也知道这一点。我总是醉的一塌糊涂，该工作的时候却尿一身。但你呢 ？你又是哪种混蛋？”

“所有的一切，”他挥了挥手，“我一秒钟也不觉得后悔，但你不是。你总是表现得像这一切都不是真的，像是你为我感到耻辱，像是这一切都是个玩笑，或者——一切都不值一提。这一切对我来说从来都不是不值一提的。但对你来说就是这样——你闭嘴——别跟我说不是这样。我清楚得很，就像知道我自己长什么样那样清楚，而你，你从来不告诉我你是什么意思，从来不告诉我真相。不跟我说，也不跟任何人说。这让我很愤怒，Noel。你走了以后——”

Liam猛地停下了，他觉得内脏突然抽搐了一下，一股突如其来的呕吐感让他说不出话来。他伸出手来捂住脸揉了揉。最终，他疲倦地开口了，“虽然我爱你爱得发狂，虽然只有我们俩又害怕又难过地呆在这，不会有别人知道我们的行踪，但我不要再回到那种境地了。我不会让你再操我，也不会听你哀求我，唱歌给我听，或者是——或者是为我哭泣，然后转身就在所有人面前表现出一副我是个智障的样子。我太他妈受够这一套了，我不会这样做的。我——我是爱你，要是我们继续，我们就像大人一样来做这件事。”

说完，他走了出去，穿过了走廊。他要去妈的房间，Noel跟上了他。

“在这？”他说，“你认真的？”

“对。”

她床边的小台灯还立在那里发着光。这还是Noel上楼睡觉时顺手拧开的，只因为门关着，一切又都在黑暗之中，看起来太孤寂了。他甚至能看到她蓝色的睡衣还搭在椅子上。

“在这，”他说，“在他妈的一个老人的房间。”

“对。”Liam四处看了看，似乎没觉得有什么问题。

“Liam，她才刚刚去世。要是你觉得我会——”他看了看她的房间，几乎说不出来那个词，“——就在咱们死去的妈的床上，我可是用尽一生不让她知道这件事——”

“她早就知道了。”Liam说。

“什么？？”

Liam冷静地看了他一眼，爬上了床。“她知道，”他重复了一遍。  
“你他妈的说什么她知道？她不知道！”

“她知道，”Liam简洁地说，“她知道我们俩的事。”

“这他妈的不是真的。”Noel一字一顿地说。“你在瞎想，让自己相信一些根本不真实的事情。”

“我曾经也这么以为。因为我很多年以来都这么想，但根本说不通，不是吗？什么样的妈，都知道了自己两个儿子在乱搞，还能——”

“老天爷，你能闭嘴吗？”

“不，你才是能闭嘴吗，操你的万事通傻逼，我还没说完呢。因为要是她知道的话，他妈的，她应该会说些什么，对吧？于是我就觉得我一定是想错了。但你走了以后——”他又突然停下了，沉默了很久。Noel伸出手来，搭在他的膝盖上。他们俩现在都坐在床上，Liam盘着腿坐在床中央，Noel的脚垂在床边。

“你走了以后，我去了酒吧，”Liam重新开口了，“我在那儿呆了有四天。然后她来了，她跟我说话的那种方式...她安慰着我，就像我失去了爱人。无关乐队，也无关兄弟，她——我不知道怎么说，”他无措地打着手势，“她知道你对我来说意味着什么。”他看向了Noel，眼睛里满是斗争，恐惧以及——Noel觉得没有错——极大的勇气。

“她说了什么？”他问道。

“她说要耐心一点。”Liam笑了，但那是悲伤的啜泣般的苦笑。“她说你是个倔强的傻逼，还特别自大，这种痛苦的时光可能会持续很久。她告诉我别去注意你在做什么，你喋喋不休夸耀你那些新交的好朋友，说着你一点儿也不在乎我的时候，也别开口说什么。让自己忙起来，开心起来，去做那些我以前一直都很想做的事情。她让我只说你的好话，一直说下去，直到你听到它们。”他狠狠地擦了擦眼泪，“我试过了，Noel——我真的努力试过了，但我做不到。有时候我觉得做不到这些事情都是我自己的错，有时候又觉得都是你的错。我觉得你是故意那么做...”

“嘘，”Noel说，“都结束了，别哭。”他牵起Liam的手，握住它，把它翻了过来，注视着他想要亲吻的那个地方。Liam没有反抗。比起重新踏入这座房子后看到的一切，这只无力的，绝望的手最让他恐惧，但他没有放手。

“那以后我痛恨一切事情，Liam。”他开口道，“我痛恨了很多年。我不会去想你和我的事情，就算是我们回到这里我也没想过。就像是一切都没发生过一样。或者是当我想起它时，我说服自己那都是错误的，那的确是错误的，对吧？”一滴泪水从Liam的鼻尖滑落下来，在被子上晕开一团水痕。Noel伸出另一只手来，盖住了他的。“我不再去想我们的事情，因为那一切都不复存在了。但我就算不去想你也没关系，你懂吗 ？不管怎么样，你都一直会在那儿，因为你就在我的身体里。”Liam抬起头来看着他。Noel赶紧继续说出内心的话，以防他失去开口的勇气。

“就像是，我的胰脏长在这里，对吧？我的肺在这里，肠子在这边。我的Liam呢，就在这里。”他身体的正中心，那就是Liam存在的地方。肋骨下方，只被一层皮肤和肌肉包裹住，往下便是血流，内脏，生命的有力跳动，以及每个早晨促使他起床的动力。他牵过Liam的手，覆盖在自己的胸口上面。

“这就是你。我恨你的时候，恨的是所有人。我他妈也得生活下去，你知道吧？所以我就是搞不懂为什么发生在我身上的一切事情，我都痛恨它们。我太累了，”他疲倦地摇了摇头，“我厌倦了继续当这个该死的可悲的混蛋。我不能一直这样下去，一切都是错的。我不能——我不是我自己了，Liam。没有你，我永远都成为不了我自己。”他还抓着Liam的手，紧紧地将自己的手指与它交缠起来，似乎在尝试着抓到他的灵魂。“我需要你，拜托了。”

“对，”Liam说。

“对，”Noel重复着，“对什么？”

“的确是，”他向前蹭了蹭，把Noel拉过来，直到他们俩对坐在一起，双腿交缠着。“而且你很想我。”

“太他妈想你了。”Noel轻声说道，举起Liam的手，轻轻吻了一下。

不管怎么说，在这张床上都要好一些。Liam这么想着，就算这一切都没发生，就算Noel没有颤抖着亲吻他的眼皮，在他的脸上留下湿润的印记，他也还是这么觉得。不久前他给妈买了这张又大又软的床。在这里，他的膝盖不会总是磕到墙上，床也不会发出吱吱呀呀的声音，让他觉得自己能从窗户里甩出去。

至于到这里来这件事，那就有点吓人了。决定脱衣服是挺他妈艰难的。但他推开Noel走开的那一瞬间是最可怕的，万一他没有跟上来呢？万一他下楼去睡在椅子上呢？万一他干脆把他们卧室门关起来，或者是叫辆出租车走人怎么办？但就在Liam走出去之前，他看到Noel的脸上只有赤裸裸的情欲，于是很确定他担心的一切都不会发生。

结果都是值得的，不是吗？他们躺在这里，Noel趴在他身上，猛烈地抽动着，整张脸都被汗水打湿，把他牢牢地按在床上，发出那种让人昏厥的呻吟声。Liam几乎根本碰不到他。他试了一会儿，伸出手来，费力往上够，这让他的呼吸声更加粗重，行吧，还是有效果的，因为Noel抓住了他的手腕，把自己整个人都压在他身上。

重点是，Noel的吻技太他妈的棒了。Liam曾经也想过这件事情，那是他们分开的好几年以后，他躺在那时的妻子或者别的什么女人旁边，总会想起Noel。想起总得由自己来主导节奏是多么无聊，多么有压力，还得必须表现出一副他想要的样子，还他妈的要考虑她想要什么，难道性爱中还能思考吗？他那时总会想起Noel吻他的时候那份全神贯注，想起自己和他一起根本不需要思考任何事情。

就好像无数的光线从每个角落投射过来把他每个地方都吻了个遍。Noel像是在探索一个奇迹一样亲吻着自己，满是好奇和坚定。Liam想着，能获得Noel这样的注意力，感受到他的触碰，他的亲吻，他的气息，简直可称之为奇迹。

他意识到Noel还没脱光，他的衣服在他们中间像一层玻璃纸一样碍事儿。“脱掉。”他扯着它们，对他说。于是他们便一起手忙脚乱地把Noel给剥光。当Noel跪坐在他面前，把余下的衣服都扔开的时候，Liam感觉嘴边没有了他的亲吻而空荡荡的，这让他有点不习惯。

“你怎么是这副样子？”他问道。

妈床边的台灯为整个房间镀上了淡金色的光芒，也在Noel身上投射下阴影，让他硬朗的线条显得更加突出。他老了很多，但这他妈的反而使他更加具有男人味，跟以前比起来要黝黑很多，也更加硬朗，台灯的投影仿佛让他浑身闪着光。

“这样？”Noel低头看着他，问道。

“对，这样。”Liam的指尖划过他手臂和腹部的肌肉线条。Noel什么也没说，但他的偷笑几乎掩藏不住。

人们总是说Noel长得没那么好看。Liam觉得现在他们俩都知道事实其实是什么样了。

Noel放松身体，重新压在了他的身上。这一次他们中间没有什么东西阻挡了。老天爷，Liam把自己撑起来，让他重新再靠上来一次。Noel发出了一句呻吟，这下可好了，Liam永远都会拿这事儿来笑他，但Liam自己也在发出同样的声音。他不停地吻着他，还在Liam的脖子上轻轻啃咬着，这让Liam觉得头昏脑胀——他根本不知道自己在做什么了。Noel往掌心吐了点口水，这下Liam觉得他可能真的疯了。

“Noel，”他说，“Noel。”他看着他，满脸的疑惑。Liam扭动了一下，推了推他，Noel用手臂撑住自己，低下了身子。

“你确定？”Noel问道。Liam只是推搡着，直到他双腿张开，Neol滑坐到了他的双腿中间。不管怎么说，这时候讲话的确太他妈的艰难了，而且肯定很愚蠢。但Noel可不管那么多，他就一直盯着他看，也不再吻他，直到Liam不得不开口承认。

“操，我确定。”他喘着气说。

“好，我先去——”Noel从他身上爬起来，光着身子，有点笨拙地往他们的房间跑去。操，Liam还能怎么办？跟这样一个兄弟在一起怎么生活？这样一个风风火火的绝妙的家伙，用无与伦比的性爱让自己头昏脑胀，然后跑开，还他妈的这么可爱 ？毫无疑问，他爱死他了。

Noel把床头柜翻了个底朝天，最终找到了他想要的东西，接着又穿过了走廊。Liam在等他，他脸上还带着事后创伤般空洞的，渴望的表情。看到他这么饥渴，Noel都有点被吓到了，他用仰视着上帝般的眼神远远地看着自己。还他妈的带着不可阻挡的架势，就好像他绝不认输一样。这一幕就他妈的让人根本无法抗拒——而且让他无法思考，僵在了原地，手中三百美元一瓶的乳液也不由得掉在了地上，他把它捡起来，但又掉了一次。最终，他还是回到了那个房间，回到了Liam身边。不对，这一切还是真实的，而且他也没后悔。Liam的整个身体仍然就他妈的像一个奇迹。

Noel轻轻地伏在他身上，亲吻着他，他的阴茎随着他的动作滑过了Liam的下腹和胸膛。他牵着Liam的手，让他环抱住自己，让他在自己的爱抚下颤抖。

“你想我了。”他说。

“每一天都想。”Liam喘着粗气说道。

“你想要我。”

“对。”

Noel开始拧那瓶小小的，盖得紧紧的乳液。“想让我先用手指吗？”

“不，不要手指。你慢慢来就行了。”

慢慢来，Noel告诫自己，他让自己放松下来，开始进入Liam的身体。慢慢来，他想着，看着他胸膛上浅色的红晕加深。十二年了，他提醒着自己，他看到Liam似乎在倾听自己身体内部传来的声音，等待着自己的身体适应起来。Noel由于竭力忍耐而颤抖着，汗水也由于克制欲望而布满了整张脸。慢慢来。

“好了，”Liam深呼吸着，“行了，我准备好了，我想要——”

“我。”

“操——操你的，对，我是想要你。”

“像这样？”Noel低声道，他往里推进了一点。Liam没有回答。“像这样？”他又推进了一点，再次问了一遍。突然，Liam的视线对上了他的，他的眼睛闪着光，睁得大大的。

“别他妈这么问我。你看看我的样子，老天爷，你就不能快点进来吗？”

他是个灾难，一个彻彻底底的绝妙的烂摊子。

“行，”Noel低语道，“行，抱歉。”他吻了吻他含着泪水的眼睛，他的眼皮在自己的嘴唇下颤抖着，于是他又吻了一次。“我——老天。”他最开始只短短地抽动着，Liam没有反抗，他也更加确定这一切不会在下一秒全部消失，于是他的动作开始激烈起来。

“对，对，噢。”Liam的手摸索到了Noel的臀部，控制着节奏。

“老天爷，Liam。”这种感觉既恐怖，又美妙，他绝对不会停下来。

“快点，混蛋。”

“行。”

“Noel，我——”

“说啊。”

“操。”

“Liam。”

“我——”

“行了，老天爷，你爱我。”


	16. 以爱为名

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我。你害怕失去我。”  
> “我们。”

Liam还没彻底清醒就能感觉到Noel在他身边陪着他，但他还是睁开眼睛来确认了一下。他能闻到他的气味，感受到床的另一侧微微塌陷的重量，还有他自己身体里传来的让人满足的轻微痛感。对，他就在这儿，在凌晨的昏暗中宁静地呼吸着，他看起来就像是那种手淫素材博物馆里的墙上用石头雕刻的上帝。整面墙的雕刻都在他们的睡梦中破碎了，留下了Noel，他平躺着，侧脸对着天花板。毯子没有盖住的他裸露的胸膛线条尖刻，既美妙，又让人感到恐惧。就好像碰他一下都是僭越。Liam看着他沉睡的脸，甚至不敢大声呼吸。  
但Noel在睡梦中动了动——完全是他自发的行为，Liam可什么都没做——他用自己温暖的身体包裹住了Liam，他伸出一只手臂从Liam的脑袋下穿过，把他紧紧地抱在怀里。就像这样，一个小小的奇迹。只是现在Liam完全昏了头，因为他就在自己身边，整个人压在他身上，他能闻到他身上昨晚还没清理的精液的味道，还有毯子下面那种性爱过后的气味，这些都叫他发狂，而Noel看起来确确实实是在睡觉。  
Liam尽可能地等待着，想着自己得再给他几分钟让他好好睡一下。他不想看到Noel疲倦地醒来，就因为自己打扰了他而气愤地冲他吼叫。他想着，如果这种事情真的发生了，那么一切也许都会重新回到以前的样子。就他妈的像灰姑娘还是什么其他的故事一样，他们会穿好衣服离开，这一切就都会像他们妈一样永远逝去。  
但是这么想来想去实在是让等待变得更加难熬。说实话，操他妈的等待，而且要是他等太久，Noel起床太晚而错过了他的航班，Liam不就同样会失去所有的机会吗 ？时间所剩不多，唯一有意义的事情就是把握好每一次的机会。所以很快，他就在Noel的脖子边蹭来蹭去，用力地呼吸着，几乎有点缺氧，他想至少得记住他的气味。Noel似乎不在乎这些，他还在熟睡着。他抱住Liam的手紧了紧，无意识地把他往下按了按。这意味着Liam能蹭到更下面的位置，他的胸膛，再向他的乳头进发，这还挺满足的。  
每个人都会有敏感点，Noel也不例外——只要是Liam舔舐和啃咬他的乳头的方式得当，他就会像个女孩儿一样颤抖着倒吸口气。或许Liam还记得要怎么做？没错，他当然记得，看看Noel突然翻身的样子就知道了，他看起来终于是要醒了？  
他还躺在那儿，一只手沿着Liam的背滑下去，把他抱得更近了些，另一只手捧住了他的后脑勺。他拱了拱背，Liam舔舐在他胸前的舌头动了动，接着，他发出了声调很高的女孩般的呻吟，这声音从他的喉咙往下滑去，变成了来自胸腔的一句低吟。他伸出拇指轻轻摩擦着Liam的颧骨。  
“感觉不错。”他半睡半醒地嘟囔着。Liam大气都不敢出。  
Liam在他怀里扭来扭去的时候，Noel才开始清醒过来。这种触电的感觉像是激发了他的性欲一样，让他浑身上下都敏感了起来。他又摸了摸Liam的脸颊。“怎么了？”他问道。  
“再说一遍。”Liam说。  
“什么？‘感觉不错 ？’”他问道。  
Liam点点头，他的脸还埋在他的胸膛。  
“感觉不错，”他重复了一遍，Liam又颤抖了一下，“的确是感觉不错，Liam。”

他每说一遍，Liam就会颤抖一下，Noel能感觉到他在紧紧咬住自己的下唇。他不懂为什么Liam会对一个事实反应这么大，但他的确、真心很喜欢Liam为自己说出的话而触电般颤抖的样子。他喜欢Liam洒在他皮肤上的呼吸，他亲吻着自己的乳头的那湿润的嘴唇，以及被子下逐渐燥热起来的感觉。于是他便弯下腰来，凑近Liam的耳朵，又跟他说了些心底话。“你让我感觉棒极了，真的，”他对他低语着，“你触碰我的方式，真他妈的不可思议。看看你自己吧，真他妈的漂亮，我永远都看不够你，想要把你从里到外摸个遍，这感觉——”

他的话就到此为止，因为Liam一把将他推翻，扯开他们身上的毯子，跨过一条腿跪坐在了Noel身上。他看起来很高大，而且很危险，动物一般的野性在他的眼睛里闪烁着。他无声地摇了摇头，他说不出话来，但他往Noel的阴茎上吐了口唾沫，然后用自己的身体将它吞没，动作如此迅速而猛烈，Noel刚到嘴边的话全都消失了。他所能做的只有擒住Liam的大腿，不断地重复着那个愚蠢的词，但事实是，他就算是一个音节也发不出来了。所有的话语都像流水一样散去，起初是“就这样”，“再来”，“对”，逐渐演变成“老天爷”，“那里”，“操”，最后剩下的就只有“对”。

过了一会儿，Noel从床上溜下来，去拿他的手机。他把手机放在了他们房间的床头柜上，两张空荡荡的小床中间，什么通知也没有，就像是什么事情都没有发生过一样。浴室里传来Liam一边洗澡一边唱歌的声音，他听起来很开心。Noel不禁咧嘴笑了笑，他回到暖和的床上，给Cecile发短信。  
“给你发些文件。你收到后确认一下，一共有十九个。”  
现在是周日清早，但她仍然是秒回。  
“没问题。”  
Noel把这个星期录的所有的歌都发给她。这次她停顿了很久。最终他问道：“你收到了吗？”  
屏幕一闪，她回复道：“操。”  
他没有回复。  
“呃，这些不全是你自己的歌。”  
“对。”  
“操。”她又回复了一条。  
“不许走漏风声，”他警告道，“要是我飞机失事，你就把他们都传给Anais。”  
“一切都还好吗，老大？”  
“我就随口一说。要是做成专辑，我要把它取名为珍珠。”  
“珍珠...跟你母亲的名字差不多？我的天，真贴心。”  
“别他妈的给我泄露了，Cecile。我还要保护我的名誉呢。”  
“抱歉，珍珠这个名字挺好的。”  
“这些录音都存到哪儿了？”  
“什么录音？”  
“这才对。”Noel回复道。他感觉自己轻松了不少。

这感觉就像是终于卸下了他神经上的最后一点负担——这很荒唐，因为如果他的生活中最大的那个烂摊子都被化解了，他又还能是谁呢？但是至少就现在来说，能够解决这一切还挺好的。一直以来他都清楚地知道他怀揣的是什么样的秘密，现在这个秘密终于彻底安全了，这让他感觉非常棒。他听着Liam在卫生间穿衣服窸窸窣窣的声音，不由得明白，尽管整栋房子都被悲剧般的寂静笼罩，他仍然觉得自己无比富有。  
Liam一边扣着他那蓝色衬衫的扣子，一边走了进来，自从那天他穿了这件衣服以后，Noel就再也没法移开自己的视线。Liam很快就注意到了他手中的手机，然后视线不由得移到了他赤裸的胸膛上。“你拿手机干什么？”他狐疑地问道，“你是不是在录音？”  
“录什么音？”Noel嗤笑了一声。  
“不知道...有可能在录我，就，我的那些声响什么的。”  
“我录了要干嘛，混蛋？”  
“就——留个纪念什么的，或许。“  
“你真是个蠢蛋，”Noel对他说道，“过来，蠢蛋。”Liam没有动。“过来，”Noel又重复了一遍。  
Liam凑近了些——这个距离Noel就能伸出手来挠他的痒痒，把他抓到床上来，再把自己的脸埋进他的颈窝嗅着他的气味。  
“我不需要录音来纪念什么，蠢货。”他对他说。Liam顿时笑了起来，笑容灿烂得仿佛这一刻透过窗户洒进来的阳光。

Noel用脸蹭着他刮得干干净净的下巴，纳闷儿着他怎么一直看起来这么年轻。接着，他注意到Liam盯着他看，等待着他的允许以送上一个吻。最终，他在Liam的脸上留下一串吻，以示自己的许可。他动作不太大，因为他提醒自己还没正式起床刷牙。Liam倒是没这么多事项，而且——现在Noel可能再得过好几个小时才能收拾好起床了，他不由自主地扯开毯子，向他靠近——直到Liam用手臂像一道墙一样挡住了他。  
“不来了，”Liam说。“你会让我闻起来像公主街的桑拿房那么臭。”  
“所以？”  
“所以我才刚去洗了澡。”  
“你不喜欢我上你吗？”Noel的手慢慢地滑动到了Liam衬衫上的纽扣边。但Liam推开了他的手。  
“我他妈——我今天还要赶飞机。”  
“嗯，对。”Noel应和道，仍然摆弄着他那愚蠢的纽扣。  
“贱人。”  
“嗯。”Noel说，揪住了他的衣领。  
Liam叹了口气，但他还是不肯让Noel靠近他这件干净的衬衫。他们无声地争斗对抗着，Noel开始觉得自己的起床时间可能要比预想的早很多了。这时，他的肚子突然叫了起来，Liam把他推开，看着他。  
“我不想再在这个操蛋的房子里做早餐了。”他严肃地说。  
Noel摸了摸他的头，“行，我们出去走走，我请你吃早餐。”

“你想去城里吗？”他们走到街上时，Noel问道。  
“不，不想看到那种地方。我们换条路走。有一次我走到那条路上去了，结果我根本就不想再离开那里了，你知道吧？”Liam说。他们朝塔顿路走去，在沉默中行进了一会儿。  
“家里还有什么东西你想拿走吗？”Liam问道。  
“没。要是可以的话，我真会烧了它。你呢？”  
“可能带走一本相册，没别的了。我们可以把它还给市政府，让他们来处理。我猜Paul可能想拿走什么东西。”  
“Paul到底去哪儿了？”  
“还能去哪？”Liam说。“酒吧呗，跟爸一起。”Noel看着他。Liam没再说什么，而是拽着他拐进了一条更安静的街道。这里更明亮，空气也更清新。路上只有他们行走时踢踢踏踏的声音，时不时地会有一两个老人牵着一条狗，或者是拿着一份报纸从他们身边经过。  
“怎么了？”Noel问道，他已经第四次抓到Liam偷偷看他了。  
“没什么。”  
“说吧。”  
“就——你看起来太棒了。我希望我也有更好看的衣服穿。”Liam坦白道。  
Noel低头看了看自己。他穿了一件Cecile寄过来的崭新的polo衫，是水蓝色的，衣领开得很低，露出了他的锁骨，质地也很轻薄贴身，使得他的胸膛上细微的起伏凸起都像地形图那样暴露无遗。  
“喜欢吗？”他问道。  
“你他妈——至少把扣子什么的扣好，我根本没法思考了。”  
“这衣服没有扣子。”Noel笑道。  
“操你的。”  
“这么着。”Noel扣上了他的牛仔外套的扣子，再把Liam衬衫的纽扣解开一个。“这样就扯平了。”  
“Noel。”  
“怎么？”  
“你有没有想过——呃，咱妈。”  
“咱妈怎么了？”  
“你有没有想过她其实不像我们以为的那么普通？”  
“什么？？”  
“不，真的，你听我跟你说。别那么看着我。她是个绝无仅有的最好的母亲，她为我们付出的是最多的。熬过跟咱爸生活的日子，不跟警察告发你，还把我安全地养到了二十岁什么的。但是...我是说，她那时选择嫁给了爸。但说实话，Noel，她是我们妈，是她生的我们。你会不会觉得她可能要比我们看到的更加疯狂？”  
“不，”Noel直截了当地说，“从来没想过，一次都没有。”  
“那你可能就他妈的应该好好想想。可能会让你感觉好受一点，如果你懂我意思的话。”

他们走过了大半个街区，Noel才发现自己不自觉地在用肩膀挤着Liam。Liam也挤了回来。Noel趁他走路的时候踢出一只脚来故意绊他，他几乎摔了一跤——但马上就扑上来锁住了Noel的脖子。他们大笑着打闹，微微出汗，直到突然发现彼此面对面凑在一起，Liam的呼吸洒在Noel的脸上，他们直直地看着彼此——Liam松开了他。  
“Noel。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们快没时间了。我需要知道你的计划，我——我不能就这么走了。”  
“你不会喜欢的。”  
“我知道，但我还是想听。”  
“那就跟紧了，我们马上就到了。”

但在他们到达那之前，他们经过了一家商店，橱窗里摆满了20世纪的奇奇怪怪的玩意儿——球拍，唱片机，衣橱，以及，角落里一个没有头的塑胶模特身上，穿着一件澄黄色的帆布外套，缝着铜制的扣子和羊毛衣领，就像牛仔会穿的那种样式。  
“喜欢吗？”Noel问，他从Liam的表情就能看出来他很喜欢。  
“店里没人，”他哼了一声，“太他妈的早了。”  
“到那去等着，”Noel说，指了指路那边的一个长椅，然后掏出了手机。  
“不——”  
“滚蛋，”Noel打断他，“我他妈要是得不到我想要的，还赚那么多钱干什么？不会很久，你就等着，别...别跑没影了。”  
“我他妈才不会跑没影，我他妈又不是个小孩子，还跑没影。”Liam一边漫步走过街道，一边回敬道。Noel给Cecile发了消息，事情处理起来有点麻烦，花的时间比他想的要多，但过了一会儿，商店门打开了，一个老人走了出来，哪儿都没看，径直把一个包放到了过道上，然后走回了店里。Noel捡了起来，走过街道，Liam在那边看着他等待着，他的眼睛亮了起来，就好像圣诞节到来了那样快乐。  
“太棒了。”他说。  
Noel晕晕乎乎地想起来了，过去的十二年里，他最想念的就是Liam的这个表情，告诉他自己就是宇宙中最厉害，最性感，最棒的人。为了这个表情，他什么都愿意做，给他买一件夹克根本不在话下。  
“穿上看看。”他简单地说。  
衣服很暖和，Noel觉得最好是这样，而且比起Liam数年里穿的衣服来说要短很多，因此他那穿着黑色牛仔裤的腿显得更长了。Noel根本就不打算掩饰自己盯着他看的目光。Liam整理了一下衣服，有点不好意思，也有点神气十足。  
“看看口袋，”Noel说，“我问他们要了一点儿东西。”Liam拍了拍胸前的口袋，掏出来一副镶着金边的飞行员墨镜。他脸上浮现的笑容——可能不足以抵消这十二年的时光，但大部分都值得了。Noel搞不懂为什么他不立刻把它戴上，而是站在那里，把墨镜在手里翻来覆去，脸也悄悄红了。“怎么了？”他问道。  
“只是，我是说，我很喜欢你给我买东西，就这样。”Liam坦言道。  
Noel接过墨镜，为Liam戴上。“蠢货，你以为我不知道吗？”

过了一会儿，他们站在斯托克波特的一家便利店里，盯着货架上那一排盒子里的黑色砖头一样的手机。  
“你他妈的开玩笑吧，”Liam说。Noel没有回答。“你是对的，我他妈的讨厌你这个主意。”  
“这就是我的价码。”Noel说。  
“这玩意儿能打电话吗？”Liam问道。  
“不知道，但我知道肯定没有操蛋的推特，”Noel说，“这个能打电话吗？”他问着柜台后的女孩。  
她大概二十岁，指甲上镶满了亮片，还镶了金牙，压根儿不在乎任何中年白男。“这好歹是个手机。”她也有些怀疑地讲道。  
“能打电话。”Noel对Liam说道。  
“能发短信吗？”Liam怀疑地问道。  
“能发短信吗？”Noel重复了一遍。  
“你得先自己看看标签，是吧？”那女孩甚至头都懒得抬。  
“操啊。”Liam说。  
Noel透过脏兮兮的玻璃看了看标签。“能，”他说，“能发短信。”他没告诉Liam这玩意儿连触屏都没有，也没有键盘，你可能得用摩斯密码来操控它。Liam觉得自己以后会搞明白怎么用的。  
“操他妈的，”Liam不满地嘟囔道。“如果我非得忍受这些，你也得用。”  
“行啊，把另一个也买了。”  
“我认真的，要么就我们都用，要么就都别用。”Liam说，他的脸上满是他很熟悉的倔强表情。Noel叹了口气。  
“来两个。”他对女孩说道。

过了一会儿，他们站在了国王街的西桥边。  
“太蠢了。”Noel说。  
“闭嘴，傻逼。”Liam说，他尝试着找到戈伊特河边一个好的视角做背景。  
“别——别他妈的发那张。”  
“哎，你站到前面去，你矮一些。”  
“操...”  
“你会喜欢的，别动。”  
最后他们照了三张照片，第一张他们的额头凑在一起，往下看着镜头，略显沧桑的脸上都带着受伤的迷茫的表情，第二张，Noel对镜头做出了他经典的摇滚明星的阴沉表情，而Liam靠在他的肩上，睁大的眼睛里满是喜悦。最后一张，Noel没法维持脸上的假笑了，他情不自禁地大笑起来，躲避着Liam冲他伸过来的舌头。  
“你认真的？”Noel问道。  
“这就是我的价码。”Liam说，他敲出“来吧，爱”，然后点击发送。手机变暗了，然后数不尽的回复提醒点亮了屏幕，就好像手机活过来了一样。他迅速地把手机关机。他们倚靠在路边，看着他手里一动不动的手机。  
“我觉得我做不到。”他说。  
“只有这个办法。我们也没别的选择了。你知道我们没有的。我——我在这儿呢。”Noel牵过Liam的手，将两只手平摊在一起，分别握着两个手机。Liam露出了一个笑容。  
“好吧。”他说。  
“准备好了吗？”Noel问道。他数到四，他们便一起将手机扔向了灰色的天空，然后看着它们扑通一声掉进了河里。  
他们静静地站了一会儿，看着黑绿色的河水在他们脚下安然地流淌着，先流进默西河，然后流过利物浦，最后注入大海。时间也悄悄地流淌着，Noel几乎不知道他们俩又能往哪儿去。

“我有东西要给你。”他开口说道。  
“嗯 ?”Liam说，Noel根本没法开口回答他，“是什么？”  
他不知道该怎么说，于是便只从口袋里把它掏了出来，放进Liam的手掌心，一块小小的银色金属，在灰暗的晨间闪着光。Liam把它翻了过来看了看。  
Liam动了动嘴，却没发出声音。“这是什么？”  
“是一把钥匙。”  
“Noel。”  
“是一栋房子，”Noel坦白道，Liam只是看着他。“在Highgate，离你家就几个街区，从我那儿坐地铁也很近，在Highgate街区里就只是一栋很平凡的小房子，真的。三层，有一个后花园...”  
Liam一直警惕地看着钥匙，又抬头看着他，又低下头看着钥匙，“你给了我一栋房子的钥匙。”  
“我们的房子，”Noel最终还是说出来了，“我给你一把我们的房子的钥匙。”Liam什么都没说。“我觉得——好吧，我会想要见你。而你——我是说，我们得有个地方好单独呆一会儿。对咱们俩都方便。”  
“我们的地方。”  
“对，我是说，就是这样，不是吗？就是——就看球赛或者，或者其他什么的，就一个厨房，客厅，远离我们的家庭，我们可以——”  
“还有卧室。”  
“唔，对，我的意思是，实际上有三个卧室，两间在二楼，你的和我的卧室，三楼是——”  
“我们的卧室。”  
“对。”  
空气中弥漫着漫长的沉默。  
“你没想过媒体会觉得这他妈很诡异吗？”Liam问道。  
“我不觉得，”Noel说，“事实是，这套房子背后挂了六家空壳公司，最后一家的负责人是你和我，但就算这也被挖出来了，人们也都蠢得要命。而且，Bono和Edge还有个游艇。”  
“有什么？”  
“Bono和Edge，有个游艇。”Liam扬起了眉毛。“在地中海那还有两套挨在一起的房子。”Liam张开了嘴。“离他们家不到一公里的地方还买了一家旅馆。那里有间豪华套房谁也不让进。”  
Liam的表情看起来就像是圣诞节到来了那么灿烂 。“你——你开玩笑吧。Bono和Edge？太他妈的神了。Noel，我简直，这也太——我能看看那间套房吗？？”  
“我不是才告诉过你谁也不让进吗？”Noel说。“我也没去过。不过我倒是去过他们的游艇。有很多给船员住的房间，还有一间主套房。”  
“我能看看那条游艇吗?”  
“想都别想，”Noel否定道，“你太容易喜欢上安静的吉他手了。”Liam只是咧嘴笑了笑。  
“但说实话，”他又说道，“你就不——不担心？”  
“操他们的。我怎么就不能在Highgate买个房子？要我坐一个小时二十分钟的地铁，我他妈可不干。而且我怎么就不能给我弟弟买个房子？再说了，我们以后在地上放个骨灰盒，跟他们说我们终于把咱妈接到伦敦来了。”  
Liam笑出声来，脸上又露出那种灿烂的满是期待的表情。这让Noel明白，Liam这么多年来，身边肯定一个认真交往的男性情人都没有：因为不可能会有男人看到过他脸上这种表情还能甘心离开，要是离开必定会大打一场，而Noel则一定会听说这种事。  
他们安静地靠着栏杆。Liam把钥匙在手掌心翻来覆去地看着，这是Noel昨晚刚刚吻过的地方。他抬起头，眯着眼睛看了看天空，然后又低下了头。太阳已经开始破云而出了。  
“你给我们买了栋房子。”他真诚地说道。Noel意识到，直到现在Liam还不敢相信这件事。  
“对。”  
“什么时候？”  
“爸过来后的第二天。”  
Liam突然转过头来看着他，满脸的不解。“为什么？”他问道。“你那个时候就——？”  
“不，”Noel坦言道。“那时还没有，或者是我还没有意识到。但是…发生了那么多事，你知道吧。爸和Paul那件事发生时，你在那儿。妈就要撑不下去了，还有医生的事发生时，你也在那儿。我回到床上睡觉，然后…我突然就回想起一切了，你知道吗？我去过的每个地方，你都在我的回忆里。我——我很渴望。你和我。一个属于咱们俩的地方。”  
“咱们俩。”Liam重复道。  
“对，我是说，我是个混蛋，你是个傻逼加混蛋，这些我都知道。但我想着——我觉得——”他深吸了一口气，重新开口道：“我很害怕。我害怕我们一走，就会失去这一切。”  
“我。你害怕你会失去我。”  
“我们。”  
“我们。”Liam满意地笑了。  
他们身后车水马龙，平凡的人们出门去布莱克普尔或者艾恩戴尔，或者做一些寻常人做的事情，Noel根本想象不出来他们会做什么。他想着自己和Liam在他们眼里会是什么样子呢，可能只是两个站在桥边的男人罢了。河水静静地流淌着，似乎将他们俩卷入了不可逆转的水流。

Liam安静地贴近他，让他们俩的胯部，大腿，肩膀都挨在一起。Noel扭过头来看着他，他一个字也说不出来，满脸的快乐，他想，他们俩此时一定都是同样的表情。接着，因为他无比确信没有人在看他们，也因为他一生的经历都证明了人们只会看到他们想看到的，最主要的也是因为，操他们的——他吻了他。最初只是一个浅浅的吻，两张脸上温暖的皮肤轻轻地摩擦着，接着，为了捉弄一下Liam，他伸出了舌头。  
“混蛋。”Liam被他亲吻着，含糊不清地嘟囔了一句。  
“的确。”Noel低声回应道。他仔细地把他们的手指交缠在一起，他们一同低着头看过去——两只相似的手，钥匙被他们握在掌心，就像一团小小的火焰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢读到这里的biblical的朋友 and thank u Jeevey AGAIN(lol) for writing this fandom! U are biblical n celestial！！


End file.
